different but equal worlds
by yura.afrody1
Summary: college scholarships Soul Society has decided to Ichigo Kurosaki a young middle class institute belonging to Karakura to be part of their student group and compete against the institute Nights, however is in love with Rukia Kuchiki and daughter of a noble family so that their love is forbidden by their social class *My English is not very good so I support much of the translator
1. Foreword

DIFFERENT BUT EQUAL WORLDS

Friends inform you that my English is not very good, so I support much of the translator to pass to English, I promise I'll get to study, but I regret any problems with spelling or grammar

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

Foreword

The story takes place in the quiet town of Karakura, to start the new cycle of classes of the school of the Soul Society, as is customary at that prestigious school during the tryouts of different athletes from other schools in middle class in school Karakura Ichigo Kurosaki meet a great athlete and decide becarlo to attend their school and to use their skills against rival school school the night; during their course at the school he is familiar with Rukia Kuchiki and falls passing day it; Rukia however belongs to a noble family who did not accept her forbidden love for walks, Ichigo must show courage and confront the problems that cause rivals night during his senior year.  
Ichigo can achieve stay with Rukia and have a happy life?  
Do you achieve defeat Soul Society night?


	2. chapter 1 back to school

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 1

BACK TO SCHOOL

Dawn in the city of Karakura, the whole city was in motion because all students returned to classes, up the hill along the road Cherry Soul Society was one of the best schools in Japan and the world which only egresaban eminences so needed to be part of one of the most brilliant minds, an athlete, a descendant of one of the four noble families or just to have money.

Along the way a young cherry walked to his first day of class in the Soul Society, a young violet, thin eyes, white skin, black hair and a member belonging to the Kuchiki clan, one of the four noble families in the city.

Young Rukia Kuchiki walked admiring cherry trees that were not slow to bloom when the distance could see his childhood friend Renji Abarai who talked pleasantly with two young men of the same age, Rukia decided to give scope to meet the companions his friend.

Renji ! - Rukia shouted as he ran to his friend and his companions

Rukia ! - Renji said smiling to see his little friend

What a good thing you see before entering class- Rukia he said giving a smile

I know, I thought I'd see until time departure- Renji said giving her a hug

Are you ready for the first day of school - I wonder undoing the hug Rukia

Of course I said yes esperabas- feigning indignation Renji when he reminded his companions.

Both young men of good profile looked on blankly or say anything when Renji invite you to approach them.

-they are friends of the street where Renji said pointing them alive-now

-Ishida Uryu- Renji said, pointing to a tall dark blue hair lenses, Kurosaki Ichigo-and he is pointing to a tall, orange hair.

Rukia stood admiring the two young men, the two gods had a profile but will call more attention to the peculiar color of hair Ichigo.

-much Hello, my name Kuchiki said Rukia- young bowing which corresponded both young

Well on with the road or get serious Uryu said one afternoon so the others followed.

\- And I look forward to the cherry blossom is beautiful to see the way-pointing cherry Rukia said while the three young men nodded

\- Where are you Rukia-san? - Asked a curious Uryu because he thought he had heard the name Kuchiki

\- I'm from here karakura- I answer a missed Rukia

\- I think your name known Rukia san but I remember seeing a thoughtful Uryu said before-

Ichigo and Renji were limited to only listen to the conversation of his companions, Ichigo certainly did not remember having seen before, but Renji knew what I assumed ever mention them but did not remember.

\- Okay. What happens is ... - Rukia fidgeted with his fingers nervousness - I am the daughter of the Kuchiki clan of the four noble families so they always had classes with tutors and had a hard time convincing nii-sama to let me come a soul- Rukia said placing a hand behind his head and smiling nervously

'I see, that explains everything-Uryu said smiling

Ichigo frowned, did not like much the members of the noble families since they were always smug and irritating, but something in it caught his eye and did not seem a girl of common noble house.

-and you met Ichigo as Renji- said without giving much importance

Well really, I work for the Kuchiki family since I was a child and that was how I met Renji said, recalling Rukia-

Now he works for Nii-sama so we kept in touch and Nii-sama who decided to support Renji so she could study in soul, because as his right hand should be well prepared- Rukia said inflating the chest

The four young men continued talking in his way on some things, as they headed to the Soul Society, as it was the start of classes did not know what to expect from college and his talk helped them to control your nervousness.


	3. Chapter 2 first day

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 2

The first day

The Soul Society the most important school of Japan, specializing in military graduates, rising the way cherry on the hill could visualize its imposing entrance with two roses on the sides ending at arc initiation iron painted black with phrase "pride and honor to the family" big white walls hid two imposing buildings on either side of the first squadron where Yamamoto-Genryūsai director and deputy Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe was.

Upon entering the school a group of teachers guided Rukia, Renji, Ichigo and Uryu to a huge and crowded forum, to start with the welcome of the new year, students were women sitting on the right side and men on the left side so Rukia said goodbye to his friends, during the time reported they welcome the new students the rules of the Soul Society as women forum took their class in the building on the right called Gotei and men on the left called Seireitei, the only time where men and women mingled was the time of entry, lunch and departure to avoid disciplinary offenses.

After each student went to their respective building, upon entering the room Rukia I watch her companions that one by one had, the first was a girl of short stature and brown hair settled into a kind of bun that caught the attention of Rukia, his name was Momo Hinamori after she followed other companions are not given importance until I see another young high of very distinct attributes and mesmerizing blonde hair with blue eyes, that sat next to Rukia and warmly greeting Rukia thing that strange.

\- Or hayou ! - said the young blonde as he sat

\- O hayou- answered the young Kuchiki

\- My name is Rangiku Matsumoto - bowing

\- Kuchiki said responding reverence Rukia-

\- Said Rukia Kuchiki - small wonder momo

Aye, and you're Momo Hinamori is not well - Rukia said bowing just as Matsumoto

\- To ... it is-said bowing repeatedly

Classes continued its course the rest of the day, as repetitive as each start of classes, each class went for a teacher, he appeared and asked the students present.

In the adjoining building where the men were, was the same as in women each appeared before all came as a new teacher, so the day was becoming boring, however certain young pelinaranja not paid attention to that detail because he spent thinking about the little girl friend of Renji had just met, for some reason had caught his eye and was ready to discover why.

Ichigo Kurosaki son of an apparent humble family, had the opportunity to study in the Soul Society because he was a great athlete who possessed unique skills, a common day for a game of football practice between his old school and the institute Karakura Soul Society viewer watch him and caught his attention and to give the interview and learned that not only had knack for team sports but for individual combat and decided completely becarlo at school Soul Society.

Ichigo did not quite understand why it had decided becarlo however was a very good opportunity for him, as the Soul Society had the best education, and although he would miss his former colleagues would be together with their old friends Tatsuki Arisawa that as in they had a scholarship and Uryū Ishida that although his father had paid half of the college scholarship due to his intellect.

The hours kept passing day ever going to be more boring, until finally arrived for lunch and were free to wander around the school without going to the halls of Gotei or Seireitei, but could walk around, momo leaving for lunch and Matsumoto decided to follow Rukia, because did not get along with the rest of his companions, during the day had marked the known women's groups.

The men were heading to to the cafeteria while they talked nonsense and madness of the master Zaraki and his pulse serial murderer, when in the distance they saw Rukia with two unknown, were heading towards them when a young woman with dark hair It is placed in front of Ichigo.

'I do not know Ichigo said with a wave of his hand over his forehead in greeting as she smiled in complicity

-Tatsuki I'm glad to see you again Ichigo answered without giving the least importance

'That's all that idiot going to say - dealing a blow answers Tatsuki

'That hurt - Ichigo says rubbing his head when Tatsuki realizes that Uryu also meets the

-Ishida Also says these here, I thought face of astonishment that were out of town

-Arisawa One vertebral says adjusting his glasses like the peliazul

-debí imagine, with your father's money was obvious you'd be soul- said the girl as if it were no big deal

Well, despite my father's money and prestige as a physician I'm here thanks to a half scholarship for my intellect and my many skills-Uryu said something irritated by the comment of Tatsuki

the redhead who accompanied them had distracted with some peliblanco that like he knew Rukia so did not notice when I get near them young friend of Ichigo and Uryu, was about to present his white-haired companion but Uryu I will hasten to present to the young.

-Abarai-San it is Tatsuki Arisawa, an old companion and great friend of mine and kurosaki karakura- institute said the young man, pointing to the blue-haired girl who looked askance at the redhead

-much like, my name is Renji and he is my partner pointed Tōshirō Hitsugaya I said the white haired young bowing

What a child in Soul Society ago - Ichigo said, pointing to peliblanco

-¡no I am a child - said the white-haired

-of Course! you should be with my sis said to annoy Ichigo haired, whom he came a little vein in his forehead

While those two were still arguing Renji and Tatsuki uruy continued their way to the cafeteria where and Rukia and their companions were; Rukia to see the redhead's hair greeted him from a distance with one hand and watched his companions, the young Uryu and a young woman who did not know but who knew Uryu looked fine as we talked pleasantly with her, but could not see the pelinaranja he had met in the morning.

While Renji, Uryu and Tatsuki asked her lunch and discussed to see that they would ask for Ichigo and Toshiro the brunette tried to find the pelinaranja while watching Matsumoto and momo talk, suddenly in the distance I visualize the boy frown arguing with her haired friend, this action caused a smile on Rukia that caught the attention of Matsumoto so he followed the young black-haired look to see what both amused.

Rukia-san fence you're picarona- Matsumoto said with soft elbow in the chest of the brunette causing a blush on the cheeks of this

I do not know what hablas- Rukia said trying to avoid the gaze of the blonde

You know well that I speak Kuchiki, I mean as you stare at the pair of hair stranger said, smiling mischievously

-is Your boyfriend Kuchiki-san - momo said, causing Rukia expelled juice and drowned printing question

-of Course not! As it might be something of a rare painted hair - an exalted Rukia responded by calling attention to his other companions

At that time the aforementioned pelinaranja frown came with them to hear the commentary making the brunette, so before taking his food he brought his friend Uryu on a tray she went indignantly to the small insolent

-¡para To know dwarf, my hair is natural - Ichigo said with a vein in his forehead and staring at Rukia

-¡a Dwarf who the hell you say idiot - says Rukia getting to his feet indignantly

-¡a You DWARF - yelling at Rukia Ichigo continues attaching their foreheads

Shut up carrot - says Rukia and terminated the discussion to sit and turn his back, while his companions had a drop on his forehead

The break went normally, laughs and stories, an occasional fight between Ichigo and Rukia that amused the other, the end and give the bell to resume classes, they agreed to all of the output to be under the same cherry which they lunched together to go home.

Upon entering the classroom comments Uryu and Renji not passed unnoticed by Ichigo and were beginning to fill it, so it was not relevant Tōshirō so he preferred to focus on the instructions of the teacher, in the end someone would have to pass the notes the day that the Trio and probably would ask him.

For girls was exactly the same, except that now Tatsuki joined his group and sat next to Matsumoto, momo and Rukia to annoy ojivioleta, Matsumoto I leave not expect their suggestions that Ichigo and Rukia are attracted due their behavior and Rukia kept denying this claim of the blonde.

At the end of classes, as agreed by all met again under the big tree, talking about how boring it was the first day on matters that would lead and sports clubs on the way back home, after a long talk, the end of the road full of cherry trees, were separated according to where they were going, incidentally Uryu, Renji, Matsumoto and Tatsuki were on the road to the right and Tōshirō, momo, Rukia and Ichigo left, so that They fired and took the road.


	4. Chapter 3 a very peculiar way

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 3

A very peculiar way

Uryu, Tatsuki, Renji and Matsumoto walked toward home, the blonde was in a beauty supply store where the shipment had just arrived from the new season so it was the first to say goodbye to the group, the other three young They continued their way as they talked.

How come they got to the Soul Society? - Curious wonder Renji

Well ... my father is a well-known doctor ... is the director of "Quincy" hospital ... so I decided to pay my education in Soul Society-answer peliazul settling the glasses

-I between an athletic scholarship ... because it could entrar- Tatsuki said without giving much importance

'And you Abarai-san - wonder Uryu

It's a long story Renji said -I lost in the memories working in servitude of the Kuchiki family ... one day Rukia's grandfather came into the kitchen while I finished a task late at night, and to reward my efforts to work and study at the same time, I sponsor me and support me with the costs to enter Soul, I am very gratefully I answer the redhead

It's a very interesting story Abarai-san said Uryu resting his hand on the shoulder of red

'It's very admirable! ... Really, it was very kind of you and support you, not everyone reward or support the efforts of others looking to get ahead ... Kuchiki family is very different than said imagine- young amazed by the story of Renji

Uryu, Renji and Tatsuki their way talking about other nonsense and school issues, after leaving Tatsuki at home Uryu and Renji walked, while the other group that had taken the other way just as they conversed very pleasantly because the constant fights between Ichigo and Rukia, a contrasting couple with their other companions as Tōshirō only answer to the question very seriously and momo was flushed and somewhat intimidated

-¿kuchiki-San as your brother - I ask one peliblanco to distract the couple arguing and was beginning to annoy

Well Hitsugaya-san, right now it is very focused with the curriculum and to accommodate training for sports teams, as you know, he is responsible for planning the strategy for the sports tournament between institutes- said a very proud Rukia his nii-sama

'That's amazing Kuchiki-san - said a shy Hinamori

Wait a second, dwarf ... then your brother is a professor of Soul Society - Ichigo said trying to remember a teacher with the same surname as Rukia

'Of course ... What an idiot if you not pay attention to the name of your teachers ... and ... who dwarf flames, carrot -? Answered a very annoying Rukia kicking off another bout of insults and nicknames between

Tōshirō only rolled his eyes in annoyance, had fortunately reached another point where again be separated, as Hinamori and lived in the path of the left and had understood that like Rukia Ichigo lived down the road from the right, what he took leave of them, even they were so involved in their discussion they have not heard the farewell haired and realized until Hinamori took Rukia's arm in farewell.

Ichigo and Rukia walked up the path to the right while Hinamori and Tōshirō followed by the left Tōshirō finally said goodbye to the young and continued his quiet way thinking about what had happened with the chestnut.

Flash back

-Tōshirō-San said a shy Hinamori

-dime- said blankly peliblanco

-ammm ... I can not help thinking of the white color of your hair- said Chestnut

-that family ... as hair carefree teacher Ukitake- said without giving importance to comment Young

I see, he said the young-and disappointed not to get the white haired talk more when he realized who had come to live here-I Tōshirō house, thank you very much for acompañarme- said blushing again

'It was nothing left of me on my way home, I live two streets below-the boy he said pointing to the next street

-of all modes thanks- said giving a sincere smile that caused a strange feeling in the white-haired but ignore to continue their journey.

Ichigo and Rukia kept walking silently along the river as they had had enough of arguing over trifles, Kuchiki Rukia to be the daughter of a noble family lived in a huge mansion located next to the river guarded by huge walls with red tile roofs outgoing light to which could only go through the huge wooden door split down the middle with two beautifully carved cherry trees on each door and shut in the middle a beautiful finely detailed cherry blossom formed.

So ... here live big family kuchiki- Ichigo said stunned by the enormity of the Kuchiki mansion

-so carrot Rukia said with a grin

You know ... every day passing by and had never paid attention to the beautiful carved portón- Ichigo he said putting a hand on his orange hair while smiling sideways

-in my Nii-sama really likes watching cerezos- carving also said more attention ... besides the cherry blossom is part of the shield of the family kuchiki- he said, pointing to the huge flower in the center of the gate

They're beautiful ... I've only seen on the way to Soul Society-Ichigo said thoughtfully

They're beautiful ... I love them florecer- Rukia said watching the huge gate was opened leading to a paved wide enough for the passage of cars and the right side a small cherry covered walkway that led to the huge mansion.

You're your own forest of cherry in your home- amazed and said Ichigo with a drop on his forehead

... if I told you that Kuchiki mansion and the family is defined by cherry ... is normal for all around the mansion has cerezos- Rukia said as if it were the most normal thing in the world and starting to come into his house

I'll see you tomorrow enana- Ichigo said resuming his way home -enana- said stopping their march and turning slightly to look at your posture Rukia - is it okay if we walk to school together tomorrow - he said giving again pelinaranja back to ojivioleta to avoid showing a slight blush on her cheeks

Sure ... carrot told a very surprised Rukia

Then you pass by morning said goodbye to the distance Ichigo

-+YURA 3 AFRODY+-

The next day early in the Kurosaki family house as usual was already a scandal father arguing with a young pelinaranja before flying out the window listening, to return into her house with her beloved twin daughters to inattention mourn his son against the giant poster of his late wife.

-oni-chan is already breakfast- said little from the kitchen Yuzu Ichigo coming down the stairs

-Ichi-Nii will make you late to go to school down behind Karin said Ichigo

Karin 'I know, I'm just finishing also is not my fault that the old man's pass and taking off time-bugging Ichigo said as his father walked in the door and ran to the portrait of his late wife

-Masaki, Our son does not understand that just want a strongly man said Ishin kurosaki crying falsely before the portrait of his wife again

Ichigo said goodbye to her father and her sisters

Ichigo walked towards the house of Rukia to go through it as they had been the day before when I step on the point of the river where the tragedy of his childhood that he killed his mother happened, then recalled that one days be fulfilled another year of this terrible tragedy that changed his childhood and his way of being; the place was just a few steps from the house Rukia so young ojivioleta saw Ichigo suddenly stopped to admire the river before reaching for her

-fool! Let's get Rukia said one afternoon tired of waiting

Ichigo awoke from his reverie and ran towards Rukia

-¡a Dwarf who the hell you say idiot - Ichigo Rukia said getting angry face

Well, you stupid carrot, or is it perhaps beyond're deaf idiot - said the brunette starting on his way to school

Damn - Ichigo said giving-not reach me stop talking to himself frown deepened the pelinaranja

The journey continued with both silent, Rukia did not know if he should interfere in what happened to his companion and Ichigo Ichigo had no interest in starting a new fight, he was lost in his memories of that tragic night by the river. Meanwhile Tōshirō walked quietly when hands covered his eyes avoiding saw his way.

Good morning shiro-kun said a young woman behind him he uncorked eyes

Good morning Hinamori- said the young while avoiding at all costs shout

Can I walk with you to school shiro-kun - said glancing at the white-haired

'I do not care ... and my name Tōshirō- said the white-haired with a little vein in his hundred

I know ... but shiro-kun is cuter ... well ... let me tell you please- said putting chestnut eyes tender young preventing it refused

All right Hinamori- said with a sigh Tōshirō

Chestnut -momo- said inflating cheeks momo Tell me ... I like being told ASI- Chestnut said giving her a tender smile

At the foot of the path of cherry trees that are directed to the Soul Society peer group they met again; Uryu, Renji, Matsumoto Tatsuki and chatted as they waited for them to finish to get Rukia, momo, Hitsugaya and Ichigo at his side to go up the road to her new school day, and to talk a little all before they had to separate due to the school rules to separate men from women.

A lunchtime as agreed at parting in the school entrance has gathered new under the same cherry tree the day before to eat and kill time, talks and laughs among young ojivioleta realized inattention Ichigo what was happening or talking and his distraction because of his shed grape juice in his jacket, but I ask you at home.

The classes passed on a regular basis, but that day I could not concentrate, missing just three days for the death anniversary of the death of his mother so Uryu and Tatsuki did not seem strange behavior, they knew that days before that Terrible young pelinaranja date returned distant and distracted from everything else around him, but for the rest of his companions was a strange situation to see the pelinaranja in that state.

After school, all met again at the entrance and repeated his previous journey, Tatsuki, Matsumoto, Uryu and Renji took his way, his Hinamori Tōshirō and Rukia with Ichigo took the road to the river.

-Ichigo- Said Rukia to draw attention to his companion

-hmmm- said pelinaranja deep in thought

-Ichigo- Repeated the pelinegra- do you think of anything ... everything is fine -? Said in a worried tone the ojivioleta

-not pelinaranja said nothing-looking the river is well-staring-all said more to himself than to the brunette or that's how she took

Very well ... here we are at my house said looking at the door of his mansion

It's true-said Ichigo out of the trance he was all day

I know that something happens to you ... you look me he says Rukia said looking worried

Rukia I ... not ... - said the young man looking away pelinaranja

why-not you tell me anything if you want Ichigo ... but I'll be here waiting for you to want to share with me said the young black-haired as he sought to give his eyes a tender smile

thanks Rukia- dropped the orange-haired with a smile goes by you tomorrow okay - said turning around and taking the pelinaranja your way


	5. Chapter 4 the nights

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 4

the nights

a new day began in the city of Karakura, and the streets were full of students running the schools, was very clear the difference in standard between students so it was defined very well to college belonged to a big road with few trees in the opposite direction of the way to Soul Society Nights was another huge schools of Japan and very renowned for having a large number of foreign students, so they had great diversity of customs and habits.

With white uniforms with black lines on their way to their first day of school some unlikely pair of blue A young high hair and feline appearance walked and tried to argue with her companion, a young man with black hair and green eyes that only ignored his companion act more irritated fellow blue eyes behind them walked another couple who called everyone's attention because it look like a small child he spent shouting at a young brown cowboy hat.

Damn Ulquiorra - peliazul said staring at his companion no longer ignore - yelled irritated

No case has to pay attention to avoid tonterías- Ulquiorra said without taking his eyes from reading it was so entertaining

'You tell me your stupid book is more interesting - said irritably Grimmjow

... Of course, if anything is more interesting than your berrinches- said Ulquiorra

Night a large white building composed of towers and wide aisles, covered by a huge glass dome with a hole at its tip for room ventilation, the best school for foreign students because in Soul Society were reserved the right Admission to foreigners, its director Sōsuke Aizen along with his deputy Gin Ichimaru had the fervent belief that foreign students could be much better than students in their own country, with foreign eminent professors as its main objective is to destroy Soul Society and win your sports prestige.

As it was expected to be the first day of school, the principal Aizen welcomed the new students and welcome ceremony shared with his new students and teachers the main goal for this school shekel defeat in all sporting events the Soul Society, the Institute Karakura was never a sports power because Soul Society was responsible for recruiting prospects of good athletes in the school, so the first place was always between The nights and Soul Society.

After the ceremony, students went to their respective classrooms, unlike Soul Society student nights were not separated by gender, both men and women were mixed groups, and the director Aizen went to his office to talk to your subordinated.

Gin Ichimaru, right hand and informant Aizen, commissioned to find out all the information of new students entering the Soul Society and all scholarships as athletes, also in charge of finding the best foreign athletes to Las Noches.

Gin ... Tell me what you learned of the new students of Soul Society - the director spoke with peculiar calm Aizen

Well as usual recruited high school students said karakura- gin with his vulpine smile

'I see ... something to worry about - said the director putting his chin in his hands folded on the desk

-for Tatsuki Arisawa martial arts fighter a great athlete and son Ichigo Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki gin Ishiin said latter opening his eyes waiting for the reaction of his superior

Kurosaki Ichigo Aizen said thoughtfully

-so they head ... out of other athletes to compete are the same ... Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki Tōshirō are the most dangerous apparently-told gin carefree

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki ... so ... Yamamoto brought together the children of Masaki and meditative Hisana- said Aizen

What are you thinking Aizen manager - I asked worriedly as gin knew that look full of revenge, desire and ambition

-in anything special gin ... and you'll know Aizen said, smiling as always

Surely it has to do with his past-said gin as cunning as a fox

Tell me about the new students gin Aizen said avoiding his subordinate comment

-this year recruit very good athletes, they are all versatile despite having a gin specialites- said proud of his work

Give me all the information them- Aizen said earnestly

\- Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck, the best couple of shot with arch-haired said showing a picture of a couple and a small blonde girl with brown hair and beard - Tier Harribel, SWIMMING- expert said showing the photo of a blonde swarthy - Nnoitra Gilga expert in combat said showing a picture of a tall young man with long black hair - Nelliel Your Odelschwanck, an expert in sports artísticos- said while showing a picture of a huge green-haired young attributes -and to end top prospects, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, specialists in athletics, but were captains in all existing sports clubs, sport- aces finally said the white-haired one with two photographs showing a young man with black hair and green eyes and another one Young blue-haired feline features

-exelente gin gave Aizen turning his chair to look out the huge stained glass window in the direction of Soul Society while smiling broadly

Gin left the principal's office Aizen to enter the meeting room within two hours ending classes would meet with the captains of sports teams to inform them everything about his talk with the director and plans to follow to win any arena to the Soul Society.

At the end of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra they walked around campus classes toward the meeting room where they would meet the deputy Ichimaru to explain them how the director had decided to act this year to defeat the Soul Society and students of the institute Karakura to participate in the sporting event of the year, before reaching their destination they encountered a young green-haired prominent breasts arguing with a tall, thin, very long black hair and a huge smile.

-Nnoitra And let the green-haired peacetime- said as he walked quietly

-do not leave you alone until completely defeat and get the title of best fighter of mixed arts in free category and mixed- insisted the tall strongly taking the green-haired arm to face him

'For the last time ... I no longer compete in that category ... now I want to be champion of artistic and sport said the green-haired ignoring his look and sign a snort of annoyance

Then you fight with me compels said as he tried to hit her a strong hand stopped him

So should not treat a woman said a young brown-haired look of quiet which was accompanied by a small blonde

'And do you care - said Nnoitra

'I care that I do not like that mistreat the ladies ... well ... nothing of honor to provoke a fight against a champion based golpes- Brown said as he began to move away to enter the meeting room

That bastard Nell has saved you ... but this does not stop here, said the raven entering the meeting room in search of another boy

In the distance Ulquiorra and Grimmjow observed throughout the previous scene and when I finish order entered the meeting room behind a young brunette blonde, upon entering the room, the deputy Ichimaru and sat waiting at the head of the table with a many folders on your right the young man who had faced brown hair to blond Nnoitra and passenger beside them was granted the green-haired girl and left before them brown hair was blond were sitting I had entered before Grimmjow and Ulquiorra beside her Nnoitra was looking glared at cafes haired gentleman did not know, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra decided to take a seat next to Nnoitra to start the meeting.


	6. Chapter 5 instituto karakura

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 5

Institute Karakura

Dawn in the city of Karakura, everyone began to leave to go to their jobs the day, cafes and shops were full of employees who started their shifts while you transport the streets and were full of students began their classes, for people who lived in Karakura it was common to see the streets full of uniforms, due to the large number of students was having three universities in the city, but equally influenced much to its economy and prosperity.

An orange-haired girl walking alone on the streets with the school uniform Karakura however despite being the first day of classes you will not be noticed at all excited and looked distracted while walking beside her a tall, dark walked silently.

-¡waaa ! I sado kun, I'm very sad said pelinaranja

-mmm- simply pronounce brown

'I can not believe that Tatsuki-chan is gone with Ishida-kun to Soul Society ... can no longer see her diary said with a sigh the pelinaranja

'I got a big brown fellows said again

I know ... thinking it is a great opportunity for her ... but still ... can not help but be sad because I no longer study with us-the pelinaranja bufo

-but will give our greetings to Ishida- Chad said without expression

The couple continued walking distance and saw two girls walking like orange-haired and brown brought Karakura school uniform. The two young women walked chatted pleasantly while a dark hair and an air of toughness uniform complained to her twin sister who was sweet and brown-haired, despite being twins had nothing that resembled in appearance or character.

Suddenly a young man with brown hair and short stature ran towards them trying to embrace them in exchange for a leg of the young dark hair, while this scene was going brown and Origine they overtook them automatically recognizing Keigo Asano who was in the floor due to kick Mizuiro Kojima young and coming up behind them with his classic phone in hand.

-are Ichigo's sisters said Brown

\- Or hayou Kurosaki Ichigo-san said the sister of Ichigo

\- Or hayou Inoue-san and told both sisters sanctions sado

-the sisters of Ichigo are very bad with me Keigo said as he stood in a fetal position and had a dark aura surrounding it

-and you'd expect if you run like a maniac to saludarlas- Mizuiro said as sent a text with his phone

The six people continued their way to school, but some pelinaranja could not help being a bit worried with something that was around the head and having to do with family kurosaki kept seeing the twin thing that already had something uncomfortable from several meters behind.

-¿Inoue-San something happens - small wonder Yuzu

I've ... No ... no ... of course not ... - pelinaranja said placing his hands in front of her expressing negation

-¿te Anxious to know where this Ichi-nii is not Inoue-san - said the brunette who was very adept at noticing the emotions of people around them

-Etto ... because if Kurosaki-san said something embarrassed pelinaranja

-oni-chan no longer attend the school karakura- said little Yuzu

-¡heee - Orihime and Keigo shouted while

'Why's that? - Asked Mizuiro keeping your phone to put as much attention

Ichigo is in Soul Society with brown Ishida- who had been silent so far said

-kurosaki-kun said with downcast eyes pelinaranja

-¡aa !, You knew Chad - Keigo asked the brunette screaming

Ichigo talk early to tell me not to wait to go to school, now attend Soul Society-Brown said as serious as ever

-kurosaki-kun said no before- Origine said contained some tears

'I did not say the raven llamo- without giving much importance

That said Ichigo- brown with raised fists and tears peering through his eyes as the twins admired his bipolarity

-Etto ... Kurosaki-san ... how did Ichigo ended in Soul Society - the orange-haired wonder the twins

-Ichi-Nii received an athletic scholarship, they called a few days ago to provide a grant of 100% in Soul Society and the acceptor Karin said undertaking its way

-oni-chan know it's a great opportunity, Ishida-san also call after the manager will call to retarlo- Yamamoto said Yuzu before running to catch her sister already had advanced

Ichigo is now with the dark thinking said Ishida-

-tatsuki chan was also woodcock, and agree, to be holy pupil Yoruichi said pelinaranja with a finger on her chin

-¿Arisawa Also went - he said Keigo starting to run and mourn like crazy

Well at least we know they are together, we can only wish them luck Mizuiro said resuming his way to his school

All members of the group continued their journey enjoying the nonsense of Keigo, so they did not notice the group that walked behind them and had heard everything.

-¡waaa! Kurosaki is no longer in the College-a young pigtails rose complained while eating a donut

So I go to Soul Society-he said a young black hair combed back

It was obvious that they call it, is a good athlete, and Soul Society loses opportunities ASI- said a young man reading a book very carefully

-even will be interesting to see which plans Aizen director of nights for kurosaki surely not stay with hands Crusades said a young brunette with cap

Both groups of friends came to school and presented to the board of welcome, the kurosaki twin sat among the first places belonging to freshmen because they had just entered, the other took place among students in later years.

After giving his speech the director Shinji Hirako each group went to their classroom to start their first day of school, classroom unlike Soul Society that had divided men from women were of mixed groups so as we usual, Chad and Mizuiro enjoyed Keigo faces when they saw a pretty new girl, Orihime meanwhile thought about what happened in the morning with the sisters of Ichigo Kurosaki, they were a few rooms away.

"Kurosaki kun and Tatsuki chan have changed schools to Soul Society, and will not see in a while, it is the dream of chan Tatsuki but I can not help feeling jealous, if she can keep seeing Kurosaki kun kun also kurosaki he said goodbye to me, maybe I'm not special for him, but neither took leave of Asano and Kojima san san, but only sado kun is your best friend "

While Ichigo was lost in thought ignoring the teacher's instructions, one pelirosa girl tasting paddle was also true pelinaranja restless thinking I had seen more than once in their school and despite having had a relationship with her group of friends and end up with bad terms she could not get it out of his head and had been waiting all holidays to see it again and try to befriend him, but now found out that the orange-haired not Karakura attending but Soul Society.

Classes continued throughout the day normally, after school all the students left for their homes, kurosaki sisters ran with his brother at home doing homework, she rose movie had decided to follow the twins to find out where Ichigo Kurosaki and lived to watch while pelinaranja had come to his home and thought it might dinner when his phone rang and appeared on the screen the number of Tatsuki.


	7. Chapter 6 the objectives

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 6

the objectives

The days passed in the city of Karakura, people performing their daily work, workers and students looked to address transport very early, and leaving classes again a lot of students in the streets looked, because of the large many young people residing in the city's economy progressed and was based on the malls, restaurants and cafes and parks that were also filled with young lovers.

As had become customary for Rukia Ichigo went walking together towards their new school day later they ran into some of his other friends and as usual only argued on the road trying to find out who had the most creative insult, when the distance they could make out a white uniform who identified very well.

Damn, now I have no desire to fight with those damned of the nights- he said wearily pelinaranja

-are students of the school of foreign is not so - little wonder

Aye, and as always kurosaki blows with them Uryu said grab behind them, causing a big scare as settled his glasses

-Ishida Rukia said one amazed sanctions

What the fuck did you say four eyes, you're telling me troublemaker 'said the exalted pelinaranja taking the collar of his partner

-kurosaki Ichigo- peliazul shouted a young man walking towards the group pelinaranja arming much fuss

What do you want, maybe I know you - or said something surprised pelinaranja

'My name Grimmjow said Jaegerjaquez- chest lifted peliazul

'And that to me - let the pelinaranja him away to continue their way

I see you have new friends Kurosaki said lens while the boy let out a sarcastic laugh

-is Your friend kurosaki kun - ojivioleta said with feigned voice that annoyed both the pelinaranja

which hell ... and you said no ... - he dropped the exalted pelinaranja and a little vein in his forehead when Rukia's arm pull the peliceleste

-Fence, fence ... yes you have good taste kurosaki ... who is this hottie who accompanies you? Introduce me ... do not you think? - Grimmjow said licking his lips and looking at Rukia as prey

Let her go accursed said pelinaranja when peliceleste fell to the ground before being touched by Ichigo

Kuchiki Rukia 'My name is ... and do not think that you will not put in your place if you ever touch me again ... pervert gave the brunette as she walked toward her school and left unconscious by his strong kick peliceleste

I've Rukia, Ichigo espérame- said while walking to follow the ojivioleta on your way with Uryu

'I see you're not the only fool who likes to dye their hair, hair carrot ojivioleta said in a tone that betrayed his annoyance

What the fuck you say dwarf - said pelinaranja

And if again they continued on their way towards Soul Society with its classic morning discussion, while a young dark-haired green-eyed he approached the peliceleste knocked out on the floor to revive him, but is not etched on his face smiled inwardly to see how They had knocked out his teammate and devised the best way to revive him.

-¡¿pero What the hell -?! Peliceleste said as he stood exalted by the bucket of cold water that had drained enzyme

Why, if operation said the dark-haired ignoring the anger of his partner

'What the hell is wrong with you Ulquiorra? peliceleste said scowling and baring his fangs that made him look like panther

-only I woke up after being knocked out by small- said the raven to bring his companion

-That !, Dwarf is strong but will not happen again, but it's a good game for micro dropped the cat with a grim smile

if, as you said the green-eyed digas- ignoring his companion again

-in order, made strong information provided by gin on board - ask the peliceleste

-so, Ichigo Kurosaki Rukia Kuchiki passes every morning, and occasionally encounter Ishida said the dark-haired Uryu-

Well come on, we have our goals and we go to classes-Panther said, rubbing the spot where he had kicked Rukia

-+YURA AFRODY+-

Elsewhere twin headed back to their class and as usual Keigo was also continually harassed the advantage of the absence of Ichigo Ichigo that morning but had sent a text message on his cell phone that I had something serious and distracted from their usual harassment.

Asano san -¿te something happens - I wonder young pelinaranja walking along the dark as ever

-Etto ... is that Ichigo texted me this morning said teary-eyed as she showed the text to Orihime

-¿un Text kurosaki kun - pelinaranja said reading the text aloud -Keigo You better leave my sisters alone, although I know that Karin you can kick your ass next time I'll kill myself-end of quote the orange-haired with a droplet on his forehead and a nervous smile

Ichigo is very protective of his sisters said Chad with the seriousness of always

While these young people walked and talked about Ichigo message so they did not pay attention to some dark blonde taking photos at a distance from each of them with his green-haired companion.

'So they are the sisters said the green-haired Itsigo-

-¿Itsigo - I asked the puzzled blonde Who is Itsigo?

-the sexy pelinaranja mentioned in the meeting yesterday said the green-haired with eyes of heart

-HA you mean Ichigo Kurosaki sighed the dark Listen Nell, do not flatter him, do not know exactly what plans they have for him and those around him said Mr. Aizen- keeping your camera

I know, I can not help but wonder what motivates him to plan something against kurosaki and said the green-haired kuchiki- also keeping your photographic equipment

'We've got what we need, we go or we'll be late to class-up to the blonde said the van had provided school

While Harribel drove towards evening Nell in the passenger seat recalled the meeting held a few days ago where they issued orders and objectives to each and despite knowing that owed allegiance and obedience to Mr. Aizen director of the nights I was not sure what they were doing was good so I kept thinking about what happened.

-well demos start the meeting- Ichimaru Gin said taking a seat at the head of the table

'What is this all about deputy - Coyote Starrk asked a young man with beard and relaxed appearance

-all the information they need is in the folders in front of their seats, as they know the Soul Society and Karakura institute as we have new students, you are the best among all the students why are captains of their teams-Ichimaru said gin erasing its typical foxy smile

-the objectives are very peculiar what catches my attention is that they are relatives most of them is not well - watching Nell said files

-the main objectives as you will see are the kurosaki and continuous kuchiki- gin

-subdirector, why we must also investigate Kuchiki Byakuya if he is a teacher ... the objectives are not just students - I ask again Nell

Nell-and closes the mouth ... I do not always interested as we can annoy those useless Soul Society who feel too due to its prestige and its "elite" - he said Nnoitra showing a huge sneer

All right guys, the order observed is that, if seen to be a casual and natural encounter, if you do not look much better, it is preferable not realize that we observe, and then have your new orders-said Ichimaru opened his eyes and with a straight face

Haha ... well I do not know to observe them, I will have no problem beating the weed pelinaranja- said a young blue haired blue and feline panther-like appearance

ignoring comments ... accords them the objectives ... Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in charge of watching Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, as well as other objectives that are in Soul Society ... Harribel and Nelliel will take care of twins and kurosaki gin father also said closing his wallet and giving up the meeting

The car in front stopped at night, causing Nell out of their memories and thoughts, afternoon should deliver its report to the deputy Ichimaru for him to deliver it to direct Aizen then be devoted only to train for competitions and wait orders.


	8. Chapter 7 social classes

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 7

social clases

Again another day began in the city of Karakura had been two weeks since the start of classes in high schools, the routine was the same daily, was later lifted, preparing for his daily routine, he prayed a little to his ancestors and his late wife before going down to breakfast with his little sister, as he had promised his late wife's care for her as if she was his own blood, I had given his name to what it was another member of the clan and to behave to scratch.

For several days it was the same, to get to the table the little black-haired was already waiting for him to wish him good morning and eat breakfast in silence, to finish before retiring to their jobs the day they talked a little about the remaining of the day they had prepared, she attended the school where he worked, so I could watch her to behave but because of their different times of activities he could not accompany her, usually reliable Abarai Renji his pupil and apprentice passed through it, but lately had stopped going to meet because another young man who was with her.

The first days had passed up the subject of orange-haired boy who was with her every day to go to school and came home, but lately Rukia started talking more often he and his adventures during the day and it worried him, as a excellent leader and man who likes to be in control of all decided to investigate a little more about the boy and the results of their thorough investigation had not left completely satisfied, he was also the fact that his little sister was already marriageable age and he was sure to find an excellent match to match.

The young dark-haired man watching through the window of his office was so deep in thought that he felt the presence of some purple-haired woman who had come to his office to bother as daily however had left him keep meditating for a few seconds until his patience was exhausted so he decided to give a little bump on his neck and get him out of his reverie.

-andas distraído hoy Byakuya Bo- dijo la mujer divertida

-¿Qué haces aquí Shihōin?- dijo el pelinegro molesto

-¿Qué ocurre Byakuya Bo, porque tan de mal humor?- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio del pelinegro causando una venita en la frente de este

-nada de tu interés- dijo el joven mientras miraba por la ventana a su pequeña hermana que discutía con cierto pelinaranja

-ya veo, ¿te preocupa la pequeña Rukia cierto?- dijo la mujer gato mientras se acercaba a la ventana también

\- me preocupa su relación con ese muchacho de pelo naranja- dijo el hombre caminando en dirección de su escritorio

-¿te preocupa Ichigo?, no veo el por qué, es un buen muchacho- dijo la mujer sentándose frente del pelinegro

-lo sé, es un buen estudiante, un atleta, es parte fundamental para ganarle a las noches en los torneos, su padre es médico, tiene un pequeña clínica en casa, sus dos hermanas que son gemelas estudian en el instituto karakura, su hermana kurosaki Karin fue becada también pero rechazo la beca- dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos en busca de la información de su cabeza

Well, well Byakuya Bo; you surprise me really, you have well researched the boy said with an amused smile woman with purple hair

It's my duty as Kuchiki clan leader know everything about my family surrounding the raven he said placing his chin on his hands on the desk

'And what worries you boy if you have many virtues - Serious cat woman wonder

-has many virtues is true, though he is not deserving of a Kuchiki, Soul Society is due to an athletic scholarship, there are social classes Shihōin, your better than anybody should know, we belong to noble families, and just It is middle class, Rukia should not interact much with him, I've seen that look before-said the brown-faced superiority

Byakuya know well that to me has never cared that of social classes, it is so ridiculous, you also do not you care that when you married and you adopted to Rukia- Hisana said Yoruichi

While the pair of teachers continued their conversation at the office of Byakuya, the ojivioleta pelinaranja and discussed how each morning, while his teammates looked on as always, occasionally, Renji and Uryu intervened and diverted the attention of the couple but for a short period.

-¡YA PARECITO ENOUGH OF IDIOTS - the group heard a young black-haired yelling at the couple arguing

-Arisawa Sanctions surprised and intimidated said Renji

'I have had enough with their screams young couple separating said

It was about time someone told the callara- haired young angry

-that this dwarf is enfadosa- said his back pelinaranja

dwarf, whom you say idiot said the little black-haired

-and here we go again, shut-kurosaki not know the young man said lens

'I will leave or I'll end morons golpearlos- Tatsuki said with a dark aura around her eyes bright

Arisawa-continuous bleeding the boy said nervous lenses

All right, talk to Orihime yesterday and said we should go out every weekend to the plaza she said with a huge smile

-¿Orihime - They asked Renji, and Rukia Tōshirō

-is a former teammate, she studies with the sisters of the karakura- institute kurosaki Uryu he said answering your question

-should you come to know it also said a lively Ichigo

Renji said course which follows

I would not have answered the problem-haired

-I, I will ask to Nii sama, but it sure will not problem- answered Rukia

Renji only glanced at her sadly, would not be very wise q according his superior, but perhaps because the would accompany her; the term recess and left their buildings. After school each took his way being to RSVP with Tatsuki, along with Rukia Ichigo walked towards his house but one question kept haunt head.

Rukia, do you really need to ask permission from your brother - asked Ichigo

-so, but not because they give me permission Ichigo, but respect for him, one day I will tell our story Rukia said ending the conversation

Then you ask all - Ichigo said concerned

'What you getting Ichigo - said the young

\- Is that ... - Ichigo said as he paused

What happens Ichigo - I wonder at him with concern the ojivioleta

'Have you said your brother of our friendship - Ichigo asked with serious look

-well ... he has not told me nothing-said puzzled

-olvídalo- said the young man continued his way

Rukia simply reach out and walked silently up to the door of her house, she knew that something was troubling to pelinaranja going to ask but when the door opened and went to meet them Byakuya

NII said the brunette sama

Good night said the raven with its mettle kuchiki

NII sama, came early- Rukia said bowing his brother

Good night Byakuya- said Ichigo getting a glare from the raven and a kick of the brunette

Rukia's late, you should entrar- said the dark-haired serious

\- Yes, Nii sama said the brunette bowing his brother

Good night Rukia- Ichigo said taking his way

Goodbye said the brunette Ichigo- entering his home along with Byakuya

Upon entering the mansion Kuchiki Rukia went upstairs to leave their things and prepare to go down to dinner with his brother and every night, but despite being a night with their common routine something told him it would not be a dinner to talk to accustomed, for some reason he did not like the feeling that left him that his nii sama came home early without telling before, certainly should speak something with it, which was a coincidence because she must notify his departure the weekend with friends.

During dinner they were silent, neither was decided to speak but silence began to become uncomfortable at Rukia decided to start its previously announced night talks.

'How was your day nii sama? - Asked the ojivioleta announcing that they could withdraw and wiping his plate with napkin

Same as always, all in order-the brunette said with a straight face particularly typical of a kuchiki

'I see, you're early this day nii sama said the brunette

house-he had affairs said the dark-haired resolver-

NII sama, I ... I wanted to ask permission to leave with my colleagues over the weekend to the square, Renji anger with us too ... so do not worry about me, Rukia said staring at his brother

Rukia All right, you go out with your companions he said the raven placing his hands on the table and lacing his fingers

Is there something you worry nii sama? - Asked the ojivioleta puzzled by the behavior of his nii sama

Rukia, I wanted to ask you something more seriously said the raven

Tell me nii sama replied small kuchiki

What kind of relationship do you have with Kurosaki Ichigo - he said the raven without causing Rukia tactfully choked on his own saliva

NII sama ... etto ... because we are only friends nii sama said the brunette worried about what would tell his nii sama

I see ... I hope not pass a simple friendship Rukia and do not relations with both these tuyos- friends said the raven before getting up from the table to leave the room

But the brunette nii sama said in disbelief at what he said Byakuya

Rukia, you must understand that you are not a normal young man, you're a Kuchiki, and must act accordingly, Kurosaki Ichigo and Tatsuki Arisawa not of our own class so it is not advisable for you to relate to them both

Renji nii sama ... But neither is and is always with us in the desperate cry meetings important ones ojivioleta

Renji is my ward so it's different with him, all that is the same is that it could not aspire to more than just a friend of yours, is not worth having a closer relationship kuchiki- said the raven staring at na small kuchiki

But ... - Rukia fought back tears

There is another matter that want to tell Rukia, it is about your future as a member of the clan kuchiki- said the raven taking small chin to look at him intently

NII sama Rukia not know what else might say, I was in shock

-soon came time to think about your marriage so under the circumstances iniciare to seek the best prospect among our friends for you, you should be fully worthy of our lineage released the leader of the kuchiki

-matrimonio- said the girl who was kneeling on the floor with tears that welled in her eyes

It's our duty to think about the prosperity of our lineage Rukia Kuchiki as it must maintain our nobility, but then we'll talk about that subject, enjoy your weekend with your companions was the last thing he said before leaving kuchiki the room leaving Rukia lying on the floor crying


	9. Chapter 8 a shoulder to mourn

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 8

A shoulder to mourn

Overnight Tatsuki received the confirmation message to the output of the weekend except Rukia, so decided to confirm with Orihime for her to notify Chad and others and the next morning he would inform Ichigo and the others point meeting and time.

The next morning Rukia had awakened late because he had cried, down to breakfast, overnight Byakuya had already gone to work so decided to have breakfast in your room, one of his servants had delivered the message left by his brother before leaving.

"Rukia leave instructions that from tomorrow the driver will take you and bring you the school as Ichigo Kurosaki tell him when he came to get you, I wait in my office during lunch break"

Rukia just wanted to lie down again on his bed and keep crying, but her nii sama was waiting and she could not let him wait for his arrival, so it was arranged and set in the shopping Kuchiki family to Soul Society, arriving immediately was directed to the office of Professor Byakuya for lunch in complete silence, Rukia Byakuya no desire to see anything, I was disappointed in the judgment of his brother but owed too.

Meanwhile in the courtyard of Soul Society a group of friends ate their food in complete harmony which seemed strange because they were accustomed to certain morning fights between the couple of Ichigo and Rukia who was conspicuous by its absence.

What is it ?, kurosaki these quieter and distracted from what normally said a white-haired with fun

Did I ?, what did you say Tōshirō - Ichigo looking in search of the brunette he said

Where you left Rukia chan, chan Tatsuki - a redheaded wonder worried

'And to me because I ask? If it was not even introduced School- said the brunette drinking juice

-kurosaki, do not go through Kuchiki san every morning - said the young lens

Yes, but this morning his brother opened me and told me he was ill and no longer need to go through it or accompany, from tomorrow will bring and take his chauffeur said pelinaranja faced trouble

-¿Rukia Ill - said the redhead

that's what I said and did not mean me when I asked Ichigo said

q I think I'll go visit her later-mused the redhead

-of step ask if we accompany the weekend Renji said Tatsuki sanctions

Sure chan Tatsuki said the redhead

Will you go to visit - Ichigo asked with a grin that showed jealousy that caused him

Of course, if, as a pupil of sama Byakuya Kuchiki can enter the mansion without problems, I am also the best friend of Rukia- consent redhead said what he felt Ichigo Rukia even safer than it pelinaranja

-do You want to accompany kurosaki - said a fun peliazul

Of course not, or who worry that dwarf, just salúdamela and say that I hope this very well-said standing pelinaranja

Ichigo 'Where you going? - Asked Tatsuki

-only I'll walk around, before the end of the receso- Ichigo said as he walked away

-kurosaki is so stupid to hide his feelings for Kuchiki, and it's stupid to not realize that of his feelings said the white-haired

YURA 3 AFRODY

The raven was reviewing some records while waiting for his little sister to lunch together, the driver should not delay in carrying, he knew he had been very hard on Rukia the night before so he decided to excuse her from their classes to she could rest, however daily routine responsibilities were impassable for this raven so had quoted for lunch, but surely she would not eat throughout the day.

Rukia came to school, had no plans to stay so was not carrying his uniform, went immediately to the office of his brother in complete silence, not wanting to draw attention to not give that talk to their peers about du prefer by name , knocked on the door twice and after receiving approval from his nii sama step to enter and take a seat, the brothers kuchiki lunch in silence at the end Rukia got up and said goodbye to his brother to retire back home.

Classes ended and all departed to their homes, Ichigo did not even wait for his companions, he was so stressed by her day that she wanted anyone, all I calmed her stress was the knowledge that the weekend was close and could see the dwarf at the exit or so he hoped.

Renji went straight to the Kuchiki manor to check on Rukia, I would ask of the output of the weekend and would pass notes and task chan Tatsuki had commanded him not to be delayed for missing, he had thought to leave the Kuchiki mansion talk to Ichigo so that it was quieter because otherwise the pelinaranja could do something crazy because of his bad mood.

Arriving at the mansion Kuchiki Renji knocked on the door and one of the servants of the clan opened the door and led him to the living room, where I hope Rukia not take long to lose, hours before Renji had sent a message to inform I would go to see her for not finding indisposed.

Rukia struggled as he could to hide the fact that he had been crying in her room yet his childhood friend knew enough to know that something was bothering her.

How do you keep Rukia, Ichigo told us you were sick - said the redhead

Much better Renji it was a simple resfriado- said with a smile ojivioleta

-a resfriado- Renji said not believing what he said the brunette

-so Renji but I'm having tea better- said previously served by the easement in his hands

'I see, well, Tatsuki san sent me these notes for you- said the redhead taking some books from his backpack

\- Arigato- said the brunette taking notebooks

We -all worry much, especially Ichigo- let the young man, glancing at his friend to see his reaction

I'm very sorry if any worriedly said the girl hiding her face

Rukia ... I'm losing patience ... I think perhaps silly - said the young man with red hair in angry tone

\- ... -the Ojivioleta knew no words, just keep quiet

Are we not friends - said the redhead intently looking at kuchiki Tell me once and that's what happens ... you bring a face of sadness you can not q with it ... plus I saw you coming to Soul at lunch- time said he worried young

You're right Renji, I am very sad ... nii sama told me he no longer wants to live together with both Ichigo and Tatsuki ... he says he does not belong to our class and I must live with both of them for that ... is not worthy of a kuchiki - he dropped the ojivioleta to tears at his friend intently

-pe ... but ... I am not of your social class ... Why I can be your friend - Jack asked perplexed by what he had just heard

I asked-as nii sama ... said you're different to be his pupil and also almost're part of the family said with a hint of joy the brunette

I see ... that's what q you so sad ... and so did not go to class today, a sigh of annoyance the redhead did not understand the behavior of his superior

-a little more Renji- said the brunette looking down

sama-if that Byakuya told Ichigo that no longer pass through you and I know, Ichigo told us in the morning when we asked for TI said Renji carefree

apart from the dubious black-haired that- said to tell your friend or not

Anything else - Renji did not understand that her friend was referring

NII sama told me that it is time to look for a promise to me, told me to look someone worthy of the Kuchiki family to be my husband-Rukia let the tears out of his eyes.

Meanwhile Ichigo Kurosaki had come to be locked in his room directly after greeting her sisters as they were always home before him, did not understand that I had such a bad mood, but did not want anything from anyone or the world, I felt devastated and frustrated since in the morning after having gone through Rukia and did not know why.

Karin chan, can you go tell oni chan already dinner - small Yuzu cry from the kitchen

Twin answer -hai-

Karin had noticed from recent days that his brother came in high spirits and brought a special glint in his eyes that had not seen since she remembered, she knew very well that the absence was due shine in the eyes of your loved one Brother and he suspected why he had now returned the luster it had in childhood but this day his brother had arrived in a bad mood, which meant that something had happened and she would help him in what he could to that their happiness would not be ruined.

-Ichi Nii says Yuzu already dinner- said the brunette as she touched the door

I have hunger -not Karin- said pelinaranja reclining on his bed

Nii -Ichi you dinner, but Yuzu bother much- said Ichigo's younger sister as she ran to her room

-HA ... it is well- said angrily pelinaranja

-¿Ichi Nii're okay? - Asked the brunette

Of course yes, why do you ask? - Ichigo said, surprised by the question of his little sister she knew what was circumspect

Today these sad Ichi nii- said the brunette staring at his brother

Of course I do not, I'm just tired dropped the orange-haired looking away but knew that would not fool your little sister

Sure ... whatever you say ... Ichi Nii ... fight for it ... Do not miss your happiness-small Karin said as she left the room Ichigo.

Ichigo had stood with wide eyes, did not understand that his little sister or rather did not want to understand it he meant. Meanwhile Renji was still processing the information that Rukia had given him, of course not be a prospect to be promised her friend, she knew very well because of their social position also knew that the small Rukia never see him only as his best friend, so had decided to devise a plan to make her happy little friend in the meantime would be his shoulder to mourn.


	10. Chapter 9 White report

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 9

the report

Throughout the week Ichimaru gin and sword, name given Aizen subordinates had spied and made a report of each of its white, well knew every move he made during his day, who were, who spoke to him, where they moved, where walking etc.

Every detail of their daily observing the scoring in their report that they would hand the day of the next meeting that would take place that day after school and training, every day was the same routine and take classes in basic subjects and especializante end clubs workouts.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were heading their practice the day and as it was customary feline complained about their work and lack of free time with his silent companion to varear ignored it as always.

which is it all-annoying complained peliceleste

Annoyed is released quejarte- hear every day the young woman with green eyes

-tch, let Ulquiorra, who are not bothered by watching this group of kids every day - said the cat by putting his arms behind his head

We knew that we were really, studies are extra- he released the raven

-tch, as always obedient to your sr Aizen- he said with a snort peliceleste

Well I do not mind to comply with the orders of Mr. Aizen- said the raven closing his book because his companion would not let him concentrate

What bothers you then? - Said the cat

-your quejidos- said the dark-haired with all the tranquility of the world

Damn - he said the cat pulling teeth

-well... well ... if you are a couple of idiots said a slender dark-haired man with his huge smile so characteristic of the

What did you say idiot - peliceleste said taking the boy by the neck

\- Nnoitra Gilga, what brings you here? - Said the green-eyed trying to calm his partner was about to hit the newcomer

Nothing in particular, I'm looking for dumb Nell said the raven crossing his arms and turning his face

'What the hell makes you think you will be in the training of the football team - said peliceleste a little vein in his forehead

Well I figured maybe be here covering behind TI said the dark-haired looking annoyed tone of challenging way the cat

Well, he's not here as time and do not think Mr Aizen pleases you bother when it meets his orders Nell said with cold green-eyed look

-tch, if they see that I tell buscando- said the raven before retiring

That fool, me out of my Casillas- said feline

Grimmjow, you do not get out of your boxes - said the green-eyed

-tch- released in the peliceleste annoyed tone turning his back on his partner

Moreover Harribel Nell and left their last class, and headed to the practice of gymnastics when something caught his attention, a couple arguing in the middle of the school yard for some silly

-Starrk're A jerk, that's the report that we entregar- said little blond while his face pinched with annoyance

-quiet small Lilynette not pass nothing-Brown said yawning

-and so calmly you say what the blonde idiot gave a blow to Brown

-and ... and ... there only to answer reimprimirlo- brown as he rubbed his right cheek

What is it? - Asked as he approached Nell

\- Nelliel Your Odelschwanck ... is an honor to see you here, said the trouble ignoring brown blond

It's nothing of your business Nelliel- said the blonde with a look that could have killed the green-haired

-discúlpala Nell, is somewhat annoyed Lilynette Brown said placing his hand on little blond hair

You left tare stupid ... I would not be upset if it was not for your fault the blonde snapped hand removing brown

-I am innocent Brown said pretending not to understand what was going

tell-and happens once and a blonde brunette Lilynette- said crossing his arms and expressing annoyance

-Etto ... the jerk Stark spotted later report that would deliver to Mr. Aizen and ruined everything-the blonde said nervous in the presence of the dark

-quiet Lilynette ... knowing you have a backup should they not - said giving a smile to green-haired blonde

Well ... yes ... but that does not excuse the irresponsibility of the little blonde coyote said pouting

-in you're right ... Stark to be the best of us should be more responsibly said the brunette before continuing their way

if ... lowing Brown said before returning to his nap

The two women left their great attributes gymnastics practice at the end of training, again each of the swords was presented in the House of Meetings of the night, as on the previous occasion Gin Ichimaru waiting for what they did not expect Aizen director is present at the meeting tonight.


	11. Chapter 10 group appointment

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 10

Group appointment

It was near midnight the stars and the moon shining on the streets of Karakura everyone should be asleep except one pelinaranja that decided to go for a walk because he stalked insomnia, she took several days without sleep well thinking the words of his little sister and puzzled by the attitude of some black-haired violet orbs that lately always haunted his thoughts.

It was a cold night but somehow uneasy feeling and could not sleep, so he decided to go into the garden and watch the moonlight that illuminated the grove of cherry trees inside your home, despite what his nii sama She had told him she could not stop thinking and how true pelinaranja missed her company for some reason occupied his thoughts every day.

He had come to a small park that was another small path through the path of cherry trees reaching Soul Society, I sit on a swing and while swinging a little thought about the crazy impulse tube passing in front of the door Rukia's house.

-Call your door said pelinaranja as waiting for a response

That's so stupid, as if to be despierta- said again while stirring anger denoting hair

Frustrated Ichigo Kurosaki decided to take his cell phone to check the time when another idea as crazy as before came to mind.

Rukia admired the moon and wondered what his friend was doing pelinaranja, missed her ?, suddenly realized he thought too much about him and a blush covered his face but did that was wrong ?, Probably the cold of the night it was affecting, he decided to go back to your room and lie down to try to sleep when his cell phone rang.

"Dwarf hello, how are you ?, I hope you are fine, we all hope that fence this weekend, I hope I did not wake, but I do not doubt you're awake watching the program that stupid ugly rabbit"

When reading the message a smile covered the face of the Kuchiki and venita angry to see that the hairs carrot mocked her rabbit, but his heart was beating very strong, I look at the time on the clock passed midnight, and by thinking about the pelinaranja he had forgotten chappy your favorite program.

Ichigo walked back to his home, wondering if Rukia had received his message, which just had the phone off, maybe he was asleep or watching the stupid rabbit, and it bothered him that rabbit, take it out of their boxes, he came to an home, I go carefully because all were asleep, or so he thought, when suddenly his little sister Yuzu left the kitchen with a glass of warm milk.

-¿oni Chan, where were - said little amazed Yuzu

-Etto ... I went for a walk Yuzu, I could not sleep- said pelinaranja

'You should not go out so late oni small chan said with a pout

I'm sorry Yuzu ... Can not sleep? - Asked the young

yes, but I woke up I heard noise downstairs and saw that you were not in your room decided esperarte- said with a small smile

-not you should bother Yuzu- said distressed pelinaranja

'I prepared this glass of warm milk - said little handing the glass and up to his room

thanks ... that descanses- pelinaranja said smiling at his little sister

The pelinaranja went upstairs drank the glass of milk and prepared to sit back and try to sleep when his cell phone rang, I take it quickly and opened the message did he get through.

"It's not an ugly rabbit hair carrot, ES CHAPPY, I'm fine, and no, not you wake me just went to sleep, and you ?, you are viewing perverted things ?, not surprise me about you, of course I'll go, see you tomorrow, get some rest "

The night continued their course allowing two young rest in the arms of Morpheus in the hope of a great morning.

-+ YURA 3 AFRODY +-

-ICHIGOOO ! - She was heard by the entire colony

Damn said an orange-haired old man as he dodged the blow of his father

That's my son said the old man who was lying on the floor

Good morning Ichi nii- Karin said little to see his brother down the stairs after hearing the scandal of his father

Good morning ... good morning Karin Yuzu- pelinaranja said that he was in good spirits

-oni chan, is already breakfast- Yuzu said little out of the kitchen

Are you ready for departure today Ichigo - I ask small Karin

-oni chan is very good humor innocent said Yuzu

I do not know what I said one pelinaranja flushed speaks-

Of course I said the brunette insisting know-

-Inoue San has also invited us chan said her twin oni

Meanwhile on the Rukia Kuchiki mansion he breakfasted with his brother, as usual back after the talk about social classes had eaten in complete silence.

-Rukia- Said the dark-haired serious voice

\- ... -the Black-haired one simply looked at his brother

-¿hoy Is your departure with your teammates is not it? - Said the raven

if nii sama said the brunette

Well, have fun, and do not be late tomorrow visit- have said the raven placing his hands on the table

if nii sama said the brunette ducking knowing what he meant

-a self is take care of you can return your Solá said the raven as he rose from the table to retire

The time of the meeting came, Ichigo and his sisters were waiting at the whip of the square to reach their peers, the first to leave Tatsuki and Orihime were followed by Chad that was accompanied by Mizuiro and Keigo.

-ICHIGOOO-As usual Keigo was launched into the arms of Ichigo who received him with a punch

which said there Ichigo- brown

Good morning Ichigo- Mizuiro said while sending a text

Good morning, Mizuiro, Chad Ichigo said, raising his hand in greeting

Ichigo is very bad- Keigo said jumping into the arms of Orihime

Do not you dare pervert he said Tatsuki giving another blow to Brown

-kurosaki kun said pelinaranja

which such Inoue said pelinaranja looking around at the small ojivioleta not yet arrived and that began to impacientarlo

'Who kurosaki looking for - asks a guy with glasses that came his redheaded friend

-a anyone-pelinaranja said with a small blush on her cheeks that did not go unnoticed by the redhead

Rukia told me that already comes in way-said the redhead to calm his friend

I Did you talk to her - ask Tatsuki

if you speak to whether the redhead said vendría-

All his companions waited while they talked pleasantly about how he had fared in their first week of school and were surprised as Ichigo prevented Keigo approached her younger sisters with their murderous aura when a huge limousine stopped in front of them .

Good morning to all- the brunette with violet eyes said vehicle floor

Good morning Rukia chan - Keigo scream lunging the brunette

Good morning Keigo kun said the brunette sending him kicked bolar

-¡valla Kick Rukia - he said Tatsuki amazed at the strength of his partner

Rukia greeted all and continued their conversation, Ichigo Rukia looked dumbfounded conversing with Renji and Ishida something related to school, he was not interested simply admired the cute set that Rukia wore that day, a blue blouse and blue a slightly darker skirt that came just over five fingers above his knee, both united by a red belt, looked so beautiful but huge breasts pressed against his back and arms that embraced him out of his reverie .

-What You see both Rukia, Ichigo - asked the blonde who had just arrived

'I told you we would be the last to arrive Matsumoto your fault - said an approaching haired Ichigo and the blonde

But an early- said the blonde is hiding behind Ichigo

-that do not care, you know I hate ... - the white-haired could not finish the sentence because he had a small black-haired hands in the pockets of his pants caught his attention, there was something in that girl who called his attention.

q Seems the little Hitsugaya is left speechless said funny blonde

Shut up ... I hate saying get haired afternoon said turning his face to hide his embarrassment at being caught

-kurosaki knew you'd bring your sisters said the lens peliazul

... I invite -Etto the Ishida kun said pelinaranja hidden behind Tatsuki

-I do not see the redhead said problem- so far realized the presence of the twins

Are they your sisters kurosaki - asked the white-haired forward

-so said Tōshirō- beckoning her sisters to come over

But if you are a Monad Matsumoto said rushing to embrace

-contrólate- said as he shoved the white-haired blonde Twin

She is Karin- pelinaranja said pointing to a young black hair and frowning like - and she is Yuzu- said pointing to another small light hair that had a huge smile.

-much taste- they said in unison

Well, you're good introductions Keigo said from the bottom

which is what we will do-Mizuiro said

-If, Because we asked swimsuits Tatsuki - said pelinaranja

Let's go to the beach- he said Tatsuki raising thumb in approval

It's a great idea- said Renji

Well, I figured we would not stay here so I asked my dad to lend me the truck Uryu said pulling up his glasses and with a superior smile.

All boarded the van, Ichigo had failed approach Rukia, only been able to observe from a distance, but I wanted to approach him something in his eyes told her that was not right and he wanted to give his support, and had talked a long time since then his brother speak the when went to look for school.

The road was very pleasant, Hitsugaya and Karin talked about video games, Yuzu and Mizuiro talked about school, Tatsuki and Orihime became a day, Renji spoke with Matsumoto, Uryu and Chad ran was co-pilot and occasionally commented about their current lives, Ichigo and Rukia sat next to each other but do not say anything, which seemed strange to his colleagues but decided to leave them in peace, the silence between them was becoming uncomfortable for some pelinaranja.

I thought you were not coming today enana- said Ichigo as she looked out the window the way

-¿te Concerned not to come kurosaki kun - said the brunette with typical voice that bothered both his partner

What? ... Clearly not dwarf! ... Rather thought you would not let you come-jailer said pelinaranja an effort to annoy

NII sama is no jailer carrot hair bothers ojivioleta said as he pounded the pelinaranja

What the hell ... what you dwarf -? Said annoying pelinaranja

'Who Saw flames, hair carrot - said ojivioleta

And so everything went back to normal, continuous way as always, with the pair discussing and entertaining all but a pelinaranja I felt something strange inside to see Ichigo Rukia.


	12. Chapter 11 Beach Volleyball Challenge

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 11

Beach Volleyball Challenge

to get down to the beach all the van and were to change, the boys had changed very quickly and went into the sea, and minutes later the women out of the locker room and headed toward them, Keigo could not help bleed nose, Asano, Uryū and Chad alagaron only their bathing suits with a "really suits you," Renji and Ichigo Tōshirō could not help blushing at the sight of her beautiful companions and simply looked away.

-tardaron too- said pelinaranja

'I ... can not rush feminine beauty blond Ichigo- said placing a finger on the cheek with a mischievous smile Ichigo

We regret the delay- said Rukia

-I was ready Ichi ni, it took them more and not let me irme- Yuzu's twin black hair said in a tone of annoyance

Well ... well ... we enter the framework said Tatsuki

-kurosaki kun said pelinaranja trying to draw the attention of Ichigo

-KYAAA ! - She said Keigo lunging the twin kurosaki

nor even think accursed said Maj kurosaki left unconscious while his brown companion

All left their stuff on the beach and entered the sea, swam for a while, and later went out to eat, for the way they had gone to buy everything you need for a barbecue, Uryu in his truck brought a grill and chairs Folding with a collapsible table, while the boys armed and accommodated all the girls decided to go for a drink, walked back with refreshments when a huge sign caught his attention.

"Great beach volleyball tournament"

-¿ya See? ... Is a lightning tournament voleibol- said Tatsuki excited

-¿relámpago - I ask the pelinaranja

'It means you play in one day by eliminatorias- said Karin

'And they saw the prize - he said with stars in their eyes Matsumoto

-here said to be the day today, said the small Yuzu

-KYAAA ! - Cry Rukia and ran toward the boys, leaving her startled colleagues and without understanding

Matsumoto said-and understand-

-What do you mean sanctions Matsumoto said pelinaranja

-that the prize- said with a big smile

-the winning team a giant teddy CHAPPY and two nights with a day at the luxurious five-star hotel will take Sokyoku- read aloud Tatsuki

I do not understand sanctions Matsumoto said little Yuzu

-that chappy- Rukia loves the blonde said with a finger in the air

-the equipment should be partners of a man and a woman finally said Karin

All looked at each other and ran to where the waiting for them boys as they thought that would be its best option to win first place, but some pelinaranja was clear who would be his companion, however when they arrived at the scene found that Rukia had quickly Ichigo about the tournament to participate with her.

No, no, said the non-pelinaranja

Come kurosaki kun said the ojivioleta-faced sheepskin

I am not going to participate in a tournament for a ridiculous rabbit-said pelinaranja getting banged in the face of the brunette

-chappy is not a stupid rabbit, tarado- said the brunette walking towards Renji

Wait enana- said taking her arm pelinaranja

-Fence, I see that Kuchiki and told them of the tournament said Tatsuki smiling

yes, he came shouting holding Renji said laughing

'Well - said prominent blonde

Well what - said a small peliblanco

Are we going to participate and some Ichi - said the dark-haired twin

-do You have kurosaki fear? - Said a lens from behind peliazul

Of course not seriously Ishida- said pelinaranja

-I want to participate said Chad

Then as the teams stay - I ask Tatsuki

Are they mixed me - wonder Mizuiro

yes, they are a man and a woman answered Karin

-exelente ! I want to Matsumoto san ! - Keigo shouted rushing into the arms of the blonde and being beaten

-all are crueles- said brown with a black aura surrounding it

-kurosaki kun ... - said pelinaranja but was interrupted by Renji

One of the men ran out of the redhead said participate-

I propose that we make papers with numbers-young said lens

-I think very well- said Mizuiro

All released a paper at random from a boat, every paper brought a number of 1 to 6, first took the women, then for men a blank paper for which stay outside was attached, one by one took out his role and open Keigo ran out of so many would not participate and equipment were as follows:

1\. Tatsuki and Renji

2\. Uryu and Matsumoto

3\. Karin and Tōshirō

4\. Yuzu and Mizuiro

5\. Chad and Orihime

6\. Rukia and Ichigo

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, did not need to say anything, yet, seeing the emotion with which the girl asked him to win the chappy decided he would do everything to win it for her, for those moments when she brought the sadness in his eyes he was gone and he wanted to keep that smile albeit with an unfortunate rabbit without grace.

-well, we compete for the night in the hotel and honor, the winner will give Rukia chappy, okay? - Asked the redhead

-I think very well- said Tatsuki

-we said we have no problem looking at the brunette haired kurosaki

-I shall gain Kuchiki san and I will give to taste- said peliazul

Ishida earn up to think I'm better than your- said pelinaranja

They finished eating and were registered in the registration table, were three courts at playing six computers at once, each hovering out equipment while others went to the next phase, the first team to lose after two rounds was to Chad Orihime because she did not know very well play in the next round out the team Yuzu and Mizuiro both because hurt their arms, rounds followed and finally in the quarterfinals met on a tennis team Tōshirō and Karin vs Renji and Tatsuki and the other team vs Ichigo Uryu with Matsumoto and Rukia.

-despídete Kurosaki said peliazul giving kick

barely'm warming Ishida- said pelinaranja answering a low blow

Well, you look very tired and said peliazul

-ja ... - it was interrupted by some black-haired pelinaranja to be crossed to give a broadcast

shut up idiot-and said the brunette

-nosotras also want play- said the blonde answering the attack kuchiki

Damn enana- said pelinaranja topping

-callare said the brunette carrot starting a nickname eternal battle

It's now or never cry jumping to finish the peliazul

The hard-fought game continued with a marker change in market time a team scored and the other emparaba and remained so for a long time, while in the other court equally worthy battle semifinal was realized only that unlike the other playing field if they played individually in this team, and Tatsuki and Karin were willing to lose and Renji and Tōshirō not far behind.

Do you think he can beat us with that small Karin - Tatsuki said as finished off sharply toward the bottom

-¡Karin - The white-haired cry while receiving a low blow

I have long practiced the brunette topping Tatsuki- likewise said the young more

-this is very exciting Hitsugaya said the redhead getting penalties likewise the bite of the kurosaki

It's time to end this-cry Tatsuki

-te tengo- small kurosaki jump to block the attack of the largest and achieve the victory of his team

\- Equipment Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki finally passes into a man she said with a microphone

Congratulations Karin chan cry her twin

-many congratulations sanctions Hitsugaya said their classmates

-the team Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki passes the finely again says the man with the microphone

Both teams rested as they would have a brief recess in which would accommodate the stage for the final match, everyone ate a delicious ice cream to recharge.

-waaa !, I wanted to win that contest- Matsumoto said with a sigh

-we just did it for amusement and Yuzu answered Mizuiro

-hmmm- said moreno

-kurosaki kun said pelinaranja

-who would say that everything is not Ichigo sibling - said Tatsuki

-¿le Earn your own sister - said the redhead

-kurosaki is a Trickster said the young lens while rubbing nose

'I told you it was not intentional Ishida- said pelinaranja

Anyone seen Rukia? - Asked the redhead

Now that you mention, said non Mizuiro

'There's oni small Yuzu chan said, pointing to the great showcase where was the huge teddy chappy

And IT'S TIME TO GIVE HOME WITH finally cry man microphone

Hey Rukia, is already hour- said pelinaranja

-COMPETIDORES YOUR areas- the entertainer said

-there to win this animated Tōshirō- said Karin

Brother against brother ! ... We remind you that FIRST, THIS WILL BE HUGE TEDDY RABBIT CHAPPY ... ... TWO DAYS WITH A NIGHT AT THE HOTEL FIVE STARS ! Sōkyoku - said the entertainer inciting masses

-a night Junta thought the pelinaranja

kun and Kuchiki sanctions -kurosaki she whispered sadly the pelinaranja

-HA ! ... that they could make Karin chan Hitsugaya together-san and Matsumoto sigh

-¿Karin And Tōshirō - said pelinaranja leaving his ensimismamientos

Suddenly something inside Ichigo went on, such was his determination to win that could be seen from a distance as a red aura of struggle, for any reason let his little sister was alone with his friend haired however it was.

Start the game, gave the kick Tōshirō, Ichigo greeted him easily accommodate volley Rukia and Ichigo released a death bite to his sister, everyone thought had exceeded the greater kurosaki and hurt the least, however the brunette had a huge spirit of competition and would not let overcome so easy, so he got the ball with a blow under which also accommodated the ball perfectly to Tōshirō sting him in the court of pelinaranja, but the small kuchiki received it.

Hard at least an hour party, including spectacular attacks and received neither team was decided to yield, were in the end, the small kurosaki remato but his brother managed to block his attack.

Incredible ! ... A FINAL SPECTACULAR ! - said the man with the microphone

-exelente game Rukia- said little kurosaki

-WINNERS ! Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki said again animator

-CHAPPY ! - Rukia said lunging teddy

Well here are his, medals and passes to the hotel, have validity of six months for them to use when you gusten- said the entertainer giving medals to everyone and giving passes to Ichigo

Ichigo ... thanks- said ojivioleta

Ichigo just simply look at the ojivioleta, she looked so gentle with his huge bear and was proud to have earned it.


	13. Chapter 12 problems

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 12

Issues

The day was about to come to an end, after participating in the tournament, all returned with Keigo to enjoy the barbecue they had left postponed, after having eaten and lived for a long time, they began to discuss who would before left, Orihime and Yuzu would stay close to the shore making sand castles; Mizuiro would stay in the truck to charge your cell phone so the look after things; Chad, Keigo, Uryu, Renji and Tatsuki decided to go surfing and Matsumoto saw from a chair at the edge of beach where tanning was, Rukia and Ichigo were behind them, walked toward the beach when the pelinaranja speak.

\- Heard Rukia - pelinaranja said firmly looking at the brunette

\- Ichigo what happens? - Asked the puzzled ojivioleta

\- Do you like best for a walk along the shore? - I ask looking away towards the sea

\- Yeah - he said Rukia holding hands Ichigo

Rukia noticed the blush of orange-haired and quickly released his hand and began his journey, Ichigo quickly overtook him, yet because the sun did not notice the blush on Rukia when I took her hand, Ichigo was so worried about talking to the brunette who did not realize that his sister Karin was left alone with the white-haired.

\- Heard Tōshirō - said little kurosaki waving in the eyes of the white-haired to get their attention

\- What happens kurosaki san? - Replied the angry tone peliblanco

\- How to kurosaki san? - Angrily asked the brunette

\- So your name is not it? - Tōshirō leaned back in the sand

\- Me do not have to be so polite - he said the brunette pulling the cheeks of peliblanco

\- Ay ... ittai - he said haired flushed away

\- Just tell me Karin - said little kurosaki giving a smile

\- Okay, okay - said haired young

\- Etto ... Let's play beach soccer - he said Karin pulling her

Meanwhile Renji and Uryu competed Tatsuki who have surfed better and more dominated wave, while Keigo was Rangiku's attention

\- We go and surrender ! - Tatsuki shouted as he walked a half pipe

\- But what do you say if we are just beginning Arisawa san? - Uryu said as he settled lenses

\- You do not wrong for a woman - shouted Renji

\- What else did you say? - Tatsuki said as long as a dark aura around her

\- Abarai san, you should not have said that - Uryu said with a droplet on his forehead and looking worried

\- That because? - Asked the redhead looking Uryu when he felt a blow to the side and fell from his table

\- There you go Renji - Tatsuki shouted air of grandeur

Meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia had gone a little enough to not see them but they do if they saw others, Rukia sat on a log in the sand and hugged her chappy with both arms while watching the sunset, Ichigo sat next to it and I look, it was decided to talk to her about what happened the past few days, but when she turned to look at their eyes met and lost in them.

\- Rukia - said pelinaranja lost even in the eyes of the young

\- Ichigo What happens? - Ask the ojivioleta

\- What was what happened ... I mean that in days have been distant and the fact that I can not accompany you? - Asked the most serene Ichigo could

\- Etto ... well - Rukia Ichigo hesitate to tell what happened

\- You can tell me ... I promise that I'll understand ... I just want to know what happened - said pelinaranja begging with his eyes

\- Just nii sama not think I should abide much you and chan Tatsuki, thinks not of the same level - let the brunette with a sigh

\- I see - Ichigo looked down

\- But do not be like Ichigo - he said the brunette holding the hand of Ichigo

\- Are you Rukia? - Ichigo stared at Rukia

\- I etto ... I? - I ask not understand the brunette

\- You tell me what you think ... you want me to stay away? - Asked the pelinaranja with a huge expression of anguish and pleading with his eyes

\- Clearly not an idiot ... if so I would not be here first hairs carrot - answered the brunette trying to menar the time running down the beach to escape the pelinaranja

\- Who do you call carrot hair, damn dwarf? - Exalted pelinaranja said as he began to run around Rukia to throw wáter

Ichigo was not sure what was happening, but did not care, above infuriated him that dwarf small with insults about his hair, but this time the words spoken by her, had gladdened his heart and calmed her soul, she was not according to his brother and that was enough for now, both running down the beach but Ichigo to be larger overtook him Rukia and charge over his shoulder, Rukia kicked and screamed that neither thought of throwing it into the water when something caught his attention.

-+ yura Afrody +-

A couple of foreigners walking along the beach, it was his day off so they could get out of the night without any problems and without orders from the director, the girls had been on the beach chairs sunbathing and chatting, their classmates them hassle so they decided to take a stroll to see that were around.

\- Hey Ulquiorra - said the young blue haired feline attitude

\- What do you Grimmjow? - Coldly replied the young green-eyed accompanied

\- Look at those over there - said the cat, pointing to a group of young

\- What's so special? - He said the raven not giving importance to what his companion said

\- What do you not recognize them? - He said taking peliazul shirt on for green eyes

\- They are the group of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki - answer as cool as a cucumber the raven

\- Is our day off, what do you think if fastidiamos a little? - Peliazul finally said with a huge smile from side to side

\- It gives me just - let the raven accompanying his deranged companion

-+ yura Afrody +-

Orihime and Yuzu carried sand sculptures were so focused on his work that did not realize where it came from the peliceleste disturbing that began destroying and throwing sand sculptures

\- Kyaaa ! - Yuzu small cry when Grimmjow the volume of hands

\- But beautiful girl - strongly Grimmjow took the hands of Yuzu

\- Yuzu chan ! - Orihime cry seeing Yuzu's arms peliceleste

\- But look around ! A voluptuous friend accompanies you - peliceleste said with eyes full of lust

\- I let it go please - implore the pelinaranja

\- Well then how about if you and I had fun - strongly Grimmjow took Orihime waist and stick to hold the Yuzu

Karin and Tōshirō who were playing nearby and to hear the screams ran to see what happened, to get to the place saw Yuzu trying to loosen the grip of the feline; Karin ran as he could and taking unawares Grimmjow hit him in the leg tightly managing to drop his twin.

\- Damn dwarf ! - Grimmjow scream lunging twin

\- Why do not bother anyone else? - He said Tōshirō standing between the twin and a snort Grimmjow

\- Hahaha ! Do you think that you typically prevent amuse me with these beauties toddler? - He said with a big laugh peliceleste

\- You mess with them because a real man you could not - said the white-haired assassin and giving it a cool look at feline

Grimmjow was so into the staring contest with Tōshirō, he did not realize at that time had dropped by one stroke.

-+ yura Afrody +-

Ichigo was about to pull Rukia into the sea when something caught his attention, had clearly heard her sister screaming and looking in the direction that was not like me at all what I saw, the blue-haired boy who had seen days ago I was bothering her little sisters, Rukia and Ichigo low ran as fast as he could, did not take long to arrive and hit in the face Grimmjow callera down after that.

\- Damn ! To see if you as a man to mess with me - Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with hatred, she could not let him hurt her sisters

\- So they're friends of yours - Grimmjow said standing

\- Are my sisters ! And rest assured that you'll beat - said the furious pelinaranja

\- That makes it more fun - Grimmjow said releasing laughter as mockery

\- Damn ! - Ichigo took Grimmjow put his shirt on bringing

\- Ichigo ! - He said Rukia asking him to stop his eyes

\- But if the chocolate bonbon - Grimmjow said winking at Rukia

\- Is your girlfriend kurosaki ... that will not be as difficult arrebatártela - Grimmjow Ichigo said, looking defiantly

\- Let me show will not be easy damned - Ichigo said hitting the peliceleste

\- Come here - he would hit Grimmjow Ichigo but Ulquiorra stopped

\- It is enough Grimmjow - said the green-eyed feline taking the fist

\- Do not intervene Ulquiorra - said the annoying peliceleste

\- Do not think the manager likes me very much to know that you were fighting you - said the dark-haired looking behind Grimmjow

Grimmjow looked behind him in the distance Ichimaru Gin was the right hand of the director quietly watching Aizen, Grimmjow was nervous, I knew that if the director found out what had surely punish; everyone had realized the scandal and immediately were in support of Ichigo and his sisters.

\- Ichigo - Chad said in his usual serious tone

\- Ichigo What happens here? - I ask Tatsuki approaching the twin

\- It seems that in the evenings do not teach manners - Uryu said settling glasses

\- Night say? - Asked Orihime

\- So they are high school nights - Renji said standing next to Ichigo

\- It's time to go Grimmjow - Ulquiorra commented coldly looking at the feline

\- I will not go, to make it clear who's boss - answered Grimmjow wanting to return to pounce against Ichigo

\- Young, good afternoon - a young man approached haired foxy appearance

\- Professor Ichimaru - Grimmjow stepping back immediately

\- Who are you? - Ichigo asked the young man who had come

\- My apologies for not introduce myself, my name is Gin Ichimaru - answered the peliblanco

\- And he has also come to bother? - I ask Tatsuki upset

\- Sorry that my students give them problems, it is time for me to take them with me - finally said the white-haired, opening his eyes and looking at Grimmjow

\- This will not stay kurosaki - I threaten Grimmjow before going

-+ yura Afrody +-

All march saw the teacher with their students, despite the incident, the day was spectacular especially for certain people; Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked ahead, Gin walked behind them thinking about what happened before his speech at the fight.

\- Do not think it pleases the teacher Aizen bothering the kurosaki before time- Ichimaru he said with a sigh

\- Gin - I heard one behind him

\- You should not talk Rangiku - seriously I replied to the call

\- Gin where have you been? - Asked the blonde haired embracing his back while crying

\- Should not be here Matsumoto - the white-haired let go of the hug and started walking toward the boys who fought

-+ yura Afrody +-

Now was the time to go back, starting to get late and had to return to the city, collected his things and went to the truck to return, Uryu handled and Rangiku was co-pilot, Orihime sat between Chad and Tatsuki who chatted pleasantly Renji, Yuzu had fallen asleep on the shoulder of Mizuiro looking at his cell, Karin talked very pleasantly with Tōshirō and Ichigo looked at Rukia who was sleeping on his shoulder hugging his giant chappy, he was so engrossed watching the brunette not he realized when his sister took the hand of Tōshirō.

\- Thank you very much for helping Tōshirō - said the white-haired little Karin

\- You have no reason to thank - I answer Tōshirō giving a smile

\- I like you very well Tōshirō - said leaning on the shoulder of peliblanco as sleep began to overcome

\- You also my Karin, you can always count on me - she whispered the white-haired resting his cheek slightly in the brunette's hair

Were entering the city, Chad stared out the window, the others had fallen asleep less Orihime looking Rukia sleeping leaning on Ichigo's shoulder and he slept also resting his cheek on her head, it was a very tender scene but for some reason she did not liked and oppressed his chest.


	14. Chapter 13 el prometido

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 13

Fiancee

Upon reaching the town square as agreed Byakuya the limo had left Rukia way to pick, to get to the mansion of the youth service I indicated that his brother was waiting in the study and take a cookie at the request of the leader of the clan; Rukia immediately leave the giant chappy on the couch and went to the studio to meet his brother.

\- Nii sama, I'm home - said Rukia knocking on the door

\- Passes Rukia - seriously replied the raven watching some documents

\- Do you have a lot of waiting nii sama? - I wonder approaching the desk

\- No, sit down please - said cold-eyed dark-haired young pointing to a chair at his desk

\- Sorry so late nii sama - Rukia said taking a seat in nervous tone

\- Do not worry, did you have fun? - Ask the raven placing his arms on the desk and lacing his fingers

\- If nii sama, it was fun, we went to the beach and earn a giant chappy - Rukia relaxed in his place and started his day platicarle all his brother

\- I'm glad you amused Rukia - Byakuya said, rising from his seat

\- Nii sama something happens? - Asked Rukia missed their behavior

\- It's dinner time - said inviting her to go to the dining room

On reaching the dining table was already laid had prepared a light dinner as usual but something in the air told Rukia that things were not right and that his brother had to say something, Rukia was deep in thought when the Byakuya voice brought her back to reality

\- Rukia must communicate something very important - said the dark-haired serious voice

\- Tell me nii sama - answered the ojivioleta

\- The day tomorrow we will have a special visit and must be prepared to receive it correctly - said the raven recharging elbows on the table

\- Nii sama who is it? - Curious wonder Rukia

\- Kaien Shiba is - finally said the raven watching Rukia

\- Kaien dono - pronounced the brunette in a whisper

\- So Rukia and understand to be received as one of our social status rather than any - the raven finally said

\- If nii sama, etto ... but your visit? - Ask the ojivioleta little concerned about response, he had many years without seeing

\- And you'll know tomorrow Rukia, I can only tell you that has to do with what we talked about earlier - said the raven before leaving the room

Rukia also withdrew from the room, he went to the balcony of his window and watched the moon, what his nii sama was concerned ?, was confused, was glad to see Kaien but for some strange reason he was also sad; meanwhile home of Ichigo and Uryu kurosaki had entered the house with the twins in his arms, they had been sound asleep and the guy lenses offered to take them to her house and help Ichigo in.

\- ICHIGO ! - The old man came out of nowhere wanting to give a kick to his son, not realizing that he brought in his arms Yuzu

\- Do these CRAZY OLD MAN !? - Dodging the kick Ichigo cry father and woke causing Yuzu

\- Oni chan not shout - said in annoyed tone small kurosaki

\- Woke Kurosaki and Yuzu poor chan - the guy with the glasses that came in small arms Karin said

\- Ishida shut up, not me, was the old - Ichigo said climbing the stairs with her sister who had fallen back asleep

\- If you were not so outrageous kurosaki - the guy following him lens with the other twin also said arms

\- Thank you very much Ishida - Ichigo said downstairs with peliazul

\- That no kurosaki - replied with a slight smile young lenses

\- You want a coffee? - Asked the pelinaranja

\- Kurosaki will be in another time, it's a little late - I answer the peliazul heading for the door

\- Have a good night - said goodbye to his friend pelinaranja

\- I see who was well - Isshin said leaving the kitchen and sitting on the living room sofa

\- Yes, it was a great day - I answer Ichigo sitting with his father

Ichigo one talking to her father about her day while, then when already expired almost dream like her sister went upstairs and lay down on the bed stood, but the moon that night seemed so beautiful, he could not avoid striking watch for a long time before you drop into the arms of Morpheus not before think that moon reminded him too much Rukia

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The next morning Rukia woke up very early, bag your wardrobe, a slight but elegant kimono, night had left instructions in the kitchen for food and had to prepare for the arrival of Kaien, lowering the room, a young woman the servants told him that the young kaien had already arrived and was waiting with his brother in the dining room; Rukia quickly way to the room and entered the sole bearing of a Kuchiki, her gaze fixed for a moment on his friend kaien.

\- Good morning, nii sama ... Kaien dono - Rukia said bowing

\- Good morning Rukia, sit - the largest of the Kuchiki said

\- Good day kuchiki - answered kaien looking funny to the brunette

\- Rukia as Kaien Shiba you know, I understand you are good friends - said kuchiki with the seriousness that characterized so much

\- Etto ... well ... if nii sama - Rukia said a little nervous

\- Let kuchiki, do not get nervous - said kaien fun

\- As I said yesterday, I'll tell you the reason for your visit - said coldly kuchiki

\- Nii sama - Rukia felt anxiety in your chest

\- Kaien Shiba is here because he will be your fiance - finally said the raven

\- Is that true? - Asked Rukia still not believing what he had just heard

\- So kuchiki, your brother called me to offer me your hand and I accept with pleasure - answer kaien holding the hand of Rukia

\- From today kaien Soul Society also attend and accompany you most of the daily Byakuya said, rising from the table

\- Yes, Nii sama - answered Rukia also standing

\- Go change kuchiki not think you want to go to school with kimono - Kaien said with a huge smile


	15. Chapter 14 jealousy and envy

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 14

Jealousy and envy

Rukia quickly went to his room and changed his uniform, still could not believe what he had heard, Kaien would be her fiance, throughout her childhood she had admired him even thought to have been in love with him but now that his childhood dream actually did not feel at all happy, Rukia grabbed his coat that was on his bed and saw the huge chappy who was near the place where she slept all night had embraced, "Ichigo" Rukia thought, for some strange reason He felt sadness and concern for the opinion of pelinaranja.

After a while Rukia low, Kaien was waiting in the lobby, watching the cherry trees mansion kuchiki soon flourish, knew that might have accepted the proposal made by Byakuya was not right, not without asking the opinion Rukia, but he had saved much time mourning his exprometida when Rukia low given the arm to climb into the limo and go to school.

\- Rukia - kaien Rukia spoke to looking out the window

\- What Kaien dono? - Asked the staring ojivioleta

\- Tell me what you think of our commitment - she said taking his hand moreno

\- Etto ... do not understand what you mean - the brunette replied nervously

\- You do not fool me Rukia, I know you do not like much the idea - kaien gift him a smile

\- No ... it is not that Kaien dono - said Rukia waving their hands in front in denial mode to the statement by the dark

\- Lol quiet kuchiki - he said laughing brown widely

The rest of the road was spent talking about other issues unimportant, to get to school each went to your building and agreed to meet for lunch, Rukia would use that time to introduce your friends kaien

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Ichigo woke up late as usual, quickly showered, dressed and under, he was about to leave when her younger sister call to have breakfast, Ichigo finished his breakfast quickly, as he had thought of going through Rukia was to reach Rukia's house when I get a message.

"Ichigo,

Do not worry about passing me, I see you in Soul at lunchtime

attn .: Rukia "

\- Ichigo hey! - Greeting Ichigo Renji he saw in the distance and decided to reach

\- Renji hello, can you also got late? - He said pelinaranja keeping your phone

\- Something like that - answered the redhead

\- What do you mean something? - Asked the incredulous pelinaranja

\- It is that I was looking for some things and I was late - the redhead answered scratching his head

\- You already see - said pelinaranja thinking even in the brunette

Ichigo and Renji walked to school when they heard the loud buzzer indicating that soon would close the entrance and started running as fast as they could, they came just as he was closing the door so that they would receive a penalty.

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

After receiving a reprimand by the deputy, Ichigo and Renji the classroom were presented, coming right behind them Kaien Shiba and that they should order the director to guide your classroom.

\- Unohana sama, can we go? - Ichigo and Renji spoke at once and made a bow

\- Sure, kurosaki san, Abarai san - replied the professor giving a mischievous smile that told them not to return to late

\- Good morning Unohana sama - said the raven coming behind them

\- You must be the new student - said the shows inviting him to spend

\- That's masterpiece, may I pass? - Ask the raven

\- Clear, please introduce yourself to the class - said Professor

\- Good morning, my name Kaien Shiba and will be their new partner - the raven bowed to his bandmates

\- It looks a lot like kurosaki san ... if it were not for her hair would be identical ... brothers? - The whispers were swift

\- Well kaien san can take a seat next to kurosaki san - he said the teacher pointing to an empty desk

The rest of the class is the step between murmurs of others on the resemblance of kurosaki with Shiba, but Ichigo looked out the window thinking about the message of Rukia, for some reason, wanted with all his being to view it

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Meanwhile in the girls room, Rukia looked out the window, thinking about what would happen to go into the break, as his friends explain the presence of Kaien, as it would take but especially worried about the reaction of some pelinaranja. The sound of the bell indicating the recess out of his thoughts, it was time to face your current situation, just hoping that Ichigo understand and will not change.

\- What's wrong kuchiki? Today you are very thoughtful - a young green hair came to question the brunette

\- It is nothing of interest Nozomi - answered Rukia rising from his place

\- Yeah, like your brother it is one of the teachers you feel too - the green-haired slapped on the table

\- Do not have anyone else to bother? - Answered Rukia out of the room

\- And let it Nozomi not know why are you so interested kuchiki - I ask a young violet hair behind her

\- It's just a whimsical rich girl - answered with disdain the green-haired leaving the classroom with his partner

Rukia went outside, towards the cherry tree where he always sat, I was pretty upset because the commentary of the green-haired, upon arrival he met Matsumoto and Tatsuki who were waiting for the boys.

\- What's wrong with Rukia chan? - Asked Matsumoto

\- You look very upset - I tell Tatsuki

\- He does not matter - said the brunette sitting down and folded his arms

\- Nozomi chan bother you again right? - Hinamori said Tōshirō came along with a tray of food

\- That child is a nuisance - answered the white-haired sitting down

\- Who likes to annoy me know that's it - the brunette replied with a sigh and lowered his head

\- I do not know why you do not put in place - Tatsuki anger in his voice emanated

\- See Rukia chan here come the boys - said Matsumoto standing

dwarf Hey, take - Ichigo said placing a juice in front of the eyes of Rukia above his head

\- Dwarf who flames idiot! - Rukia stood up and faced Ichigo

\- And they will start - getting between Renji commented

\- Typical kurosaki - Uryu said of accommodating lenses

\- What did you say? - Ishida Ichigo looked with contempt

\- Always looking kurosaki fight - said peliazul starting to eat

\- Nee does all this tumult of girls over there - Matsumoto said trying to cover the sun with the palm of your hand to try to see better

\- Where? - Rukia got up to try to see better and froze

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Far from the tumult of girls was kaien trying to escape from them while searching for Rukia by the surrounding hinterland, far off the spotted with a group of young people, including several of his teammates, but something about the look of pelinaranja not like me at all, his view was a look of concern and love, as the tube once, but now he hoped to recover it ran into the surely want something with his future wife and was not willing to lose, not without a fight.

\- Kuchiki! - Shouted the young raven towards Rukia and his friends

\- Rukia know what? - Tatsuki asked surprised

\- Etto ... - Rukia began to scratch his head nervously

\- I've been looking all sides kuchiki - kaien hugged Rukia

\- What happens to you? - Ichigo jerked away and hid behind if Rukia

\- What do you mean? - I wonder Kaien faced strangeness

\- Who do you think you are to get it? - Ichigo scream upset by jealousy

\- Lol ... anyone in particular ... just a good friend - winked Rukia

\- Kaien dono - Rukia whispered grateful that said it was not her fiance

\- Kaien sama - greeting Renji trying to appease the environment

\- Renji! I am happy to see you - kaien gave her a big smile Renji

\- It's rude not occur when you get well - Uryu said standing position Ichigo understanding

\- Regret my manners, my name is Shiba Kaien, but I thought they had heard in class - he said the raven stiffening

\- Us if Shiba, but the ladies did not know it - replied, pointing to the blue-haired girls

\- They look like a bunch of idiots infants arguing that way - said a white-haired and irritated attitude of his teammates

\- Nee! Why Rukia chan always cute guys around - complained Matsumoto snorted

\- Matsumoto san! - He rebuked the momo

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

In the distance a young couple watching the whole scene, Ichigo and Kaien discussing sit next to Rukia, over lunch

\- You saw Nozomi chan - I ask the girl with purple hair

\- Kuchiki believed that, I have a kind to be surrounded by beautiful and sexy guys - replied the green-haired upset

\- Why are you so upset Rukia? - Senna said as she sipped her juice

\- For the simple fact that she has it all - answered the green-haired

\- But Nozomi chan - Senna was afraid of the reaction of her friend

\- Senna chan do not worry, that will change soon.


	16. Chapter 15 rivalry

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 15

Rivalry

Days passed, and life in Karakura Town had become a routine for Rukia, daily out with kaien of the Kuchiki mansion to Soul and then returned, every day in the kaien lunch ate with them, and fighting between Kaien and Ichigo they became more stressful for her. Ichigo had distanced himself from it, we hardly spoke to him or ignored, sometimes simply left without telling anyone, knew he was upset and did not know how to cope, Rukia was deep in thought when I timbro your phone.

"Rukia hello goodnight,

I hope I did not wake you, Inoue wants to come back and my sisters asked me to invite you, we will see tomorrow in the same place as the previous time, you can invite your friend, let me know if you are.

Atte. Ichigo

Rukia smiled wistfully, his message sounded so distant, longed for that distance disappear, but knew he could not judge, first understood, but otherwise why his reaction was not explained; Rukia finished getting ready for bed and then answer the message fell asleep.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

In the house kurosaki apparently all asleep, some pelinaranja could not sleep, he spent tossing and turning in bed, he felt very tired, having met the friend Rukia could not sleep, and her rage seeing him live with them so close to Rukia had made her distance from her but that hurt.

The hours passed've Ichigo could not sleep, thinking about the relationship Rukia with kaien and how it was leaving so easy, he could also become an important part of life Rukia, but their ridiculous jealousy did behave like a proud idiot, but that exchange the next day, take advantage of this new outlet for Rukia apologize for his behavior.

The next morning Ichigo got up early, showered and sorted, was so eager was the first to get up a few hours later lowered their sisters, had breakfast and went towards the square to see her friends as they had agreed.

\- Oni chan you got up early today - commented Yuzu walking arm in arm with Ichigo

\- I could hardly sleep - answered the pelinaranja

\- It was probably because of Rukia chan - Karin said rogue tone to annoy his brother

\- But you speak Karin? - Ichigo exalted at the comment from her sister

\- Do not pretend Ichi Nii, we know you like Rukia chan - said with a huge laugh the brunette twin

\- Helee¡ is that true oni chan? - Yuzu asked with bright eyes

\- Etto ... I do not know what they talk about me - Ichigo said, scratching his cheek and blushed

\- Karin chan! Keigo cry that was racing towards Ichigo and his sisters

\- Good morning Keigo - Ichigo said as he hit in the face

\- You are very bad Ichigo - said nose rubbing brown

\- So early and already start with your bullying Keigo san - said a young black hair who carried a cell

\- Mizuiro san - said little Yuzu, running to greet the young

\- Expected Yuzu - Ichigo said without understanding the scene

\- Do not be jealous kurosaki - Uryu said came with Renji

\- Who do you call jealous? - She said glaring at the boy lens

\- You Ichigo, is very obvious - said Renji fun

\- Tōshirō - Karin said before heading out to greet the white-haired

\- Hello Karin - said the white-haired giving a hug to the brunette

\- But what happens here - Ichigo said separating young

\- Ichigo, do not be overprotective - Tatsuki who had just pulled him neck

\- Leave me alone Tatsuki - the kicking pelinaranja

\- Ichigo Kurosaki kun said one was behind Tatsuki

\- Hello Inoue - he said without giving much importance pelinaranja

\- Well, who else is missing? - Matsumoto wonder that came along with momo

\- Shiro kun - Chestnut said, ruffling the hair of Tōshirō

\- Hinamori know that bothers me - said settling hair

\- Do Shiro kun - said happy Chestnut

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia had finished grooming, I was a little nervous and insecure, did not like much the idea of going out with peers and Kaien, still had not dared to announce their commitment to it and something told him that output would not leave anything good,He had even strange feeling.

Kaien came from Rukia early because of the emotion he felt out with the brunette and her friends still could not believe he was committed to it and found it hard to keep secret his engagement, yet he knew he needed time and he I would give it; He drank a cup of tea while waiting for Rukia and recalled his conversation the day before.

*flash back*

\- Rukia chan - said the tan while admiring the beautiful pond in the Kuchiki mansion in the company of the brunette

\- What about Kaien dono? - Ask missed the brunette

\- Are you happy with our commitment? - Asked the dark staring fixedly

\- I etto ... Why do you ask Kaien dono? - Rukia try to evade the question

\- Because I see Rukia chan and I honestly do not see you glad this situation has not mentioned anything with your teammates and you asked me not to say anything to anyone - answered the raven taking the brunette's cheek

\- I will not lie Kaien dono; years ago I would have loved the idea so much he was in love with you but married Miyako sama and I forget about it when he went to live his life with her - said the brunette without fear of their sincerity

\- But Miyako san is no longer in this world Rukia chan and I make my living by your side if you wish - answer kaien sliding his hand over his face tenderly the kuchiki

\- Do Kaien dono, but it has taken me by surprise, did not even know who was widowed and when I see her it's my fiance - answered the dark-haired desperately looking Rukia

\- Putting it well if it is a little strange - the raven placed his hand behind his neck and giggled

\- Kaien dono - Rukia looked at seriously kaien

\- Tell Rukia chan - answered the raven

\- What happened with Miyako sama? - Asked the anxious black-haired

\- Miyako, well, over the last year she seriously ill, were in the mountains and her fish a bad cold, not to make a long story evolved and unfortunately the cold end by winning the battle of life and died a few months - Tan had overtones of sadness as he remembered his beloved wife

Kaien was deep in thought, so did not notice the moment when Rukia under his room until he called him out of his thoughts as to where his friends were waiting

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo was starting to get angry to wait for his little friend, was taking too long and was tired of removing the perverted Keigo his two sisters and above all take care of the intentions of Mizuiro and Tōshirō; I was about to leave when I get the familiar limo of Kuchiki mansion which first decade Kaien who offered his hand to Rukia to come out behind him; although promised Ichigo Rukia treated well and forget his ridiculous jealousy that action aroused great anger in him which a declaration of war beginning to brown.

\- It was time Rukia - exalted cry pelinaranja

\- I am very sorry Ichigo, it made a little late - answered the brunette forgetting their classmates

\- I did not know you were bringing your little friend - answered the pelinaranja leering at Kaien was greeting his teammates

\- But if you told me you could invite an idiot - I answer the indignant kuchiki

\- Dwarf idiot who call - answered Ichigo hitting his forehead to the black-haired exalted

\- Dwarf who call carrot - answered the brunette

\- And started - he said with a sigh Renji

\- Behave kurosaki - said the young lens

\- And boys - putting kaien I separate the two

\- Let's go to the games I Square - proposed Tatsuki

\- Is a great idea chan Tatsuki - followed Yuzu

\- Yes, we shall gain a Tōshirō in FIFA - he said Karin challenging the peliblanco

\- I would like to see Karin - answered the white-haired incredibly excited by the challenge of small kurosaki

Interned all the mall to get to the playground, each bought a key that allowed them to play each game and save your score to exchange it for a prize could be seen stuffed animals, costume jewelry, backpacks, materials stationery including toys and a special area chappy look Rukia immediately.

\- It is a huge area of chappy! - The excited cry ojivioleta

\- I really like it chappy Kuchiki san - commented funny Yuzu

\- It's just an ugly rabbit - Ichigo said before being hit in the face

\- Not an ugly idiot rabbit - answered the brunette

\- Well, let's what we came - said Tatsuki angry fights of his friends

\- Make this more interesting - Matsumoto said with a wicked smile

\- What you mean Rangiku san - momo said

\- We should bet something - I answer kaien leering at Ichigo

\- The most points at the end of the day win - said Mizuiro

\- There should be a punishment for having the fewest points - said Karin

\- That's fine - said Tōshirō

\- If all agree, but what bet? - Said pelinaranja

\- At that wins will pay a date between all - answered funny kaien

\- Kaien dono - Rukia was nervous about what the raven said

\- It is a great idea - Karin said to support the idea of the raven

\- Is very well said - Renji looked emosinado games

\- I will win and invite Rukia chan for a romantic dinner - Keigo said rushing to embrace when the kick Rukia Ichigo stopped

\- Stop this nonsense - Ichigo said with a droplet on the forehead

\- If Keigo san, I who I will win - answered the little Karin

\- Karin sorry but I'll - I refute Tōshirō

everyone ran the first game, was to dunk a basketball in a basket about two steps away the most times possible in 1 minute, which kaien won the second game, was throwing darts at a target about 2 meters away on this challenge Ishida won the third game, the fourth game was criminal record in 1 minute this as Ichigo won the fifth game was a small ball rolling along a track that led to a series of circles with different scores this test was won Rukia.

\- Kyaaa can not be q Rukia chan is the only one of us who has won in a game - complained Matsumoto

\- Do not worry Rangiku san, anyway are tied with only five more games we can win too - answered momo

\- Who is it ?, Karin said you would win your brother win in football - mocked Tōshirō

\- You have not won any game - the brunette replied triumphantly

\- What Renji? You did not win either - he mocked Ichigo

\- Shut up, besides Tatsuki either - the redhead pointing to the brunette complained

\- I'm only waiting for the next assault Renji - he complained Tatsuki

\- Continue then - said kaien lively

The sixth game was dancing on a board following the syndication of the screen which won Yuzu, the next game was hard, which beat arm Snowman machine, in which incredibly won Tatsuki compared to Chad, the eighth game again was hard was to hit with a mallet a bomb to launch the very top hood can this challenge was won by Chad, the penultimate game was throwing little bags to a box with a hole in the center around the hole was painted a target this challenge was won by Karin immediately ran to Tōshirō

\- You see Tōshirō - mocked the small kurosaki

\- Was a stroke of luck - said the frustrated peliblanco

\- Do not bother Shiro kun - momo said touching the shoulder of his friend

\- Is just a challenge Renji - Ichigo scoffed

\- Be mine - said he decided Renji

\- Or we hope not to repeat one for desempatar- answer kaien

\- I feel good but it will not be necessary because he gains Uryu said I-

\- Of course not Ishida, for me to win - Ichigo cry so hard she could feel his aura of struggle

Everyone ran to the game, had to kill as many zombies in a minute with Annex rifle game finally won Rukia so she would win the bet, they went to change your points for an award, Rukia ran to the area chappy followed by his friends, Rukia ran into a huge teddy chappy.

\- Do not tell me you want that bear Rukia- Ichigo said with a droplet on the forehead

\- What's wrong with it? - Ask the ojivioleta

\- Is equal to regale you Rukia - said the exasperated pelinaranja

\- Is it true that I give a stuffed Rukia chappy? - Seriously wonder kaien

\- So, I gave him one last time out - Ichigo said without measuring his words and tone

\- I see - said kaien retiring there, annoyed by the words of pelinaranja

Kaien still watching the windows when I look at a beautiful silver ring with a little chappy, knew that Rukia would like very much, and would leave it very clear to kurosaki place.

\- Rukia - I call kaien

\- Kaien dono - Rukia said looking to his knees in front of her

\- I chose a nice touch for my future wife - kaien took the ring he had hidden in his hand behind his back

\- Is that true Rukia! - Ichigo asked annoyed at the scene


	17. Chapter 16 pla de venganza

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 16

Revenge plan

At night he is walking through the halls one teacher haired foxy glance at the principal's office with a tray of tea, to get to the door I play and I hope the voice that allowed entry.

\- What news I gin? - Ask the director Aizen turning his chair around to face his subordinate

\- It seems that Professor kuchiki is determined to marry his little sister as soon as possible - I said with a slight smile peliblanco

\- Has already found a prospect? - I ask the director placing his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers

\- Reports say as commanded by Kaien Shiba is underway and commitment - to answer the foxy look

\- I see - Aizen placed his chin in his hands and closed his eyes

\- What do you plan Aizen manager? - Asked the white-haired

\- Implement the plan for revenge gin - Auburn answered looking at his subordinate

\- How do you want to start a director? - Asked the white-haired

\- I call Ulquiorra and Grimmjow - Auburn answered

-+ Yura Afrody +-

\- Answer me Rukia, is that true? - Taking Ichigo asked Rukia's shoulders to force her to face him

\- Leave her alone kurosaki - separating said Kaien Ichigo Rukia

\- Kaien dono please - Rukia tried to control the situation

\- Not Rukia! It's time to know their place - said the dark-haired facing Ichigo

\- What happens here? - I wonder Uryu came with others to hear the cries of his friends

\- Rukia goes ... why do not you tell this guy is your fiance!? - Cry Ichigo

\- Kuchiki san - Orihime and Rukia others looked incredulous

\- I ... - Rukia ran the place with tears in his eyes

\- Rukia! - Desperate cry kaien

\- Rukia - whisper Ichigo

-+ Yura Afrody +-

Rukia ran and ran, and cared nothing, seeing the disappointment and sadness in the eyes of Ichigo had broken, I knew what not to say, just wanted out of there, could hear kaien running behind her while trying to reach shouting her name, but she was upset with him, had no right to have done that, did not want it and learn of its commitment, Rukia ran and ran some more streets, began to fall heavy as torrential rain he did not see the hole I had in front of her which caused his ankle to twist, try to keep running but just half avenue forces failed him.

\- RUKIA CAUTION! - I yell at the scene kaien would happen before his eyes

Rukia turn, I look at the vehicle that was heading to her at speed felt a strong boost to his back that shot down causing the head with the edge of the sidewalk hit, after hearing a blow of something hitting the vehicle fainted and knew no more.

-+ Yura Afrody +-

Ichigo arrived with her sisters, after Rukia ran Ichigo went with her sisters, they knew that their brother was suffering and only loa escorted home without another word, his friends just as they were silent, which seemed like a great output had become a disaster.

\- Ichi Nii, are you okay? - Karin asked his brother when they came home

\- If Karin - Ichigo said with a grim look

\- Oni chan prepare dinner - Yuzu said entering the kitchen

\- Thanks, but I'm not hungry Yuzu - Ichigo said up to his room

\- What happens? - Ask that I was coming Isshin

\- Have heart otosan - said little sigh Yuzu

\- Okasan our son finally has fallen - Isshin said rushing to the portrait of his wife

\- Do not be so dramatic - he said Karin beaten his dad

-+ Yura Afrody +-

Began to get dark, the lights began to illuminate the streets, the director looking out the window turned his chair to greet his subordinate who asked permission to enter the room.

\- Goodnight Director Aizen - said the white-haired who entered the room

\- What news I gin? - Said the director staring at his subordinate

\- The operation has been successful manager - answered the white-haired with a smile

\- That's perfect gin - answered the manager leaning back in his chair with satisfaction

\- As you said, Kaien Shiba prevented the accident happen to Rukia Kuchiki and paid with his life - continued the peliblanco

\- Have you expected to declare him dead? - Ask brown

\- Unfortunately Aizen Director - answered the white-haired immediately

\- Go to the hospital and asks Aizen said firmly reports-

\- What is the point of eliminating Kaien Shiba? - Asked the white-haired

\- Kuchiki Rukia need fall into despair - Aizen replied coldly and with serious look

\- The blame for what happened to Kaien Shiba - whispered Ichimaru Gin

\- That's gin - replied with a smile brown

\- Aizen another custom manager? - Asked the white-haired before retiring

\- Ends the gin work, I do not like loose ends - the director finally said

-+ Yura Afrody +-

Sirens sounded near the hospital, the emergency room all tied crazy round, the team was on the way paramedics had given notice of the severity of patients transferred at that time.

\- Two patients, a man and a woman, the girl tube a severe contusion on his head and the boy was hit - said the paramedic

\- With the young immediately to the operating room - Dr. Ryuken cry Ishida

\- Where we moved to the young? - I ask a nurse

\- Pass it to the emergency room, my son it will be reviewed - said the doctor, giving directions to his son

Immediately the young black hair was taken to the operating room, and the young violet orbs was being reviewed by Uryu Ishida that after reviewing the girl came immediately to make a call.

-+ Yura Afrody +-

Night had already fallen in the city of Karakura, Byakuya Kuchiki uneasy expected arrival of her little sister and her fiance, something told him that things were not right and beginning to fall prey to despair.

\- Byakuya sama - called one of the servants girls

\- What happens, and I get Rukia? - Asked the impatient raven

\- Not even Byakuya sama, but an urgent call - answered the young

\- Pásamela the study - answered the raven entering itself to answer the phone

\- If Byakuya sama - young retired

\- Moshi Moshi - said the raven picking up the phone

\- Kuchiki Byakuya talks? - They asked across der headset

\- Yes, speech - said the raven in a cold voice

\- I regret to inform you that we need your presence in Karakura hospital immediately - replied the voice on the headset

\- What happened? - Asked incredulously kuchiki

\- Her sister and her companion have had a serious accident - finally said the voice on the phone

\- I immediately - answered the raven hanging and out quickly from the mansion in his car

-+ Yura Afrody +-

Ichigo looked out the window, felt uneasy, incomplete, had sent a message to Rukia but had not answered, when I try to mark your phone as remote control directly off, something was not right and he knew it, but could not do anything to learn that thing was. His cell phone rang him out of his thoughts, I quickly answered, hoping it was Rukia to say he had arrived safely, but seeing the screen and see the name of Ishida only gave a big sigh.

\- Kurosaki are you awake? - Ask desperate Uryu

\- What's going on? - Ask the annoying pelinaranja

\- Kuchiki has had a serious accident - answered the young lens

Ichigo immediately hung up and ran towards the hospital, had not wanted to hear the details by phone, Rukia needed and would be there, despite what happened in the morning. Ichigo came very agitated to the hospital, Uryu already waiting at the entrance.

\- How is Rukia? - Ichigo asked desperate

\- It is well apparently unconscious is still to determine brain damage - answered the boy lens

\- But that has happened Ishida? - Ichigo asked Ishida taking strong shoulders

\- I witnesses say she was crossing the street without fixed a car coming towards her at high speed - answered the young lens

\- Are you telling me that she was hit? - Horrified wonder Ichigo

\- Not kurosaki, Kaien dono could push for that was not hit, but hit hard on the head answered the peliazul

\- That damn! - Ichigo exclaimed furiously

\- Calm down kurosaki - Uryu took Ichigo's shoulders

\- How do you want me to calm down kaien knowing what he did to Rukia - cry Ichigo

\- The saved his life and is about to pay with it - seriously he replied Ishida

\- What do you mean Ishida? - Ask Ichigo trying to clamarse

\- Kaien was hit instead of Kuchiki, is now in charge of my father who is it with him in the operating room to operate it - the boy sighed lens

\- Others already know? - Ichigo asked quieter

\- And warn them but wanted to tell you first - said Ishida

\- Thank you - replied Ichigo

Both came in and met with the brother of Rukia standing outside the room where the brunette was; Ichigo and Byakuya stared at each other, they were about to say something when Ryuken Ishida left the room.

\- How does this Rukia? - I wonder desperate Ichigo

\- Calm down kurosaki - Uryu said taking him by the shoulder

\- Goodnight Dr. Ishida; How is my sister? - I ask the raven ignoring Ichigo

\- Is stable, we expect to wake up to see if there is any brain damage or only a single shock - replied Dr.

\- What kind of doctor harm? - Ask quieter Ichigo

\- It could be anything from a simple disorientation to memory loss - the doctor answered again

\- And her fiance like this? - Asked Byakuya

\- It is very serious, he was hit and caused the accident that broke several ribs causing him to his left lung collapsed and his heart was affected by loss of blood - Ishida replied Ryuken

Byakuya, Ichigo and Uryu could not believe what Ryuken said, they all knew exactly what he meant, despite their differences Ichigo did not want bad kaien and was about to lose his life.


	18. Chapter 17 danger

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 17

Danger

Upon hearing the news quickly all friends Rukia mobilized the hospital, told it in Soul Society on the situation of Shiba and kuchiki and even that did not get permission to miss all of them daily shifts rolar allowed to miss and care for the brunette in the hospital, Byakuya was at night so the morning and evening his companions took turns.

They spent three days and the situation of both remained critical, Rukia did not wake up from his unconsciousness and kaien remained in a coma, all began to worry about his friends, Ichigo did not want to detach is Rukia's room, I wanted to be present when you wake .

\- Kurosaki kun - said pelinaranja coming along with Tatsuki

\- Good morning Ichigo - I accompany Tatsuki saying

\- Good morning Inoue, Tatsuki - Ichigo sounded tired and his voice muffled

\- Still no news of Kuchiki san? - Ask the pelinaranja looking down

\- He not even not - replied Ichigo

\- And q you're not in the room Ichigo? - Asked the brunette

\- Byakuya is with her right now - Ichigo said he is looking away

Ichigo was tired, desperate and sad, I felt that part of what happened was his fault, if he had not gone with his jealousy none of this would have happened, that day Rukia was running and crying for his fault, had no right to reproach nothing, Ichigo was deep in thought when a loud scream from Rukia's room caught his attention.

\- What about Rukia? - Ichigo quickly entered the room followed by Tatsuki and Orihime also they heard the cry

\- Ichigo help me! - Rukia yelled as he tried to remove the serum

\- Rukia behave - ordered worst Byakuya Rukia did not obey

\- Kuchiki san you'll hurt - he said Orihime trying to help Byakuya

\- Who are you all? - Asked Rukia desperate

\- Rukia, we are your friends - answered trying to calm Tatsuki

\- GET OUT OF ME! Ichigo please help me - the brunette pelinaranja implored his help with the look

\- Do not you recognize me Rukia? - Byakuya wonder worried

Ichigo quickly approached and hugged Rukia was so happy to see her awake; I had feared the worst, he could not afford to lose now knew she was his light and protect coast of anyone, Ryuken Ishida entered the room, he asked everyone to leave to examine Rukia but she clung to Ichigo You stay with her.

\- Ishida well what happens? - Asked Byakuya desperate

\- Rukia suffered a strong blow to the head that caused a temporary loss of memory, no brain damage so recovered memory at one time - said the doctor staring at the dark-haired

\- But why only you recognize Ichigo? - I ask Tatsuki

\- So I can not say exactly, people often cling to something that impressed too much to remember - said Dr.

\- Ichigo good hair is very unusual - she thought Tatsuki

\- How long will that Ishida san recovers? - Ask the pelinaranja

\- That's not what we know, it could be from hours to years - said Dr. Sighing

\- By the time I recommend you not force you to remember, could cause a shock, it is best to wait until gradually remember - he said the doctor signing a prescription

\- Doctor caring can we follow? - I ask Tatsuki

\- So far only recommend that Ichigo care, it seems that only he remembers and he should help her remember slowly - said Dr.

\- That will not allow - Byakuya interrupted Dr.

\- Sorry kuchiki teacher but her sister should not be altered - he said Dr. staring at kuchiki

\- Okay, but this demand that a nurse with them all the time watching the bum kurosaki - said the raven

\- Okay, finally I will ask them not to mention anything about Kaien Shiba for now - the doctor told retiring

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Gin Ichimaru walked the halls of the hospital accompanied by Ulquiorra and Nell, thanks to the newspapers had heard that Kuchiki Rukia and Kaien Shiba still alive, Ulquiorra and Nell would be responsible for finding out the status of the small kuchiki while he would take care of the young Shiba .

\- Ulquiorra know where has Ichimaru sama? - Ask the young green-haired

\- No, but it is not relevant - answered the boy with bat appearance

\- Always you obey orders without asking why they have? - The green-haired stared at him

\- But we must obey why we are here - said the raven

\- We ask for the room kuchiki - said pointing to a green-haired nurse

\- Would be better if we gave her - said the raven

\- Sorry Rukia Kuchiki's room? - The green-haired nurse asked ignoring his companion

\- It is on the second floor, is the number 15, but for now can not receive visitors - said the nurse

\- Do you know about your health? - Asked again the green-haired

\- He was unconscious for three days, just wake up and have temporary memory loss is all I can tell you - retired nurse

\- Was very simple - said the green-haired

\- Let - said the green-eyed

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Gin Ichimaru walked through the hospital corridors with a doctor's coat who had stolen a downstairs room was looking Kaien Shiba, in the pocket of his robe carrying a syringe that is responsible for ending the suffering of the young

\- Gin! - Shouted a prominent behind the white-haired blonde

\- San Rangiku but surprise - said the white-haired with typical foxy smile

\- I've looked everywhere for it after what happened on the beach - said the blonde looking seriously

\- And I owe this honor? - Said the white-haired

\- What do you plan gin? - Asked the blonde

\- Is not of interest Rangiku san - said the white-haired with serious look

\- Gin please stop - I begged the blonde with tears in his eyes

\- Everything you do to protect those who most want - said the white-haired resuming its path

The white-haired moved on leaving Rangiku lying in the hallway crying, seeing her like her heartbreaking but I would not let anything happen, I get to the room of Shiba Kaien, I go carefully and just inject mode serum containing the syringe.

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Rukia was disoriented could not remember anything, only to pelinaranja that was in the room, somehow knew that would protect her from any and while she was helpless he would cling to him, Ichigo sat on the sofa in the room watching Rukia He looked everywhere

\- You gave us a big scare dwarf - said pelinaranja trying to eliminate the tension that was in the room

\- What happened? - Asked the brunette

\- You hit very hard on the head - the pelinaranja said without giving further details of the accident

\- So I do not remember anything? - He asked again the ojivioleta

\- So Rukia - pelinaranja said standing up to look out the window

\- Who were those who were here? - Insistently asked Rukia

\- You mean your brother, Inoue and Tatsuki? - Said the pelinaranja

\- My brother? - Asked puzzled the ojivioleta

\- Yes, your brother Byakuya Kuchiki and Inoue and Tatsuki are good friends of yours also - said the pelinaranja looking with concern to the brunette

\- I'm afraid Ichigo - said ojivioleta looking at Ichigo with tears in his eyes

\- Do not worry Rukia I will protect you and be at your side forever - he said the pelinaranja approaching and hugging the brunette

\- Thank you very much Ichigo - said the brunette clinging to embrace

Rukia had fallen asleep in the arms of Ichigo while watching chappy on television after the hug he asked Ichigo to sit beside her on the couch and sat on his chest, Ichigo looked at Rukia tenderly, despite being as tough and brave at that time looked so fragile and sweet; the sound of an alarm woke Rukia.

\- What's going on? - Asked the brunette

\- I do not know - said Ichigo standing

\- Where are you going? - Rukia wonder worried

\- Quiet just go and see what happens - answered with a big smile pelinaranja to reassure the brunette

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Alarms do not stop ringing, monitors Kaien Shiba quarter indicated that their pulse decreased rapidly, nurses and doctors quickly came to the room to help him; Ichimaru Gin meanwhile entered the room of Rukia Kuchiki.

\- Who are you? - Ask the challenging black-haired

\- Do not you remember me Kuchiki san? - Said the white-haired

\- I do not know what - said from his bed ojivioleta

\- What a pity, but do not worry I'm just a good friend who comes to give his support after the tragedy - said the white-haired blue eyes showing

\- What tragedy? - Asked puzzled Rukia

\- Do you have forgotten ?, Well I guess that was to be expected, but guilt inside you carcomería - Ichimaru Gin went to bed

\- What do you mean? - Asked scared Rukia

\- Kaien Shiba and how to sacrifice his life to save - said the white-haired

\- Kaien dono - Rukia said

Rukia felt a sharp twinge in his head that unleashed a huge pain, suddenly the memories came to his mind, the accident had saved kaien, a piercing cry was heard in the hospital, while some of foxy haired look met with his assistants towards evening.


	19. Chapter 18 hearts cry

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 18

Weeping Hearts

Ichigo walked the corridors of the hospital near the room of Rukia looking who informed him about the alarm they heard previously and ask about the status of Kaien, despite being rivals cared about his health and needed to know how he was, he found a nurse came into the room towards Rukia.

\- Miss could tell me what was the alarm sounded? - Asked the pelinaranja

\- Was the room of a patient sr, I go into unemployment and the alarm went off but do not worry everything is fine - the nurse graciously answered

\- I'm glad to hear it, I etto ... I could also say how is Mr. Shiba Kaien? - Ichigo asked a little distressed nurse

\- Precisely that room was that the alarm was triggered - said the nurse

\- It's okay? - Ask interrupting Ichigo exalted nurse

\- If you do not worry sir, we resuscitate him at the moment is still alive but in a coma - the nurse replied trying to calm the pelinaranja

Ichigo was about to ask the room number of the raven to go visit but a desperate cry was heard in the direction of Rukia's room, to pay more attention Rukia recognized the voice; quickly she ran to the room.

\- RUKIA! - Ichigo threw open the door

\- I killed - Rukia took strong head and rocked in bed

\- What Rukia? - Ichigo approached the young

\- ICHIGO ICHIGO ... ... I killed him! - Shouted the brunette

\- Rukia ... what are you talking about? - Ichigo approached and hugged Rukia

\- I kill Kaien Ichigo - Rukia sobbed in the arms of Ichigo

\- Rukia ... but what are you saying? - Ichigo said confused

\- I killed him ... kaien me safe from being hit and paid with his life ... my fault - the brunette held tightly to his shirt Ichigo

\- Rukia ... Rukia ... please look at me - the pelinaranja implored the ojivioleta

\- Can not Ichigo ... I'm a killer - Rukia kept mourn

\- Of course not ... kaien Rukia is alive - Ichigo Rukia lifted her chin to look him in the eye

\- I live? - Whispered the young black-haired

\- So ... Rukia kaien is alive ... she is in this hospital - answered the pelinaranja

\- How is it going? - I ask looking at pelinaranja with tears in his eyes

\- Well ... it is stable but in a coma ... Rukia - Ichigo tried to sound calm as could the brunette needed strong

\- In a coma - he whispered again the young while his view is turned off

\- Rukia look at me ... was not your fault ... I'm sure kaien no regrets or blame you - Ichigo said looking violet eyes staring

\- How do you know it? - Asked Rukia desperate

\- Because ... if I who were in his place ... I would have done the same and I do not regret not blame you - Ichigo gift him a warm smile.

\- Thanks Ichigo - Rukia said pelinaranja clinging to the chest and being asleep after all mourn

Minutes later Dr. Ishida came into the room of the brunette watching the brunette sleeping in the arms of Ichigo, the pelinaranja asked with a wave of the hand that is closer and this he did.

\- Dr. Rukia has recovered memory - Ichigo said whispering not to wake the ojivioleta

\- How do you know that kurosaki? - Asked the surprised Doctor

\- Because just talk kaien accident - said Ichigo

\- I'll call to Mr. Kuchiki, let her sleep in the meantime - the doctor left the room Ishida said

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The white-haired foxy look of walking through the halls of night toward the principal's office; Aizen watched Sōsuke night by the huge window of his office waiting for the report of his subordinate when I hear the touch of your door.

\- Forward - brown he responded by inviting his visitor pass

\- Goodnight Director Aizen - said the white-haired leaning out the door

\- What news I gin? - Asked the brown turning his chair toward the white-haired he approached the desk

\- Shiba Kaien still alive but in a coma - said the white-haired sitting

\- I tell you to finish the job gin - seriously responded brown

\- You inject a powerful serum that Aizen will not detect Director within days to finish his life - he said with a smile peliblanco

\- Excellent gin ... and you tell me about Kuchiki Rukia - he crossed Aizen leaned her chin in the palm of his right hand

\- As you ordered pace to give it a visit - he smiled again the white-haired

\- Perfect ... Thus began my revenge - the director again turned his chair to look out the window

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Kuchiki Byakuya was giving women the kind of Soul Society when I timbro his cell, I quickly looked at the screen and saw exalt coming from Ishida Ryuken quickly excused himself and left the room.

\- Speaks kuchiki - said the raven's call

\- Good afternoon Mr. Kuchiki says Dr. Ishida - he told the doctor the other side

\- Something happens? - Asked the dark-haired serious

\- Miss Kuchiki has recovered the memory-seriously said the white-haired

\- Go immediately - the raven replied before hanging

Byakuya income back into the room and began to pack his things while he apologized to his class, and out of the room toward the hospital.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Inoue Orihime left class early, had thought of going to clean your house but remembered he had not gone to visit Kuchiki Rukia who was still in the hospital so he decided to visit and also would ask the young Shiba Kaien.

The pelinaranja buy a basket with cookies on the way to hospital on arrival ask for the room of his two roommates, then he learned that Shiba Kaien could not receive visitors because of his poor health, so he went to the room the Kuchiki.

Arriving at the room of his friend the door was ajar so he decided to open a little longer to see if her friend was asleep but what she saw left her speechless, Ichigo Kurosaki was lying beside Rukia stroking her hair while she He slept peacefully in his arms.

\- Rests Rukia - said the pelinaranja stroking the face of the brunette

\- No ... not you ... leave me alone - Rukia moved restlessly between Ichigo's arms as tears out of his eyes

\- Calm quiet ... Rukia ... I'm here - Ichigo held her tighter and wiped her tears

\- Ichigo ... Ichigo ... do not leave me - the brunette clenched tightly pelinaranja shirt as he implored in a dream not to go

\- Rukia calm ... quiet ... not let you ... I will always be by your side ... I never will turn away from you ... why ... - Ichigo Rukia said trying to calm his nightmares

A loud noise outside the room interrupted the pelinaranja, rose from the bed leaving quieter Rukia, leaned out the door that was ajar and found a basket lying at the foot of the door cookies, picked up the basket and looked both sides of the aisle without seeing anyone.

Inoue Orihime ran through the hospital corridors with eyes full of tears, had heard all Ichigo had told the brunette and had hurt in the depths of his soul, if he had ever thought to take a chance with pelinaranja now the felt lost, she ran without looking where he passed until bumped into someone on your way.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo went back into the room, leaving the basket of cookies on the table beside the bed where lay the brunette, the orange-haired boy looked out the window of the room the afternoon began to fall, due to memory loss Rukia the pelinaranja I had been all the time at his side since he was quiet with only a slight smile appeared on the boy's face, How important was to be for ojivioleta to remember him ?, just really did not care , all I needed was to know that she saw him as someone important in your life and you would be at his side.

\- Ichigo - call the brunette who was awakening

\- Here I Rukia - I answered the young man approaching the brunette

\- What happened? - Ask the ojivioleta rubbing his sleepy eyes

\- You fell asleep - answered with a smile pelinaranja

\- Where is nii sama? - I asked the brunette looking around the room in search of his brother

\- It should not be long in coming - said Ichigo sat on the couch next to the bed

\- Has not come to me? - Asked the brunette distraught

\- Clearly, if Rukia has been by your side all this time - said pelinaranja trying to calm the anguish of his friend

\- And where this hour? - He insisted the kuchiki

\- I was very tired and went to change while I care - said the pelinaranja knew it was not true, but did not want to feel bad for the brunette

The brunette ate pleasantly accompanied by Ichigo when Byakuya entered the room agitated after receiving the call from Dr. Ishida Ryuken Yamamoto gave notice to the director and went towards the hospital to meet his sister apparently had recovered memory, not youHe looked at all the idea of leaving her for his memory loss but only the pelinaranja was so quiet you could recover better.

\- Later - said the pelinaranja

\- Good afternoon - said the raven into the room

\- Nii sama - Rukia said looking at the excited raven

\- I'm glad you're feeling better and Rukia - said Byakuya

\- Ichigo said he been all this time with me - staring Rukia

\- He has also been at your side - said the raven giving him a look of gratitude to Ichigo


	20. Chapter 19 warning

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 19

Warning

Inoue Orihime ran through the corridors of the hospital with tears in their eyes, just a few moments earlier had come with the intention of visiting Rukia Kuchiki was hospitalized but on reaching her room and see Ichigo Kurosaki and declare taking care of their feelings I had had the courage to enter the room and instead ran away from the hospital corridors when suddenly bumped into someone.

\- You should pay more attention woman - a young dark-haired man walking by the hospital when she collided with the

\- I ... I'm sorry - he said the pelinaranja rubbing his hip

\- Are you okay? - Said a young green-haired who bowed to help

\- If due - the boy stood up pins

\- Call me Nelliel Your Odelschwanck - kindly replied green-haired

\- Orihime Inoue - said the pelinaranja shaking hands with the green-haired

\- It is Ulquiorra - said the green-haired introducing his companion he had collided with the pelinaranja

\- We must go, be more careful woman - he said the raven continuing its path

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Dr. Ishida had just been informed of the arrival of Byakuya Kuchiki so I immediately went to the room of the brunette to talk to him and Ichigo, adema needed to know how the ojivioleta had regained his memory, probably happened while revived to kaien so had not learned until later.

\- Forward - Kuchiki Byakuya's voice inside the room was heard

\- Good afternoon - Dr. Ishida came into the room

\- What news brings doctor? - Asked the pelinaranja

\- Well, after having made several tests to Miss Kuchiki can claim to have fully recovered memory - he said the doctor staring at Rukia

\- How this kaien doctor? - Asked the brunette distraught

\- Do not lie Rukia ... Kaien Shiba is stable but still in a coma so not out of danger - said Dr. seriously

\- How is it that you retrieved the memory Rukia? - Asked Byakuya who had been seriously during the stay of Dr.

\- Well - Rukia stiffened at the memory

\- Tell us what happened Rukia - Ichigo Rukia taking hand to provide security

\- The deputy director of the nights ... Ichimaru Gin was here - said Rukia tense

\- What did he say? - Seriously asked Byakuya

\- Said it was a killer ... that Kaien was dead because of me ... for saving my life - Rukia began to mourn

\- Quiet Rukia - Ichigo hugged despite the cold stare Byakuya killer

\- Surely it was a huge shock that made back your memory - thought aloud Dr. Ishida

\- Did not have to enter this room - said the raven

\- He earned from doing this to Rukia - I seriously wonder Ichigo

\- We can not know for sure ... but not be allowed to ordain step anyone if identification - said Dr. seriously

\- All this is very strange - said Ichigo meditating

\- Why do you say that Ichigo? - I ask the ojivioleta staring at his friend

\- We thought that was run over Kaien no coincidence or accident Rukia - he said Byakuya staring

\- Nii sama - Rukia had wide eyes

\- Few days ago when the accident happened just I received a letter - Byakuya out of the pants pocket document

\- A letter ... who? - Asked the brunette nervous

\- We do not know who Rukia control - Ichigo said squeezing her hand

\- That's one of the reasons why I let Ichigo take care of you while you were memory loss - seriously said the kuchiki

\- But the letter said? - Asked the brunette without understanding what they said

\- It is a promise of retaliation - said the dark-haired eyes closed

\- Revenge - whispered the brunette

\- And I have to do with it? - Asked the pelinaranja

\- Then because the only Miss Kuchiki trusted you and we could not leave her alone decided that Mr. kuchiki allow you take care of her - said Dr. Ishida seriously

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

A young green-haired dark-haired man walking along a street in the direction of the nights, and had obtained the information requested by the director and headed to his new board.

\- You did not be so rude - let the green-haired

\- What do you mean? - Asked the green eyes and black hair

\- That you should help her up - the green-haired puffed cheeks

\- That woman should be set where you're going - the raven finally said

-'re An insensitive - said the green-haired walking faster

Finally they reached the boardroom where his companions were waiting for the first time the director Aizen was present.

\- What news brings? - Ask the Director

\- Kuchiki Rukia has recovered memory - said the green-haired

\- What about your health? - Ask Ichimaru Gin

\- Perfectly - Ulquiorra responded seriously

\- Kaien Shiba remains stable but give hope - Nell continued

\- And why you not finish with Ulquiorra? - Asked Grimmjow

\- They have doubled security at the hospital - said the raven

\- And I guess that is an impediment to their ability incompetent - let Nnoitra venomously

\- Not jeopardize the plans of Mr. Aizen is not incompetence - said coldly dark-haired green-eyed

\- Everything is in order ... Ulquiorra expected after the letter the day of the accident - Auburn answered with a smile

\- Why he sent the letter head? - Ask Harribel from their place

\- Would not be fun if they try to escape - the director said fun

\- Then everything is for fun? - Nell asked questions

\- You just need to worry about following orders he Nell san - responded gin

\- Good from now I want to focus on the plan - said the director

\- Continue with the same objectives? - I ask a chestnut that had remained silent

\- At the moment if - said the director with authority

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Leaving the board the green-haired was not feeling well, so he decided to go for a walk in the park, had a huge burden of conscience, was not able to hurt his friends even though they were the orders of his Director road several park roads until he reached a lonely bench where I sit to remember.

"A little green-haired girl ran some kids that came chasing, I desperately came to the park and hid in a playhouse, but they found it and when he tried to hit the ground running injuring his leg.

\- I leave her alone - shouted a child pelinaranja

\- Get out of here kid - said the largest of children

\- Said to be left in peace - said again the orange-haired little girl helping

\- It is not your thing - another boy approached threatening fist

\- My issue is that I will not tolerate being hit - said defiantly standing between the orange-haired and green-haired children

A child angry at the attitude of Ichigo is made enzyme shock followed by the other four, however pelinaranja gave their due to the 5 children, of course receiving a blow on the cheek but eventually emerged victorious.

\- Thank you very much - said distressed green-haired

\- I call me Ichigo Kurosaki - the pelinaranja extended his hand

\- Nelliel Your Odelschwanck - said the green-eyed holding the hand of Ichigo

From that day they were friends, Nell grew along the kurosaki sisters, her parents had received with such joy and excitement that was considered a more in your family, but growing up had to go abroad and get away from them. "

And now he returned from his trip, had orders to persecute, harass and futuramente harm, them, their family

How had he done in that situation?

How had it come to that?

The green-haired sighed deeply, and began to get dark even though I thought I had no choice, the only thing I could do was warn them what awaited them and hope that in the best director Aizen fail in their plans.


	21. Chapter 20 old grudges

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 20

Old grudges

Nell returned from his walk in the park, had made a decision and nothing Aryan change your mind, no longer wanted to be part of anyone plotting against Kurosaki and Kuchiki, was preparing his bags to leave when someone would prevented

\- So you plan to go Nell? - He asked the boy with black hair

\- What do you want Nnoitra? - Seriously said the green-haired

\- You do not leave without saying goodbye thought Or if Nell? - Said the young man with a big smile

\- Who would have to say goodbye? - Sarcastically said Nell

\- For me ... or because you forgot to everything we went through? - Said the raven

\- How could I forget - whisper Nell

-+ Flash Back +-

\- Hi my name Nelliel Your Odelschwanck and I come from Japan - the green haired lay before her new classroom

\- How beautiful you are ... Nnoitra Gilga - said the young long black hair

Nelliel step aside, was studying and had entered the club of mixed martial arts which ended up being the best of all, after two years became the best fighter of Spain having defeated even the best of men so Nnoitra He decided to challenge her.

\- Ichigo as I miss you - whispered Nell who was sitting under the shade of a large tree resting

\- Who is this guy Ichigo? - Ask the raven spoiling the green-haired

\- Do not care - said the green-haired rising from his place

\- Insurance is a loser - he released no remorse Nnoitra

\- Shut up! - Nell cry releasing a blow to the young face causing him to fall down abruptly

\- Damn! - He roared the raven standing

And so began a fierce battle between the two finally Nnoitra had managed to Nell fight him but I do not expect that having so angry she would get out of control, green-haired began unloading all his fury and his feelings in the raven, let go one blow after another, clung tightly to the sides and legs, his technique was always to immobilize the enemy and Nnoitra would be no exception, the raven could only deflect their attacks and avoid being hit, try to hit a blow but it Nell prevented undoubtedly why was the undefeated champion, the worse it would not leave clean, he would not allow it, was so focused trying to save his pride did not notice the moment when Nell lifted her leg and delivered a strong stroke that left him unconscious.

\- fin del flashback -

After that fight Nell was expelled from school and seeking another term opportunity under the direction of Aizen, being the only one who believed she felt indebted to so decided to support him to the end, after Nnoitra was recruited as she and although they wanted to fight with her again was not possible, she had retired after his last fight and vowed never to fight not to be in self-defense.

\- You owe me even Nell fight - said the raven preventing the passage

\- I told you that we will not fight Nnoitra - answered the determined green-haired

\- We'll see Nell - he let the young while throwing a punch

\- I said no - the green-haired heavily sentenced avoiding the blow

\- I thought you were indebted to Mr. Aizen, and he would follow to the end is not it? - Nnoitra said with a huge smile

\- I am, but now everything is different - said Nell trying to go back on track

\- And you think I let go so easily? - Seriously asked Nnoitra

\- Has commanded you to stop me is not it? - Nell replied serious

\- I volunteered - Nnoitra responded smiling and unholstering zanpakuto

\- If it is the only way out, so be it - Nell said drawing his zanpakuto

And so they fought fiercely, both zanpakuto collided with force, beating Nell and Nnoitra blocked, Nell suddenly felt a sharp blow to the side, Nnoitra gave him a hard kick that she did not expect.

\- You have improved a lot - Nell said wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth

\- Now for me to beat you - said the dark-haired with malice

\- Need to get out of here and I have no time to waste with you - said the green-haired determined to defeat his opponent

\- And all for that as Ichigo Kurosaki - Nnoitra let Nell taking unawares causing a cut on his arm

\- What did you say? - Nell asked surprised

\- You thought we did not know about your relationship with this boy? - Asked the dark-haired with a big laugh

\- What do you know about him? - Nell replied with a half smile

\- I'm sure is the same by which you suffer for years - he said Nnoitra going to attack with his zanpakuto

\- And that you care about yourself? - Ask defending Nell

\- To me ... nothing really ... I just want to see you suffer - answered the raven tapping again on the side Nell

\- All because I beat you at that time? - Nell asked again standing

\- Partly yes ... but now it will be different ... you have become very slow! - Cry Nnoitra

\- I can not let you defeat me - responded determined Nell

\- What do not you understand Nell? - Ask the raven getting the green-haired attack

\- What do you mean? - Confused wonder throwing Nell kicked Nnoitra

\- You can not ever get out of the night - he said the dark-haired Nell avoiding hitting again

The green-haired was stunned, it was such a shock that gave heed the words of Nnoitra could not stop the attack of his opponent which caused it received a strong blow that ended up throwing it to the ground away from its zanpakuto, I try to recover however Nnoitra's through with his zanpakuto, seriously wounding her.

\- I'll tell you my dear Nell - Nnoitra zanpakuto said as he pulled his body from the green-haired

\- Are ... the ... fucking ... - Nell replied with difficulty

\- Despite that, I confess a little secret - he began to say the raven

\- A secret ... I ... do you mean? - Haltingly asked the green-haired

\- Mr. Aizen knew everything about your relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo - venomously let the raven

Other swords watched from a distance as Nnoitra was responsible for the green-haired, director Aizen gave orders to end their life and they do not contradict neck despite disagreeing finally Nnoitra let Nell very bad wound to let her die or survive on their own.

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

Meanwhile kurosaki sisters returning from school accompanied by Inoue and Chad Keigo Mizuiro and had left home early so walked quietly while Orihime told them his encounter with the dark-haired man in hospital

\- Then I do not help you up Inoue san? - Sweet wonder Yuzu

\- No ... was his companion who helped me - answered the pelinaranja

\- I rude, I would have said a few things - Karin said, clenching his fists in annoyance mode

\- Karin chan etto ... no ... okay ... in the end it was I who bumped into him ... and did not hurt me - said nervous pelinaranja

\- And you saw Rukia? - Asked the dark

\- No, I could not go to see it - Inoue answered with sad look

\- Inoue san do not worry everything will be fine - said little Yuzu

\- Ichi Nii not let anything bad happen - commented Karin

\- Kurosaki kun - whispered the pelinaranja

\- Certainly the morrow not attend classes - commented Yuzu

\- Will visit our mother - followed Karin

\- Do not worry, we will ask for your notes - the pelinaranja replied with a huge smile

\- Thank you - answered the twins in unison

\- I wonder if this year will also go to see this man - said loudly Yuzu

\- What do you mean Mr. Yuzu? - Asked puzzled Karin

\- That each year - said unimportant Chestnut

\- Every year? - He asked again the brunette

\- If Karin chan, high brown hair and glasses - Yuzu says describing the subject of the speaker

\- Who can not speak Yuzu - finally said Karin ahead

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

\- But Byakuya who sent the letter? - Asked the exalted pelinaranja

\- Still we do not know for sure - I answer with characteristic coolness of the elder Kuchiki

\- Nii sama - Rukia said whispering

\- The letter is not signed so we can not tell who is behind all this and why you want to attack Rukia - continued the raven

\- By the time I have ordered to place more confidence in her room kuchiki Miss - Dr. Ishida who had remained silent said

\- In any event, no longer will separate me from you Rukia - let the raven seriously

\- Nii sama - he stared at Byakuya

\- So for now it is no longer necessary kurosaki stay with you to take care - continued the raven

\- But Byakuya - I try to contradict Ichigo

\- Must go to rest kurosaki, your family must be worried, plus tomorrow morning to give high kuchiki Miss - said Dr. interrupting Ichigo

\- Okay, anyway to come tomorrow - he said the pelinaranja seriously looking at the calendar

\- You Ichigo rest, nii sama be responsible to take care - Rukia said trying to reassure

-+ YURA AFRODY+-

A white-haired foxy look of walking down the aisle toward the direction, arriving at the door I touch to ask the way.

\- Go ahead - with this chestnut from inside the room

\- Goodnight Mr. Aizen - entering the room said the white-haired

\- What would you like gin? - Coolly answered the greeting

\- She came to inform you that has been successfully stopped Nelliel - reported the white-haired smiling

\- Excellent gin - he said the director placing his elbows on the desk and recharging his chin on his knuckles

\- What do you think Mr. Aizen? - I asked curiously the subordinadito

\- Remember those two women gin - said seriously Cataño


	22. Chapter 21 the first love

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 21

The first love

Began the day in the city of Karakura, local began to open and the coffee from the cafes were ready, all ready for students who entered class could take his classic coffee to wake up and pay in his day.

\- And get up damn lazy - young cry from the other side of the door

\- Kukaku please five minutes - complained brown under the covers

\- You better get up Isshin if you want to come in and take you naked in your first day of school - he shouted again the brunette opening the door

\- Okay okay - said the dark-haired and entering the bathroom despabilándose

Meanwhile anywhere else one raven drank his tea, early on had risen and neat so I was ready for her first day of school

\- I see you're ready Byakuya Bo - commented a young purple hair

\- What are you doing here Yoruichi? - Seriously asked the raven

\- Or you are so rude Byakuya Bo - young cat-like mocked

\- You should not sneak fixing? - Again commenting on the young

\- I was ready long before Byakuya Bo, you're still very slow - mocked the purple hair

\- I'm glad to see that takes as good as ever - said one white-haired looking attentive conversation

\- Grandfather - the raven whisper

\- I thank you for allowing me to accompany Bo Byakuya Kuchiki in its first day dono - said the young bowing

\- The honor is ours Shihōin - replied the old

\- We must go Byakuya Bo - indicated that of purple hair

\- Let - said the raven out of the room

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Students walked hurried through the streets, all in black uniforms or yellow, black towards the best school in the city that was the Soul Society, the most exclusive school and yellow towards Karakura school, both schools of high level but from different social classes.

\- Masaki - call a young black hair and violet eyes

\- Hisana, good day - the orange-haired greeting her friend

\- I'm glad reached sorry - the brunette smiled in relief

\- My equal, so I could see you before school - said Masaki

\- Why did you bring the uniform of Soul? - Hisana asked to note the new uniform of his former partner

\- Etto ... really - he started to say nervously pelinaranja

\- Whether or classes you took with me right? - Commented the brunette sadly

\- I did not want Hisana, the Ishida family signed me up without asking and I must obey - commented ruefully Masaki

\- Do not worry I understand - the ojivioleta said even sad

\- Hisana but do not worry, we will meet every day to get out of school, where we will cross paths - enthusiastically commented Masaki

\- Okay - the brunette smiled

And so the two friends said goodbye to withdraw their schools

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Students entering their rooms and took their places in the halls greeted groups of friends and asking others about their holiday was observed a white-haired walked the halls facing both sides until I get to class

\- Ishida happens once you worried - I ask a chestnut lens

\- Is nothing special Aizen - said the white-haired casually

\- It seems that once again earned us kuchiki - commented brown entering the room with the white-haired

\- As punctual as always kuchiki - said the white-haired with a slight smile

\- A kuchiki never late - coldly replied the raven

\- Does anyone knows where Shiba? - I ask Aizen looking for his friend

\- I really do not know, but I imagine - said the white-haired

\- Shiba is irresponsible - Kuchiki Byakuya responded when I enter the teacher

\- Good morning everyone, I hope everyone had a good holiday - the teacher started to say as he sat at his desk

\- Good morning professor - responded in unison

\- This day we have a new student - said in a serious voice telling the teacher and student to enter

\- Good day is a pleasure - the girl said when something hit her in the back

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

A brown running through the streets of Karakura, you've done too late for his first class of the day, fortunately arrived before they closed the doors of Soul Society, he ran as fast as he could to get to your room, upon arrival I notice that gate was open so that hitting someone came running obstructing entry

\- Allows me to spend professor - scream as he rubbed his face

\- Mr. Shiba, too late - said Professor

\- You hear me - angry young scream under the

\- Who are you? - Asked the dark without getting up

\- Mr. Shiba get up and help the young - ordered the professor sighing

\- I ... sorry - brown she apologized helping young

\- It neglected - answered the girl tightly clutching the arm of Isshin

\- "Yes it is strong this woman" - thought the dark

\- Mr. Shiba fence his seat - said Professor Tan interrupting thoughts

\- Shiba typical of you - said quietly Byakuya

\- What do you mean kuchiki? - He said in annoyed tone brown

\- Silence - interrupted Professor

\- If a teacher - answered the young

\- Please introduce yourself - ordered the teacher to the young that even rubbed his head

\- Call me Masaki Kurosaki and I come from Karakura school - said pelinaranja giving a bow

\- Fence is beautiful - commented Isshin peers

\- Have more respect for my cousin Shiba - serious Ryuken said Ishida

\- Shut up or teacher scolded us - advise Aizen

\- Your cousin! - Isshin to cry around the room pointing to Ryuken

\- Shiba seños something happens? - Asked the teacher upset

\- Etto ... not a teacher - he said the brown scratching their heads

\- Sit next to Mr. Shiba and Mr. Ishida Miss kurosaki - ordered the teacher rubbing the bridge of the nose

\- If a teacher - said the young addressing his place

And so continued the day, with different teachers and materials, with Isshin Masaki harassing personal questions and his three friends trying to avoid her uncomfortable

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The days passed, Masaki joined the group of friends of his cousin Ryuken, lunch together, out and walked home together, evenings became routine, Isshin and Masaki bothering flattering and she answered him with punches and kicks, both wore a relationship stronger than friendship but not to the extent of being lovers, but before reaching the end of the year something changed.

\- Masaki can talk after school? - Asked the nerve brown lenses over lunch

\- Is it a declaration of love Aizen? - Fun to wonder Isshin

\- You can not take anything seriously idiot? - He rebuked the pelinaranja

\- Know that seriousness does not exist for Shiba - Byakuya said coldly

\- You are very cruel kuchiki - Isshin said pretending to cry

\- Behave Shiba - he rebuked Ryuken

\- Masaki, friends treat me badly - said the brunette hugging the heavily pelinaranja

\- Stay away - I scream the Isshin pelinaranja throwing it out of reach with a blow

\- I see them later - said brown lenses standing

\- Do not bother Aizen, I hope finishing classes - Masaki said, giving him a smile that caused a slight blush on the lens

\- It's fine - said the brown retiring to the lounge

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Classes usually passed uneventfully, Aizen was nervous, but Byakuya Ryuken and they do not care, Masaki and Isshin discussed how every moment, until the time you leave lego

\- Masaki shall we go? - Ask quieter Isshin

\- It remains to speak with Aizen - pelinaranja answered kissing him on the cheek the dark

\- I hope in the park - Isshin said giving him a kiss on the cheek to pelinaranja

\- I do not take - out of the room said Masaki

\- You only give you kiss goodbye Masaki - recriminate Ryuken enter the room with Byakuya

\- They are hiding something? - Commented the kuchiki

\- Etto ... I do not know what they talk about - said nervous Isshin

\- Of course you know Shiba - answered the white-haired accommodating lenses

\- Since when salts with Masaki? - Asked Byakuya hiding their curiosity

\- Bo Byakuya leave him alone, you'd think they are jealous - said a young funny purple hair from the door

\- Yoruichi san - relieved whisper Isshin

\- Stop calling me that cat woman? - Byakuya replied upset

\- Do you mind Byakuya Bo? - Fun again said Yoruichi

\- Byakuya Bo - repeated taunting and Isshin Ryuken Byakuya

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Meanwhile at the school entrance Masaki Aizen waited patiently, finally the day had come that he would declare his love for her, had finally had the courage to tell, seeing the closeness I had with Isshin could not wait any longer or he can take it off

\- What do you think? - I ask the pelinaranja staring at brown

\- Kurosaki san - said blushing brown lenses

'I told you to tell me Masaki, Sōsuke - chided the pelinaranja

\- Sorry Masaki san - Brown apologized flushed

\- Okay, okay - Masaki replied slapping him on the shoulder to encourage him

\- Etto ... - the brunette did not know what to say

\- And well? - Asked impatiently pelinaranja

\- Masaki san ... - Aizen was very nervous

\- Speaks of a time, not that it was so difficult - said impatiently Masaki

\- Masaki san ... I love you - finally let brown lenses

\- Aizen - whisper shocked the pelinaranja

\- Be my girlfriend please Masaki san - knees begged Aizen

\- Sōsuke arise - he ordered the pelinaranja help you get up

\- Masaki - whisper disappointed brown

\- Sōsuke, you're a good guy and find someone that apply to you as you deserve - Masaki said to comfort his friend

\- Why can not you do it? - Ask annoying brown

\- That go with Isshin and ... I love him - answered the pelinaranja

\- That damn - Aizen whispered spitefully

\- Are you okay? - Asked worriedly Masaki

\- Yes, I'll be fine - answered coldly looking brown Masaki before leaving home

The next day Aizen asked his change of school and went abroad


	23. Chapter 22 An announced tragedy

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 22

An announced tragedy

Ichigo walked toward his home, after spending almost a month in the hospital caring for Rukia finally could rest, had not wanted to be separated from her because of his memory loss and the great love he had for her but the Dr. Ryuken convinced him to go to sleep, Rukia would be discharged the next day so I accept retire to his home, his father had not put any objection to him to stay in the hospital but knew that when I got home it flooded with questions before leaving the hospital had asked for the state of Kaien, she was still serious but had enough hope to survive but the warning note would not let him quiet.

\- Ichigo! - Shouted from the door a dark rushing attack

\- What the fuck is wrong with you man? - Claim the pelinaranja dodging the attack of his father into terrain

\- I see you have not lost your reflexes - said the brunette standing

\- That's how you get your son that takes nearly a month off? - Angrily asked the pelinaranja shut the door to his father in the face

\- Ichigo - said the tender Yuzu when they saw his brother

\- Finally you return Ichi Nii - commented indifferent twin black hair

\- How is Kuchiki san? - Yuzu asked placing the dish with dinner on the table Ichigo

\- Tomorrow will be discharged - answered the taking pelinaranja sitting for dinner

\- I am very pleased! - Exclaimed happy Yuzu

\- So I said why are you so quiet Ichi Nii - teased the brunette

\- Do you you you declared? - Anxious wonder Isshin

\- What are you talking about? - Ichigo asked exalted spitting the bit

\- Then you were not man enough Ichigo - he said Isshin Ichigo rushing to meet again

\- Let him dine in peace goat-old Karin exclaimed beating his father

\- Masaki, our son is not a true man attacked me and our daughters - said the brunette hugging the huge poster of his late wife

\- Thanks for the dinner Yuzu, I'll go take a shower and I sleep - I tell Ichigo up from the table and starting up the stairs

\- Ichigo, fails another lunch next to yours that you bring to Kuchiki san morning you're going to see - Yuzu shouted from the kitchen

\- Ichi Nii - Karin whisper to see his brother uneasily

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The silence in the long corridors of the night looked interrupted due to a few slow steps on their way to the principal's office, Ichimaru gin had just received the latest report of swords about their targets and should inform the principal Aizen to know the next step.

\- Forward - looking brown indicated a photo carefully before you hear the sound of someone knocking on the door

\- Goodnight Director Aizen - said the white-haired opening the door to enter the room

\- What news do you bring me gin? - Seriously asked the director placing the photograph on the desk too delicate

\- Kuchiki Rukia will be discharged tomorrow - answered the white-haired sitting down

\- And kurosaki? - Ask brown

\- And back home tonight, but tomorrow will be in the hospital early to accompany kuchiki - said the white-haired again

\- What do you say about Shiba? - He asks the director standing up to pour a glass of vodka

\- Keep it stable, though still serious - finally said the white-haired

\- Excellent, just a matter of giving a push but - responded brown

\- What plans do Director Aizen? - Asked the white-haired curiously

\- It is time to continue the next phase - she responded with a satisfied smile brown

\- I will gather swords - gin said rising from his chair

\- Soon I fulfill my revenge - Aizen said, looking toward the Soul Society

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The water heats fell on the sculpted body of Ichigo Kurosaki, I was too tired because of everything that happened in the last month, had bathed several times in the hospital, but it was not the same as found in his house, I finally began to think about what happened, he had found it very difficult to attend classes and not fall asleep because he did not sleep well for watching the dream of ojivioleta, but it was worth it, he had spent the whole month looking after the ojivioleta and that time not trade it for anything.

The pelinaranja left the bathroom, her pajamas were placed and lay on his bed, took a deep breath and began to remember what Byakuya had told them about the warning letter but what most caught my attention was reading the sender.

-+ flash back +-

\- We need to talk - said Byakuya to kurosaki before he left the hospital

\- Okay going to the cafeteria - said the pelinaranja

\- We must be very careful kurosaki - commented the raven

\- You mean the warning? - Asked the puzzled ojimiel

\- So, not only threaten Rukia also your family - Byakuya finally said, handing the letter to pelinaranja

"What happened to Rukia Kuchiki was not an accident, the family kuchiki kurosaki danger and family too - attn .: Nelliel"

\- Nell - Ichigo whispered incredulously paper wrinkling

\- Our family does not know anyone by that name, but to see your face now I know that you do, thanks to this message can now be alert and try to avoid a catastrophe - leaving Byakuya commented cup of tea drinking on the table and crossing his arms thoughtfully

\- But who wants to do us harm? Why? - I ask annoying Ichigo

\- Still do not know, all I know is that it is a common enemy that has to do with both families - said Byakuya serene

\- How can you be so calm? - Exalted wonder the pelinaranja

\- Useless kurosaki lose control, all we can do for now is to be alert, and talk to your father, but asked me not to discuss anything your sisters, said he and a friend Chad would be responsible for their safety - replied Byakuya

\- And Rukia? - Reminding Ichigo asked ojivioleta

\- Put a bodyguard only alert the enemy that we know exists, so it is not appropriate to put one to Rukia and therefore you should ask you about your safety encargues with Renji - Byakuya finally said, rising from his link to retire

\- What is this about? - Ask missed the ojimiel

\- I know I will not let anything happen - Byakuya said leaving the place

-+ fin del flash back +-

\- I will not let anything happen to Rukia - Ichigo whispered before falling asleep

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The swords were awaiting the arrival of the director Aizen around the conference table, only one place was empty, but nobody gave importance, that's what happened if the director traicionabas Aizen.

\- Good night - greeting chestnut into the room accompanied by gin

\- Goodnight Director Aizen - responded in unison

\- I have gathered that it is time to give new instructions to proceed with the plan - he began to say chestnut taking a seat in place

\- I do not understand why so much claptrap to win the tournament? - Claim Grimmjow

\- We can easily beat Soul Society - accompanied him Nnoitra

\- Silence - Stark said calming his teammates

\- What Aizen says the director who should do what we do without protest - finally said Ulquiorra

\- They have scored seven white - Aizen commented

\- The first is Kaien Shiba, should enter the hospital and inject this serum, will give you the push you need to leave this world - he began to explain gin

\- I'll handle it - said seriously Harribel

\- Pro and you should do it? - Asked irritated Lilynette

\- Because Ulquiorra have already seen several times and will be suspicious - seriously he replied the blonde

\- Calm Lilynette - I try to reassure Starrk

\- The second target is Ichigo Kurosaki, should spy, distracting their skills and find out if necessary - continued the peliblanco

\- I'll take the hair of carrot - said Grimmjow fun

\- The third target is Kuchiki Byakuya, likewise should follow - said gin

\- I'll take - I answer Ulquiorra

\- The white room is Isshin Kurosaki - continuous gin

\- I - Stark said yawning

\- Kuchiki Rukia is the fifth white - said the white-haired

\- I will continue to kuchiki - answered Nnoitra

\- And finally Yuzu Kurosaki - gin term

\- I will watch - responded Lilynette

\- Its mission is to follow every day, discover their skills and what they do nothing except Shiba - term director

\- He said they were worse seven white - commented Lilynette

\- The seventh target is to find out the strategy of Sun Society but this is custom gin - Brown replied, rising from his place

Everyone got up from his place after the director Aizen left the room and went to their rooms to-morrow begin their new operation

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The next morning Ichigo ran out of his house, had long without rest quietly that he had fallen asleep, fortunately Yuzu had left the two lunches ready, I quickly came to the hospital to accompany Rukia.

\- Below-the ojivioleta responded to the person who knocked on the door

\- Good morning Rukia - Ichigo said shyly into the room

-'re Late idiot - will claim the brunette

\- Who you calling idiot, dwarf? - Asked the exalted pelinaranja

\- To you, hair carrot - answered bothers ojivioleta

\- I see that you feel better Miss Kuchiki - Ryuken interrupted coming into the room to enlist Rukia

\- I'm sorry Dr. Ishida - the brunette apologized

\- Glad to see you're ready to go - said the doctor's face trouble ignoring Ichigo

\- Thank you very much for everything - bowing thanked Rukia

\- I want to see in a week - said the white-haired handing Rukia his papers with high and out of the room

\- Let's go - Ichigo said approaching the door

Rukia came behind him, thanked nurses and overtook him at Ichigo who was waiting at the exit of the hospital, I was distracted for a moment and hit a brunette nurse with blond hair

\- I'm sorry - the brunette apologized

\- There is not careful - answered the blond continuing its path

\- Rukia hey - I call the ojivioleta Ichigo looking forward to the hallway where the nurse with whom I went choco

\- Ichigo - Rukia responded to the call of pelinaranja

\- Be late - Ichigo complained annoying

\- Later I would come to see Kaien dono - reaching said Rukia Ichigo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

That morning he had launched the second phase of the evil plan of the director of the nights, Lilynette, Stark, Ulquiorra and gin left to deal with its objectives, Harribel, Grimmjow and Nnoitra in hospital management, there would move according to each its mission

\- Where did you get the nurse costume? - I ask surprised Grimmjow

\- Nursing school - he responded serious Harribel

\- Here I come - commented Nnoitra

\- See you later - both blond goodbye

Harribel way toward the room kaien, a nurse greeted him so distracted and collided with Rukia after apologizing continued his way, he came to the room of the raven and entered with great care not to be seen just minutes before had been in charge of the security cameras so they could not incriminate her in anything, I look at the dark-haired bedridden connected to all your items, one breathed a etc. dialysis, but even that image was to take pity on him, pulled out a bag syringe and inject her outfit in the serum was going through his hand.

\- Riddance Kaien Shiba - the blonde said leaving the room


	24. Chapter 23 joined Hearts

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 23

joined Hearts

Rukia and Ichigo came running to class, thanks to his companions had been able to catch up with their classes and work, as his notes brought them to the hospital.

\- Kuchiki san good day - greeting Tatsuki to see the brunette enter the hall

\- Rukia, we miss you - the embrace warmly Matsumoto

\- How do you feel? - I asked worriedly momo

\- Momo much better, thanks for asking - responded with a smile to their colleagues ojivioleta

The missed a lot, quite some time I was in the hospital so he could not talk much with them and missed school life; Ichigo on the other hand was in his desk surrounded by all your friends asking about the health of Rukia and Kaien.

\- I saw that you came today with Rukia - Renji commented cheerful

\- How's kuchiki? - Ask Uryu settling lenses

\- Is much better, he was finally able to stand for classes - answered without much detail pelinaranja

\- And kaien? - Seriously wonder Tōshirō

\- For - Ichigo did not know how to explain the situation

\- When returning to school? - Finally asked Renji

\- The truth is not known, is very serious and much improvement is not seen - seriously he replied pelinaranja

Teachers came to the classroom so the conversation ended, classes passed quickly, were close to the dates for the tournament so it should cover more topics to complete the program on time. When the break finally came, the pelinaranja left the room accompanied by his three friends, they reached the bottom of the cherry where we always had lunch with the girls and waited for them to arrive.

\- I Rukia - Renji shouted excited to see his childhood friend

\- Renji no respite - the brunette complained kicking the red

\- Have not lost your touch subtle Rukia - said Tatsuki fun

\- We're going to buy something, you want us to bring you something? - Tōshirō and Uryu asked before going to the store

\- No thanks - they responded momo, Tatsuki and Matsumoto

\- Rukia want something? - Ask Tōshirō

\- You my sister lunch command - Ichigo answered, interrupting the response ojivioleta

\- Etto ... thank - he said Rukia surprised

Tōshirō, Renji and Uryu were to buy lunch, not many people in the shop that day so soon returned with others

\- And how was your stay in the hospital? - I ask Tōshirō drinking some grape juice

\- Well ... it was very nice in what I would - said the ojivioleta

\- Have never received a complaint from the hospital since my father is in charge of the administration - Uryu said with a proud smile

\- Rukia could not complain because Ichigo was looking after her - fun Matsumoto commented causing juice spit Rukia

\- You're wearing red Kuchiki san - momo said surprised

\- That is not true ... ... head carrot does not know should serve as a helpless girl like me - Rukia said faking suffering

\- Who would you say dwarf carrot? - Exclaimed the exalted pelinaranja

\- Because you idiot - he answered with his eyes daring him ojivioleta

Everyone started laughing, missed much fighting his friends at recess and even deny that they all realized that they understood very well that pair, the laughs were interrupted when the phone rang Uryu

\- Hello - said lens

\- Uryu, I need you to look at Mr. kuchiki immediately - said his father from the other side of the line

\- Something happens? - Uryu seriously wonder at the attitude of his father

\- Kaien Shiba - began to say the white-haired when he was called by the loud

\- I understand - Uryu said before hanging

\- Is something Uryu? - Asked Renji

\- I've become very serious with this call - said Tatsuki concerned

\- Was my father - answered the lens standing

\- Said something wrong? - I asked worriedly momo

\- We must go to Professor kuchiki - Uryu answered starting to walk

Everyone looked puzzled and quickly followed, quickly they came to the office and knocked Byakuya to enter

\- Forward - Byakuya responded from his chair

\- Good morning teacher - said the young unison

\- What they are offered? - Byakuya seriously wonder removing from his papers to look at the students

\- My father called me to ask me to communicate with - seriously said Uryu

\- And that must come all? - Asked coldly Byakuya

\- I have let you come because it is an issue that concerns us all teacher, they need to know what happens - Uryu replied undaunted by the look of kuchiki

\- And what matter it is - Byakuya asked without understanding

\- It is on Kaien Shiba - Uryu answered looking at his teammates

\- Has something happened? - Rukia wonder worried

\- Kaien is a friend of all of us - Renji said deciphering the question of mind Byakuya

\- Okay wait outside - said Byakuya taking the phone

Everyone left the room to wait for news of his friend

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The blonde walked the halls at night, returning from a mission well executed, serious meeting later so was due to train, he did not regret what he had done, an order was executed without any resentment, the director would have its reason and she only had to fulfill his mandate, his thoughts were interrupted by a white-haired foxy look of waiting at the gym entrance

\- Good afternoon Harribel chan - I greet the white-haired

\- Good afternoon deputy - said the blonde bowing

\- How did it go with your mission? - Asked the white-haired curious

\- Was executed as requested - said the brunette

\- How seriously - said the white-haired funny

\- Will have a full report on the meeting this afternoon - the blonde answer

\- As effective as ever Harribel chan - said the deputy director before leaving

The blonde walked into the gym without further mishap, they were elite competitors so they must train hard.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya hung up, got up from his seat, keep his papers and left his office, outside was waiting Rukia and her friends, Ishida Uryu was right, they were friends of Shiba Kaien and concerned them what was happening, began to walk down the aisle and Rukia quickly caught up with him.

\- Nii sama happens? - Rukia asked worriedly

\- I go to the manager, tell your friends that vallan for their things - responded coolly Byakuya

\- Our things? - I ask without understanding the ojivioleta

\- I'll see you at the entrance, go to the hospital - answered Byakuya director knocking on the door to gain entry

Rukia watched for a few moments the door through which he entered his brother, something in his heart told him what was to know was something terrible, he ran up to his companions and told them the order to Byakuya, despite being afraid of what Kuchiki was happening and had to keep his mettle

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya walked into the principal's office, should communicate what happened to Kaien Shiba, since the incident the director had been very aware of the situation as it was a highlight of his institution student.

\- Good afternoon Yamamoto Director - greeting the raven

What news brings me kuchiki teacher? - Ask the Director

\- I'm afraid not very good - said the eldest of the kuchiki

\- Give me the report - ordered the director

\- A few moments ago I spoke with Dr. Ishida, Kaien Shiba's health has worsened, not believed to spend the night - seriously replied the raven

\- This is very strange - I comment Yamamoto

\- Apparently something has affected his delicate but only know if something caused at necropsy - commented coldly Byakuya

\- Was one of our best students and both you and I suspect it was an accident all this - said the director

\- Come to ask you to allow me to bring their friends to fire - said the dark-haired bowing

\- Okay, vallan immediately to the hospital and let me know as soon as party, would you have advised your family? - Asked the beard

\- And has no close family - said the raven

\- Then let us know as what can happen - he said the director retired leaving Byakuya

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo, Renji and Uryu Tōshirō reached his room, he quickly took his things and went to meet at the entrance Byakuya as ordered, to reach the entrance Rukia was already waiting

\- I Rukia, you were very fast - he said, trying to joke Renji

\- Where did you leave Matsumoto, Tatsuki and momo? - Ask Tōshirō

\- Etto ... they came behind me - said Rukia sorry for forgetting their partners in the rush

\- There are - I comment Uryu pointing to her companions

\- Are you okay? - Ichigo asked concerned at the attitude of the ojivioleta

\- Clear that if Ichigo - replied with a fake smile ojivioleta

\- Everything will be fine - hugging Ichigo Rukia said trying to calm her, knew her well enough to ojivioleta to know that he lied

The limousine of the Kuchiki family arrived at the entrance decorated by red roses Soul Society, Byakuya down the vehicle and call the group was waiting to go to the hospital, everyone quickly got into the limo.

Upon arrival at hospital occupants of the limousine vehicle and walked down hurriedly through the corridors of the hospital until the area of intensive care nurses where they would meet with Dr. Ishida

\- Dad - I call Uryu his father coming out of a room

\- We are already here Doctor - Byakuya said seriously

\- Follow me, let's talk in my office - ordered the white-haired as he handed the record that brought the nurse

Dr. Ishida all followed up his office in silence, you could feel the nervousness and tension at all times, at every step, they knew that whatever they say would be encouraging but hope dies to the last moment, they remained in silence does not mean they knew also were in a hospital and it would not do to attack the doctor with questions in the hallway and disturbing other patients.

\- Forward - pointed Ryuken Ishida opening the door of his office and allowing passage to the group that followed him

\- How is Kaien dono? - Rukia asked desperately

\- Miss Kuchiki quiet - he said the doctor trying to reassure the young

\- Rukia calm down - said Byakuya from a corner office

\- Sorry - the brunette apologized sitting on a couch next to Ichigo

\- Okay, I'm here - to Ichigo whispered taking her hand ojivioleta hard to give their support

\- Tell us what the status of Kaien Shiba dad - said Uryu from another couch

\- As you know from the accident Kaien Shiba has been repeatedly relapses unfortunately has not awakened from that day - he began to say the white-haired leaning back in his chair

\- But in that time he had been stable is it not? - I ask Tatsuki

\- We have managed to stabilize him several times though - Ryuken paused a moment his explanation had to find the right words

\- What doctor? - Impatient wonder Renji

\- No longer wake Kaien Shiba - finally said the white-haired

\- What do you mean? - Nervous wonder momo

\- What happened? - Ask Tōshirō

\- In the morning he had another crisis, is brain dead, his heart does not beat for itself - began to explain the Ryuken as understandable as possible

\- Then have you killed? - Horrified wonder Matsumoto

\- Not yet - he responded coolly Ryuken

\- You mean you still in a vegetative state? - Ichigo asked incredulously

\- When did TURNED OFF? - Continuing the question Uryu

\- It has been connected since morning I have communicated to Shiba Kukaku what happened and ordered to wait for his arrival to disconnect and officially declare his death - seriously replied crossing his arms peliblanco

\- I see - Rukia said he had remained silent

\- Rukia - whisper worried Ichigo

\- Do not try to persuade her not to, but I can not let her go alone, although it is not discharged and could be very strong impression - began to say Ryuken rising from his desk

\- I will accompany you - interrupted Ichigo

\- Okay, this delivery nurse to allow them to pass - Ryuken said giving a role to Ichigo before he left with Rukia office

\- What should we do now? - Asked Byakuya who had remained silent until then

\- Shiba Kukaku will take care of paperwork and concerning the ceremony, now just inform your other friends - said the doctor, sighing

\- I will contact Inoue to alert others - Uryu said, pulling out his cell

\- It's time to retire, Dr. Ishida must be more vigilant, we shall see later, tell us the place of the ceremony Uryu - Renji started saying rising

All parted the white-haired and left the room, had to process what happened and prepare for the funeral ceremony of his friend, even though not everyone knew him as well as the kuchiki understood their pain and lamented his death nevertheless was his friend and all had their hearts united


	25. Chapter 24 sad night

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 24

Sad night

Night began to fall in Karakura Town, visiting hours were almost over, the families began to bid farewell to their sick to return the next day; in the corridors of the intensive care appliances only room could be heard, a young couple changed their clothes to enter the last room of the hospital.

The young couple walked down the aisle with his characteristic poise wearing blue suit, for ojivioleta was an eternal hall, the missing quarter to reach your destination and felt his legs failed him, noticing his companion pelinaranja reaction Young took her arm tenderly

\- Are you okay? - Ichigo asked worriedly

\- If - Rukia hesitated to answer

\- We can come another time - I said pelinaranja

\- Not Ichigo, I need to do this - responded determined the ojivioleta

The couple continued their way down the final stretch of the corridor, reached a huge polarized window, next to a huge glass door through which you could see inside the room, the background a man reclining on a bed, without submit any movement out of breath, look ojivioleta volume knob and open the door, the orange-haired watched the sign

placed "Kaien Shiba" said the patient's name, a red line denoting his serious condition and placed under his file

\- It was time - the thought aloud pushing the door ojivioleta

\- I'd better wait here - said hiding his concern pelinaranja

\- Ichigo - whispered the brunette staring at his companion

\- I suppose you'll want to be alone with kaien - Ichigo replied faking a smile

\- I want to come with me please - Rukia implore his eyes

The pelinaranja just nodded and joined the brunette inside the room, the silence of the room was broken only by the sound of appliances that kept alive the dark, one connected to his mouth hose allowed to breathe, and a larger machine connected to his chest his heart kept beating in the atmosphere the presence of inevitable death felt, Ichigo knew very well and despite knowing that Rukia did not know of medicine as he knew that he also felt the heaviness in the air.

\- Kaien dono - whispered the ojivioleta approaching the bed of dark, "beep, beep" Ichigo only watched the brunette

\- I'm so sorry - Rukia said with tears in his eyes peering - all this is my fault - continued the ojivioleta - this should be the one in your place - Rukia took Kaien's hand in hers - really very sorry - Rukia began to mourn

Ichigo had remained inert, observing the behavior of ojivioleta never thought her so vulnerable, so fragile in his eyes and could not do anything, began to approach slowly Rukia when I enter Dr. Ryuken

\- Sorry to interrupt Miss Kuchiki, the sister of Mr. Shiba already arrived and want to see it before it is switched off - the white-haired apologized seriously

The ojivioleta said nothing, still weeping at the foot of the bed of dark, Ryuken began to approach the brunette but Ichigo stopped asking her to leave him with a wave of his hand when Shiba Kukaku entered the room

\- Rukia - call the pelinaranja to ojivioleta tenderly stroking her hair

\- A little more Ichigo - I implore Rukia without leaving your position

\- Your sister is here, we must go - insisted pelinaranja kneeling at the height of the brunette

Both began to rise, Rukia supported arm Ichigo because he felt he lacked the strength to leave the room, to get in front of Kukaku who stood looking at everything from the entrance they bowed, were about to leave when a whisper call your attention

\- Miyako - brown whisper from her bed

\- Kaien dono - Rukia shouted back deep into the room followed by Ichigo and Kukaku

\- Miyako - said again with his last breath kaien

Monitor uninterrupted beep was heard loudly in the head of Rukia, Kaien had died before his eyes in front of her, Ichigo and his sister, his sister who did nothing to help and looked only to his brother Rukia attempts to ask out Rukia when she felt dizzy, quickly Ichigo held her in his arms

\- Rukia - said Rukia Ichigo to try to react

\- Nurse, call your doctor Ryuken please - Kukaku said the nurse came into the room before the alarm

The nurse ran for the doctor, quickly came Dr. Ryuken followed by the nurse, came to watch the monitors and gave directions to the nurse, Ichigo saw the scene with the unconscious ojivioleta in his arms, Ryuken was about to start resuscitation compressions when a voice interrupted

\- Ishida not bother - Kukaku said authoritatively

\- As you prefer Shiba san - said the white-haired understanding the position of the Shiba clan leader now

\- Better instruct Ichigo to put the Miss Kuchiki - commented the brunette looking at his brother who seemed asleep

\- How do you know my name? - Ichigo asked missed by not recognizing young

\- Kurosaki bring it to my office, I immediately - said the white-haired to note the state of the ojivioleta

\- I had never seen, as you know my name? - He asked again ignoring the pelinaranja the physician Ishida

\- You should care more for your friend - angrily commented Kukaku

Ichigo react to the words of the brunette, he quickly left the room with ojivioleta in arms haired doctor's direction.

\- Sorry for your loss Kukaku san - said the white-haired to Kukaku after Ichigo out of the room

\- Do not worry Ishida, it is now better - calmly replied the brunette

\- I'll let your brother for a moment, while I prepare the paperwork - commented the white-haired leaving the room

Kukaku closed the bedroom door and went to the bed where the body of his dead brother was, I looked at him, gave him a tender kiss on the forehead, slowly he stroked his cheek began to cool and turned to head the door

\- Rest in peace brother, say hello to Miyako san - said the brunette before leaving the room

\- I just need you to sign these papers - said Dr. Ryuken approaching the young man left the hall intensive care

\- See you at night, tell all please - I comment Kukaku signed papers giving the white haired and retiring another hallway

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The bell signaling the end of classes of the day sounded throughout the Karakura high school, the twins kurosaki accompanied by Chad and Mizuiro expecting some pelinaranja he had forgotten his book in the lounge

\- Good afternoon - a ginger group greeting

\- Abarai san - responded puzzled at the presence of red

\- Where is Orihime? - Tatsuki asked coming up behind Renji

\- Tatsuki chan - Karin surprised whisper

\- Something happens? - Asked worriedly Yuzu

\- Bring bad news - Renji as calm as he could said

\- Kurosaki kun right? - I ask Orihime scaring everyone with their arrival

\- Orihime quiet - I try to reassure Tatsuki

\- Ichigo is fine, it is Kaien dono - Renji said hiding his sadness

\- I worsened their situation? - I ask Mizuiro nervous

\- Not - Tatsuki said looking down

\- What happens then? - Ask Chad

\- Died - said Renji finally bowing face

Everyone was shocked at the news, they had not thought likely that his friend died

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The news of the death of Shiba Kaien went throughout the city, the moon began to rise with its dim lighting city, in the room could feel the pain of having lost a great friend, an excellent colleague, a great person, some carts Shiba clan known and different schools began arriving to the Kuchiki mansion to bid farewell to the dark.

\- Kuchiki appreciate your kindness - now thanked the Shiba clan leader

\- Does not have to thank Shiba dono - said the raven

\- Really ... I appreciate that will fix all of the funeral of my brother Byakuya - Kukaku began to say as he walked toward the main hall for the ceremony

\- It is the least I could do ... thanks to the Rukia is alive - seriously replied Byakuya while accompanying the brunette

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Orihime had just arrived at his apartment, he quickly took a bath and seeking to enlist their clothes, still could not finish processing the terrible news that had given them, Kaien Shiba had died a few days ago had seen in class, annoying Ichigo and Rukia and now had to give their last farewell, leaving class all had left home to get ready for the ceremony and were left of Uryu be home at 8 to get together.

The clock struck 7 pm the doorbell rang the Ishida, Ishida Ryuken was drinking tea in the studio when he saw a long orange hair accompanied by another young black hair.

\- Dr. Ishida good night - greeted in unison

\- Good night, others are waiting in the room - said the white-haired pointing the next room

\- Who yet to come? - Impatient wonder Matsumoto had come early next Tōshirō

\- Only Tatsuki and Inoue - Uryu replied rubbing his hundred

\- Good night - greeting Tatsuki entered the room followed by her best friend pelinaranja

\- Finally arrive - claim Keigo

\- It made a little late for that was not my suit - apologized Orihime

\- Do not worry - the calmed Mizuiro

\- And then we can go - commented Chad

\- So, I will inform my father - affirm Uryu out of the room

\- What Kurosaki kun? - I asked the concerned pelinaranja not see the ojimiel

\- He is already in the Kuchiki mansion - said Renji

\- Like what is already there, and his sisters? - Tatsuki asked confused

\- They came with potato kurosaki - Uryu said entering the room with his father

\- Ichigo Rukia would not leave alone so it was settled in the Kuchiki mansion, his father and takes their suit - Renji commented offhandedly

\- It's time to go - Uryu said finally noticing the expression of jealousy of Ichigo to hear your friend

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo and Rukia came together in the Kuchiki mansion, took some tea while waiting for the arrival of her father and sisters, Ichigo had not wanted to be left alone Rukia because of what happened minutes earlier at the hospital, from the time Rukia was like a zombie, though he had tried to cheer nothing worked so we decided to just keep him company.

His father not long in coming with his right clothes for the occasion, sisters warmly greeted Rukia but she was not as lively, fortunately Yuzu and Karin were so impressed with the mansion did not pay much attention to the mood of the ojivioleta.

\- Old thanks - Ichigo said taking the bag stretched her father

\- Here's all you need - seriously he responded brown

\- Going to change - said the pelinaranja

\- I go see your sisters - Isshin said walking down the aisle

\- Hey ... Kukaku san is in the living room - Ichigo commented before leaving the room to reach Rukia who was ahead by a corridor

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Isshin way the Kuchiki mansion into the living room where the funeral would be held kaien, remembered well the halls of the Kuchiki mansion, had spent his childhood there, however it was something that had never talked to their children, since he had married Masaki had left behind all that world of lineages.

\- Long time no see Isshin - commented a very familiar voice to brown bag your thoughts

\- Goodnight Kukaku - greeting Isshin trying to look as normal as possible to the situation

\- To me do not have to fool fool - said the brunette giving a blow to the head brown

\- Always making you strong - Isshin smiled before this fraternal gesture

\- Both we estimated much kaien - responded melancholy young

\- But your being your brother - Isshin replied looking at the black coffin perched half room

\- It was an inveterate stubborn, told him not to come to try to woo the small kuchiki - commented with a smirk Kukaku

\- I very much regret what happened, but should not blame Rukia - said Isshin

\- I do not blame her, finally kaien it is near Miyako - commented Kukaku facing night while smoking a cigarette

\- Finally he is with the woman who always love - accompanying Isshin affirm young with her cigarette

\- Ichigo has grown a lot, like your daughters - commented the Shiba clan leader to see the twins running in the garden

\- Please do not say anything - said gratefully brown

\- That I not appropriate, you will do when you see fit - ended the brunette turning off her cigarette

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia hurrying down the aisle of the Kuchiki mansion, know that the time to dismiss his friend came and what he must to face the sister of the man who had died because of him terrified, I leave Ichigo with his father in the room but did not care, she just wanted to run away, the pelinaranja ran down the aisle looking Rukia huge, as it was so quick dwarf finally saw it when turning into a corner.

\- Heard Rukia - I call the ojivioleta

\- Ichigo will leave me alone - he said the brunette trying to escape again

\- Saw the devil come here - you claim strongly Ichigo took her wrist to prevent escape

\- I told you to leave me - Rukia said trying to escape the grip of pelinaranja

\- Just tell me where I can change - answered the pelinaranja spewing Young hand with contempt

\- Ichigo - whispered the ojivioleta to the act of pelinaranja

\- And well? - Asked impatiently ojimiel

\- In the room - even stunned answered the ojivioleta

Ichigo simply way to enter the room and closed the door tightly, only Rukia had been watching the pelinaranja without understanding what had just happened.


	26. Chapter 25 despair

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 25

Despair

Ichigo ran through the halls of the mansion Kuchiki, Rukia was gone, leaving him alone with his father without telling where it could be arranged, he understood the situation very well, knew Rukia was devastated by what happened to Kaien, but did not understand why refused to receive his help, do you not understand ?, from the day of the accident he had been at his side every moment, why not allow him to share his pain?

Ichigo was confused and upset, he knew what it was to lose a loved one and feel guilt, had lived in the flesh and did not want Rukia passed the same suffering that he did not want to see her light off the tragedy, finally I spot the brunette turning into a hallway, called him to wait for him.

\- Rukia - call the pelinaranja few steps back

\- Ichigo will leave me alone - he said the brunette walking faster

\- Come here dwarf demon - he said taking strongly annoyed Ichigo's wrist to stop Rukia

\- I told you to leave me - said Rukia trying to escape the grip without success pelinaranja

\- Just tell me where can it change - let the pelinaranja spewing hand with contempt ojivioleta

\- Ichigo - whispered the ojivioleta to the act of pelinaranja

\- And well? - Ojimiel asked impatiently, he was very upset at the attitude of Rukia

\- In the room - Rukia said, stunned by the reaction of Ichigo

Rukia could only see Ichigo go into the room and close the door hard, I knew something had bothered him, he suspected it was because he had left without saying anything, but perhaps not understand your situation ?, Of course not, as I could to understand what she was feeling at the time, he was responsible for the death of his best friend, was his funeral that should be made.

Rukia way a few doors to get to his room, entered it and visualize every corner, from the day of the accident had not been there, now seemed strange, the bed had erected a beautiful black silk kimono with the silhouette of a lilac butterflies embroidered discreetly take it in his hands and began to dress with tears in his eyes.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo entered the room and closed the door tightly, he was upset and frustrated, how could help the brunette if not let him ?, began to get the black suit he had worn her father, she began to dress remembered the day the death of his mother, from that day not had to attend any other funeral, I was so lost in his memories that he could not find his shoe, so he started to look under the bed when he found a photo under the bed with his missing shoe, he picked up the photo and carefully observed, identical woman Rukia appeared smiling, to turn the photo could read "Hisana Kuchiki" then Ichigo remembered seeing a picture like the ceremonial hall together with candles illuminating Byakuya grandfather.

\- Ichigo, are you ready? - I asked a woman on the other side of the door, interrupting the thoughts of pelinaranja

\- Yes, I go Yoruichi san - he said the pelinaranja placing his shoe quickly to leave the room

\- Have already reached your classmates, are waiting in the lounge - Yoruichi said starting to walk toward the bathroom Rukia

\- Thank you - I answer Ichigo walking toward the great hall

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia finished putting on beautiful black kimono, for as long it takes me to get dressed all I thought about was what happened the day of the accident, Ichigo was also bothered that day and therefore had run out, even now did not understand the hassle the pelinaranja, it made her feel more ill than he already felt, the sound of someone knocking your door woke her from her thoughts.

\- Rukia - Yoruichi's voice was heard at the door

\- What Yoruichi san? - Ask the ojivioleta wiping tears

\- Await you in the room, and your companions arrived - said the brunette opening the door

\- Then I - responded off the kuchiki

\- I very much regret what happened - commented Yoruichi hugging the brunette

\- My fault, Yoruichi san - said Rukia starting to sob

\- Of course it does not and you know Rukia, we all know - he said the brunette trying to encourage ojivioleta

\- But - I try to claim the kuchiki

\- Nothing nothing ... these dry your tears and pulls the mettle of kuchiki ... kaien not deserve to be goodbye with regret - interrupted the words of Rukia Yoruichi

\- Hai - said Rukia away from the dark

Both began walking toward the living room, and had reached the body of Kaien and would start with the funeral, as a kuchiki should control their emotions and show resilience and serenity, death was not a bad thing, it was part of life she knew But he had learned the day when her sister died, but the guilt was too much unlike that occasion only lost the stalked.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The night began to fall, had left the house at 8 Ishida, a few minutes later they were going through the huge gates of the Kuchiki mansion, all the way all silent, sadness could be felt in the air, the long road of cherry trees that guided towards the entrance of the mansion was lit by torches, even the night seemed sad as it was covered by huge black clouds announcing a heavy rain would fall at any time.

At the end of the road the entrance to the Kuchiki mansion was in, the door was open wide, waiting to employees that people arrived and guided into the hall where the ceremony would take place Kaien Shiba; Ishida Ryuken parked the van, one by one they were leaving their occupants, Renji was responsible for guiding them to the great hall where the ceremony would take place.

\- Good night - I welcome the youth group

\- Forward - I invite you to spend Byakuya Kuchiki

\- We mourn his loss Shiba dono - began to say each group member as she curtsied

\- Thanks, I appreciate your company - welcomed the Shiba clan leader

Each of those attending the ceremony said goodbye to Kaien Shiba approaching the casket was open to middle room, beneath a huge hip finely carved table where the candles placed in metal containers previously placed, lit incense to every corner enlivened the smell of the place with its fragrance of lavender, bouquets and floral arrangements are observed everywhere.

Before starting with the prayers, Ichigo entered the room as quiet as possible, gave his condolences to Kukaku and met his friends, everyone realized his discomfort but did not know the cause, likewise they noted the absence Small ojivioleta.

\- Where is Rukia Ichigo? - Discreetly asked Renji

\- I do not know - replied dryly pelinaranja

\- It would mean that you would be taking care kurosaki - chided Uryu

\- You said ... "he would" - Ichigo said sarcastically as he crossed his arms in disgust

\- Kurosaki kun - whisper I heard some conversation pelinaranja

\- And where you left off? - Tatsuki asked impatient with the attitude of his friend

\- She went and left me alone after we arrived at the mansion ... I do not know where you got ... if she wants to be alone ... it's your choice - Ichigo finally said, pulling back at her sisters

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia walked behind Yoruichi toward the living room, every step he took, weighed, it was a huge chain that oppressed his being, before entering the large living breathing as deeply as he could, took a deep breath and opened the door, most attendees already inside the great hall Kaien Shiba firing.

Nobody noticed the presence of the two ladies enter the room, but for Rukia all watched and pointed, I knew that all the blame, could hear them whisper his name followed by accusations and attacks, he was about to lose his temper kuchiki when touch of a hand her out of her reverie

\- Quiet - Whisper curtly that gave the pelinaranja back

\- Ichigo - Kuchiki said with a barely audible tone by pelinaranja

Ichigo continued his way toward where her sisters were, without looking at the ojivioleta, which was annoying not go unnoticed by his peers and the brunette, what was it that bothered him so much? Everyone wondered no response, but the ojivioleta could not stop to ask, must comply with the protocol and responsibility, giving condolences to the Shiba clan leader for his loss; Rukia Yoruichi and walked among the people who attended the funeral until Shiba before Kukaku, skin froze to the brunette in front of her was the sister of the now defunct Kaien Shiba, how he could look into her eyes?

\- Mourn his loss Kukaku dono - Yoruichi said bowing along with Rukia was speechless

\- Thanks Shihōin ... Kuchiki - said the Shiba clan leader seriously

\- Kukaku dono I ... - I try to tell the ojivioleta being interrupted by Kukaku

\- Do not have to say anything smaller Rukia ... but ... if you feel better ... do not think you guilty of anything ... so be forgiven - answered the Shiba clan leader taking the face of small kuchiki in his hands and giving a smile to comfort her grief

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

A white limousine was entering the Kuchiki mansion, the leader of the occupants smiled happily, memories of his past flooded his mind, how many times had entered the mansion before going abroad ?, the last time he'd entered it It was the day that the woman murderer, from that day had begun with his revenge slowly looked on.

\- Lord Aizen, we have come - said the white-haired boy who was driving the limousine

\- Excellent gin - smiled brown lenses

\- And we go down - said an impatient smile broadly raven

\- And must begin the ceremony - emphasize the green-eyed

\- Enter then it is time to give our appearance - brown lenses replied that decency car

The doors of the hall were opened wide, giving way to a group of strangers dressed in black, due to the occasion Byakuya Kuchiki could recognize each of them without problem, the director Yamamoto met him.

\- They must manage their presence Sōsuke? - I ask the director of Soul annoyed at the interruption Society

\- Sorry for the delay, but we were informed too late of the death of young Shiba, so we could not reach before - responded quiet brown

\- San Kukaku regret what happened - they said the swords bowing

\- Thank you - answered the Shiba clan leader

\- It's a shame you have lost one of their best athletes before competition Yamamoto Director - auburn commented the director of Soul Society

\- A very convenient situation for you - Yamamoto responded to the comment misplaced chestnut

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Kuchiki Byakuya who had stayed out of the situation from a distance came up to where they were both directors arguing with his little sister Rukia Kuchiki who got nervous when seen from a distance the deputy director of the nights, Gin Ichimaru I could not forget that he was the one who had caused the shock in the hospital, even though it had recovered thanks to memory yet he knew very well he had done with the intent to harm.

\- It's rude to reach an afternoon funeral and make fuss to get Sōsuke Aizen - Byakuya said the classic cold tone that characterizes it as kuchiki

\- As cold as always kuchiki - Auburn answered with a smile

\- It must be small Rukia Kuchiki - Ichimaru Gin stopped staring at the ojivioleta

\- These knowledgeable Ichimaru - Kukaku said seriously

\- You look so much like your sister Hisana - Aizen commented interrupting the leader of the Shiba and looking Rukia perversely, causing chills to ojivioleta

\- Thank you - Rukia answered nervously as she curtsied

\- It is a pity that at such a young age you load the blame for the death of Shiba Kaien, Byakuya is not it? - He said again brown now looking to the leader of the kuchiki

\- You're well informed would know that was an accident Sōsuke - coldly he replied Byakuya

\- However, he did little to save Rukia is not it ?, could be in a different funeral - I end gin opening their eyes to look at the brunette staring

Students of the night continued to give his condolences, past few hours they withdrew along with his manager and his deputy, and had done its job, the words spoken by Sōsuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin roamed Rukia's head, repeated again and again it was his fault, though Kukaku had forgiven her and not blame she knew better, should be your funeral, not the Kaien Shiba.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The pelinaranja that had been kept at the distance since coming home from the kuchiki watched from the distance ojivioleta, something in his attitude had changed after the conversation with the director Byakuya tube nights, Rukia went away gradually unnoticed until you reach the door to the cherry orchard, Ichigo had followed silently keeping his distance, something in him told him he should not lose sight of the night was too dark, the moon He could light the night due to the dense storm clouds that covered.

The words did not fail to be around in his head, he drilled each of your thoughts and caused him severe headache, the wind moved the cherry garden with great force, lightning lit up the night, drawn silhouettes made by each trees, though at a distance, Rukia's mind to a bad joke, had clearly seen the shadow of the deceased Kaien Shiba pointing, that was enough to break the sanity of the ojivioleta, a piercing cry for forgiveness rumbling around the living room while the strong thunder storm unleashed on the city of Karakura, everyone present looked in the direction of the garden that is where the sound had come.

Kuchiki Rukia ran through the rain, looking silhouette that minutes before had made her cry of despair, should apologize to him so he could rest, behind it a pelinaranja ran to try to stop her, the brunette to know perfectly the way raced between cherry up to the entrance of the Kuchiki mansion and through it to go, Ichigo ran as hard as I could behind her, but because of the darkness did not distinguish well the road and occasionally stumbled, yet not He had lost sight in no time.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia ran through the night, despite the heavy rain Ichigo was as close as she could, she knew his ground well so it was easy to cross even through the darkness and rain, Ichigo by Conversely he should care where stepped otherwise fall at any time and would be the end of everything.

In the distance the ojivioleta spotted the entrance of the Kuchiki mansion, quickly opened the huge wooden gate and walked toward the river, Ichigo saw the scene in fear, hoping that Rukia did not think about doing crazy hated rainy days since that fateful day when he lost his mother and now again ran in the rain, in the dark of the night, but all he wanted was to catch up to the brunette before it was too late.

Rukia ran desperately along the river, not knowing where he was going, just ran and ran to the shape of guilt that showed her mind to torture in seeking forgiveness, running so close to the river bank that was about to fall in he, Ichigo came to the riverbank, remained pensive, recalling that fateful night he lost his mother, just as it was raining on that occasion he ran in front of his mother and she fought to stop it, if I had known that thanks to that she would fall and be dragged by the river had not insisted on playing with his small boat that day of rain, suddenly a scream broke his memory.

Rukia was about to fall into the river, he screamed at the time his left foot slid along the shore, had fortunately managed to sustain a stone edge so do not shut to the strong current, he got up and continued running, perhaps drowned dying was not his destiny, perhaps the fate in store for something much worse to amend their sin, a good man died for his cause, silhouette drawing his mind led her own way, she continued running after her.

Ichigo looked relieved as Rukia stood, but did not understand what he wanted to accomplish small kuchiki running through the night and the storm that fell on the city of Karakura, ran as fast as I could to reach it but unfortunately for him Rukia was faster.

\- Rukia! - Shouted the pelinaranja to try to draw the attention of the brunette

\- Please forgive me - said ojivioleta completely ignoring the pelinaranja

\- Dwarf doomed, from which I draw much strength and speed - the pelinaranja who was trying to catch complained

Ichigo recognized the way to see the cherry trees adorned it, running uphill in the direction of Soul Society, at the side of the road and just a small path between cherry distinguished, had never paid enough attention to have noticed, Rukia delved Ichigo and continued in after her.


	27. Chapter 26 together in the rain

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 26

Together in the rain

Due to the strength of the storm in the Kuchiki mansion lights were gone, until then Byakuya noticed the absence of his little sister, who followed only Ichigo had realized the moment was gone, Byakuya was about to go look without alarming to others when Isshin stopped him.

\- What kurosaki? - I asked impatiently Kuchiki clan leader

\- Quiet Byakuya, she'll be fine - carefree said Isshin

\- Do you know where he went? - Asked Byakuya calmer

\- No ... but Ichigo was already behind her - said the brown shoulder taking Kuchiki clan leader to reassure

\- And that should let me calmer? - Byakuya asked sarcastically

\- The Byakuya help her ... you and I know who understands what is happening right now ... Rukia small Rukia has the same look that Ichigo had up before you know it ... after the death of Masaki - ended Isshin sighed wistfully after the memory that came to mind

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

In the Kuchiki mansion had completed the wake of Kaien Shiba, had withdrawn the body to carry out the cremation, meanwhile, all those present were beginning to realize the absence of the two youths.

\- Ishida hey, have you seen Ichigo and Rukia? - Renji asked worriedly

\- Now that you mention it after the light have not seen it was - I tell the young lens

\- Rukia was very nervous since he came director of the evenings with their students and deputy - commented thoughtfully Hinamori

\- What did you gin? - Asked in an inaudible tone blonde large attributes

\- Rukia ran when the storm began - commented Yoruichi youth

\- With this rain? - Asked worriedly Tōshirō

\- We should go look - commented worried Renji

\- Ichi Nii has left behind her - Karin said, crossing his arms

\- Ichigo ... but if he hates the rain - Tatsuki commented seriously

\- Was stronger concern about Rukia san - Yuzu said worried about her brother

\- Kurosaki kun - pelinaranja replied sadly watching the rain

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo to his best not to fall while running behind Rukia along the path, probably at another time as a sunny day and walk quietly would be a beautiful sight to see the cherry trees full of flowers, but at that time the only thing that mattered was reaching to the brunette, the road was becoming more narrow and dangerous, the Soul Society was at the top of a hill so the trail would lead to either end and that at the time did not like too much.

Rukia finally spotted the end of the road, came to a clearing with a small park with a gazebo on the cliff area, expected that from there you could see the whole city, after all had probably gone for some hill, the rain each time it was harder, barely could make out the small part of the city below the cliff, he went to the railing of the veranda and saw the big drop of this, the water from the hill fell in torrents down the sides as if it were a waterfall.

Ichigo finally spotted the end of the road, breathing heavily as this effort was made not to fall and reach to the brunette who does not care to have fallen a few meters behind, was scraping both arms and his chest hurt a bit probably due to the cold of the night and brunt of the rain, I come to a small park, I looked everywhere in search of the brunette and the image they saw him leave ice cream printing.

\- Forgive me Kaien dono - Rukia screamed to nothing

\- Forgive me please - said again to the ojivioleta silhouette perched in front of her with a grim smile

\- Rukia! - The orange-haired shout with all his might to see the madness that was about to commit the kuchiki

\- RUKIA NO! - Was heard in the middle of the night the cry of Ichigo

The small ojimiel in their attempt to reach the image drawn by desperation had climbed over the railing that bordered the lookout, because the rain was slippery, looked down for a moment and try to hold on to the railing, when realized his folly, it was too late, his foot was on the penultimate tube railing throwing slip vacuum cliff, the ojivioleta only hit upon to close their eyes and wait for your order, when he felt the pull of a hand took his wrist heavily while he is saying his name.

\- Rukia not let go - said Ichigo desperately

\- Ichigo - whisper opening the eyes ojivioleta

\- Quickly I go up - he said again trying to pull the orange-haired Rukia to upload

Seeing Rukia was about to fall Ichigo ran as fast as he could, inadvertently as he had come to her just when falling off the cliff, I quickly grabbed his wrist and grabbed the railing.

\- Ichigo! - The ojivioleta cry seeing that Ichigo slipped and banged on the right side while trying to upload

\- Quiet, I'm fine - I try to reassure Ichigo Rukia

\- Fall Ichigo ... you also let me fall - Rukia begged with tears in his eyes

\- Do not be silly dwarf - answered the annoying tone pelinaranja

\- Also I do not want to die because of me - the ojivioleta complained crying and staring eyes honey pelinaranja

Ichigo strongly pulled the arm of Rukia, when close enough I take it with both hands to finish uploading, rain began to withdraw, but the floor and the rail were slippery by water, was strongly stuck trying to climb to the brunette and slide but the pain did not care as long ojivioleta rescue, could not drop it, not her, not her light.

When Rukia had risen to the first baluster railing Ichigo grabbed her by the waist and helped her across to where the exhausted callus lying on the floor with the brunette in his arms, hugging stood there a few minutes, was not known exactly how many, but it was enough for the rain to stop, I tried to get up but the weight of the ojivioleta stopped him.

\- Rukia - the pelinaranja call her friend no response

\- Heard Rukia - Ichigo called back by removing the hair of the young woman covering her face

When looking at her face rendered on his chest, eyes closed and breathing quietly realized that she had fainted in his arms, How long had fainted ?, perhaps since the hug to pull her to her side of the rail perhaps when they fell to the floor, did not know, or care, all I was interested to know who was right, who had arrived in time to save him from certain death and would not let anything happen to him.

Ichigo slowly straightened as he could and as he allowed the pain in his side, probably had some broken or cracked by the blow rib, but it would be something that would compromise his life for what to expect, I stood, I stretched a bit before feeling the pressure in his side again and again he took to the brunette in his arms, under Rukia up a small bench just steps from the gazebo, in that state could not take it to the Kuchiki mansion loading, so he leaned tenderly on the bench and took a deep breath before lying down beside her to hold her, they were completely wet so with his embrace sought to maintain body heat of both, thinking about what happened minutes before, Rukia had broken, pondered what happened since he had met until I fell exhausted falling asleep beside her

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The night passed slowly in the Kuchiki mansion, had finished Kaien Shiba's funeral to proceed with cremation late at night so we all had fallen asleep moments while awaiting the arrival of Ichigo and Rukia in the huge room the Kuchiki mansion.

\- Much to stop the rain and does not appear kurosaki - commented a young man watching lens drops remaining cherry trees

\- Maybe they are guarding me night - worried Yuzu comment

\- Kurosaki kun is it taking much - repeated pelinaranja Fork

\- Are probably soaked out the storm - Matsumoto said yawning

\- Where can they be that few thoughtless? - I wonder Renji exalted by concern that caused him not knowing his friends

\- Maybe something happened to them - said Momo distraught

\- Ichi Nii bring Rukia - Karin said firmly, trying to calm her friends

\- Ichigo is very protective and stubborn - Chad continued to support what was said by the small kurosaki

\- Soon know of them commented Tatsuki sitting back on the couch

\- Either way, go that way and keep us worried is impolite for us - haired who was lying on the floor complained

\- But what you say ... Tōshirō be lying on the floor of someone else's house is also a discourtesy - Karin claim him pointing a finger

\- Kuchiki said we set comfortable - said the annoying peliblanco

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

In another part of the house of Kuchiki, specifically in the study were some of the teachers together Kukaku, Byakuya and Isshin, and drinking sake while you were talking.

\- In a few hours the sun rose - Byakuya commented coldly and denoting concern

\- This concerned Byakuya Bo - brown upset that his friend looked fun

\- Should go find Kurosaki and Rukia - answered Byakuya ignoring Yoruichi

\- Kuchiki quiet, they will be fine - try to reassure Kukaku

\- How can you be so sure? - Byakuya asked in a tone of frustration

\- Ichigo is very persistent and overprotective and not let anything happen to Rukia and bring it safely - Yoruichi replied drinking some sake

\- It looks a lot like you kaien and Isshin - commented funny Shiba clan leader

\- Your one knows better than our family - said the brunette fun taking a cigar from his pocket to start smoking

\- I thought you left that habit - Dr. Ishida was heard from an armchair

\- Right now we're not in the hospital Ryuken - answered the dark igniting a cigar and inviting each peliblanco

\- Ichigo and the twins have grown much - commented wistfully Kukaku

\- Yes, that's - I confirm Isshin sighed

\- When are you going to tell the truth Isshin? - Ask your sake leaving Yoruichi

\- I do not really like to do - sigh Isshin dropping his cigarette smoke

\- Have you not thought it would be fair that they knew? - He released the brunette retaking his sake to drink it in one gulp

\- May greatly help your growth knowing the other hand family du - continuing the dialogue Kukaku said her friend

\- I've thought many times ... but ... it is a life I left behind long ago - he thought aloud making use brown sake to drink it in one gulp

\- I never liked both protocol and nonsense that we do in our class ... not to Kaien liked ... does not go with our character ... but someone must take care of our family name and given that Ganju is an idiot ... I can only take care I - commented Kukaku fun taking the last sip of sake

\- One day if necessary'll tell you - ended Isshin finishing his cigarette

The evening continued between talks and funny comments in both quarters of the Kuchiki mansion, while awaiting the arrival of the small kuchiki with Ichigo, until exhaustion overcame them one by one and fell asleep

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

A young couple resting peacefully on a bench in the park hidden between the path of cherry trees, the night was about to come to an end to make way for the first traces of daylight, a small dewdrop slip between the sheets cherry covering the couple slept peacefully after a difficult night waking the little girl who rested his head on the chest of his companion who held her tightly.

\- Ichigo - call the ojivioleta his partner to wake

\- Waaa! - Shouted the pelinaranja falling off the bench

\- Are you okay? - Asked the brunette worried

\- Clearly, if tiny, just fell off the bench because of you - I answer the annoying ojimiel

\- Where are we, what we do here and why we're wet? - I ask Rukia looking around

\- Do not you remember? - Claim the pelinaranja trying to get up

\- Forgive Ichigo, failed to remember - Rukia said rubbing his hands

\- Stresses not you trying to remember, you have not yet fully recovered from the accident ... ouch! - The ojimiel taking the side complained loudly, now that the adrenaline had happened quite hurt the blow had been given to try to rescue Rukia

\- Ichigo are you okay? - Rukia asked worriedly to see pelinaranja complain

\- Yes, it's just a blow - I try to reassure the ojimiel

\- Let me see - Rukia said approaching the pelinaranja for review

Rukia unbutton the last three shirt buttons Ichigo baring her abdomen Greek god, I slide of the shirt Ichigo to better see his side, he was swollen and bruised, to feel his side he noticed a slight discontinuity in his floating rib, memories crowded into his head again, he hurt Ichigo to rescue her from falling into the void, was again his fault, little dying too.

\- Ichigo ... I ... I'm sorry - said the brunette with eyes hidden behind his bangs while covering the torso of Ichigo again

\- What are you talking about ?, it's just a broken rib, I will die - I tease the pelinaranja somewhat puzzled by the change of attitude of Rukia

\- You got hurt because of me ... you were about to die - the ojivioleta is called rising and away from ojimiel

\- Rukia come here - the name Ichigo as he stood up with great effort

\- Ichigo no ... I ... I ... - Rukia began to sob so it is difficult to talk

\- I understand you silly ... is what you feel right now ... is what is standing in the rain in your inner guilt ... a rain that can not be stopped for more words of encouragement or forgiveness you hear ... I understand it very well Rukia - began to say the pelinaranja hugging the back to ojivioleta

\- How can you tell? - Interrupted the brunette to ojimiel

\- I know very well dwarf my fault ... my mother died ... and I ... I had to carry that huge flood in my heart ... - continued saying stronger hugging Ichigo Rukia

\- Ichigo - the ojivioleta surprised whisper as he turned to see the face of Ichigo who kept hug

\- I lived with guilt and rain that haunts me since ... until I met you - Ichigo said taking Rukia's chin as she dried her tears

\- Ichigo ... I did not ... I did not know - try to excuse the ojivioleta by their attitude

\- So you understand ... I know that rain will not go ... I know you have to deal with her whole life until you understand it was not your fault - I end ojimiel violet orbs staring small kuchiki

\- I promise I'll face rain like you - said the brunette hugging Ichigo gently so as not to hurt him more

\- You do not need to face it alone ... we are together ... together in the rain - I tell Ichigo giving her a smile full of tenderness to ojivioleta

\- According Ichigo ... thanks - Rukia said smiling back at ojimiel

\- And we go home now ... ... should be concerned ... well we fish a cold for being so wet - taking Ichigo commented funny side

Ichigo freed Rukia's embrace, grabbed his shirt and folded it in half to form a makeshift bandage was placed around the torso to support fractured his rib, Rukia blushed a little when he asked for help to accommodate the bandage on his sculpted torso, before leaving Ichigo took his bag minutes before the bench where they had spent the night, covered him and took my hand Rukia to take home to their loved ones that surely awaited with great concern.


	28. Chapter 27 The calm after the storm

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 27

The calm after the storm

The first rays of dawn lit the beautiful city of Karakura q was drenched droplets sprayed left by the rain of the night before, the work in the Kuchiki mansion gave start to the servitude as a huge breakfast for attendees prepared that remained of the funeral, friends and family of Rukia and Ichigo waited impatiently as his breakfast.

\- Is beginning to dawn - pointed Tōshirō which overlooked the garden from inside the great hall, watching the first rays of sun

\- Still does not return kurosaki kun - I tell young looking worried fork towards the entrance of the mansion kuchiki

\- That Ichigo is so unconscious - said annoyed Matsumoto who was lying on a futon that had provided the servitude of the mansion

\- They have been out all night - he thought aloud Tatsuki from one of the chairs in the room as she folded arms

\- Maybe it's time to go looking - responded momo, who was sitting near Tōshirō tone of anguish

-'re Right to tell Hinamori go to kuchiki sama - Renji said rising from his place alongside Tatsuki and walked to the Great Hall where the family was Ichigo, Uryu's father, Yoruichi and Byakuya waiting

\- Expected Renji - Uryu yell overtaking the redhead in the hallway

\- What ... Why ... What Uryu? - Asked Renji not understand why his friend had stopped lens

\- Hopefully a little more - said the young navy blue hair as he caught his breath

\- Uryu ... every second that we hope could be a second less than life for them ... do not you understand? - Shouted exalted the redhead while strongly taking young shoulders shake lenses desperately ara

\- They are well ... not have to take to get - I try to reassure his friend Uryu

\- How do you know it? - Asked Renji the brink of madness

\- Say bad news comes fast and ... - said Uryu being interrupted by the sound of the bell beautiful mansion kuchiki

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

While Ichigo and Rukia friends waiting for them others were waiting in the dining room of the great house kuchiki, breakfast was ready, but all desperately awaiting the arrival of both young

\- Old, too slow Ichi Nii and not think - ask Karin bored of waiting

\- You better be well kurosaki Rukia, you should let me go get last night - claim the leader of the kuchiki

\- Byakuya Bo is an overprotective - I joke a dark violet hair fun

\- Silent cat woman - Byakuya replied annoyed at the attitude of Yoruichi

\- Quiet Byakuya, Ichigo and Rukia should not take long, arrive at any time, you'll see - I tell funny Isshin to the trouble of Byakuya

\- Are you always so unconcerned with the safety of your children kurosaki? - I ask Ryuken sipping some tea

\- Do not drink anything you think? - Ask your cigarette smoking Kukaku

\- I asked to serve breakfast until Ichigo and Rukia arrive - Byakuya said coldly

\- Waiting ... and why Ishida if you can take tea? - Outraged claim Isshin

\- Because I was personally ask kurosaki - he said taking another sip Ryuken

\- And why the hell did not you bring to others? - Recriminate brown again

\- Do not be lazy old - answered with annoyance Karin who had remained silent

\- Do not say that Karin chan - scolded her twin

\- Masaki, your daughters mistreated me in front of our friends - Isshin said loudly embracing portrait of Masaki he carried in his wallet

\- Behave kurosaki - Ryuken responded with a little vein in his forehead peeking

A battle of egos was about to take place when he rang the doorbell harmonious melody of the Kuchiki mansion indicating that knock on the door in both rooms all anxiously waiting to see what happened, who was ?, would be good news? Or is it bad news?

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo and Rukia walked down the path toward Cherry Rukia's house were completely wet by spending the night in the rain, Ichigo with one hand holding his right side at the height of the ribs ached from the blow obtained overnight to save Rukia, Rukia helped him hold on foot holding the left side.

\- Does it hurt much? - Asked Rukia Ichigo looking worried

\- Just a little dwarf - pelinaranja replied with a smirk

\- I'm so sorry - the ojivioleta apologized bowing his head to hide his tears with fringe falling over her face

\- What are you talking about? - Asked the pelinaranja stopping his walk to stare at the young man who held

\- All this is my fault - answered Rukia, avoiding the gaze of pelinaranja

\- Look at me Rukia - pleaded Ichigo to ojivioleta taking his chin to see his face as he pulled away a bit from his grasp

\- Ichigo - whispered the ojivioleta with tears in his eyes

\- Listen well dwarf the devil ... I told you once and again I tell you here ... I do not regret anything ... give my life just to save yours ... and give without regret - said firmly Ichigo as she wiped tears from her face Small kuchiki

\- But - I try to claim the brunette being interrupted by the embrace of pelinaranja

Ichigo understood perfectly what he felt Rukia, that sense of guilt, but would do whatever was necessary to help her overcome it, would not understand the words they repeat them over that was clear, however could prove to acts she was not alone, so only managed to hold her tight, no matter how wet it was the ojivioleta could feel the heat that gave him the heart of Ichigo, the heat transmitting security and tranquility at the time he most needed, Rukia only managed to cling strongly to ojimiel.

\- There ... it hurts dwarf - Ichigo groaned as he felt the warm embrace of the brunette

\- What ... the great kurosaki kun not tolerate a simple little pain - I tease the brunette with honeyed voice that bothered both Ichigo

\- He stops talking like dwarf demon - said irritably pelinaranja starting their way again

\- Dwarf whom flames, hair carrot? - Giving scope to wonder Rukia Ichigo

\- As to dwarf you - Ichigo continued without notice to the person who was

Your continued fight all the missing journey to the Kuchiki mansion, arriving at the huge wooden gate Rukia rang the bell to come out to help him, Ichigo brought the pain in his side had increased due to the hike, but tried to hide it ojivioleta to avoid the worry her too, however this was not lost on her, she knew enough to know that hid his pain, and the orange-haired pale and starting to get cold sweat which was not a good sign.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

In concluding his stay in Kaien Shiba funeral director Aizen night Sōsuke retired with all the students who had attended a grim smile dominated his face out of the Kuchiki mansion had done, Rukia was completely destroyed, he had escaped from one of the best students in Soul Society, everything went according to his plan.

\- What do you want us to kuchiki Director Aizen? - Gin Ichimaru wonder who sat in the chair across the desk of the director

\- For the moment nothing ... wait for it to see if there are any important news about an accident ... if not, tomorrow morning Ulquiorra anger to look to see what happened - said the brunette leaning back in his chair with a big smile of satisfaction

\- Very good manager Aizen ... I retire then - said the white-haired standing up to leave the room

\- Expected gin - said the director seriously stopping the peliblanco

\- Do you need something a director? - Asked the white-haired still watching the door

\- Tell others swords that day will have the day off tomorrow, I have another issue to resolve after the report of Ulquiorra - Aizen said coldly before turning his chair toward the window

\- How do you say principal, anything else? - Gin asked before leaving the room

\- Only tell Grimmjow not disturb the objectives - the director ended up from his chair to go into the next room to the office

Gin left the address and closed the door behind him, way down the long corridor of the night to get to your room, the next day at the meeting I report requested by the Director of the swords, which accepted the day of rest without any problem since it would take advantage of to catch up with its backlog, or to perfect their tactics for games against the Soul Society.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Gave the first hours of the day in the city of Karakura, after the morning meeting of the swords Ulquiorra came to carry out its mission, just had to find out what happened to Rukia Kuchiki and report to the director Aizen in person after that would be completely free to fetch the books he needed.

Ulquiorra road in several places, up to the Kuchiki mansion, hence begin to track down the ojivioleta, way around until the lakeshore found part of kimono wearing that day Rukia Kuchiki, as no news had drowned anyone that night, nor had reported missing, indicating that he had not fallen into the lake apparently knew in advance that there was back in the mansion thanks to serfdom, a trace of mud later began to point out the path he had taken.

The hours passed and he could not find the storm had covered his tracks, small pieces of her kimono had taken to the road of cherry walking near the Soul Society when he noticed another cloth between the trees, when approaching take gave with the little path that had entered followed by Ichigo, traces indicated that even should remain there because there were no traces of return, sneaking it into the trees until he found a hidden park among the cherry trees with a splendid viewpoint It was the view of the entire city.

There, at last I had found, he was lying in an embracing banking Ichigo Kurosaki, sleeping soundly, his clothes were completely wet, its appearance denoted that had been very difficult for both evening, the crackle of the branch floor began to awaken the ojivioleta, however his dream was completely interrupted by a drop of dew that fell on his face.

Ulquiorra stood watching the whole scene conducted by Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, had enough information to report the director Aizen, would be pleased to know that Rukia Kuchiki was about to kill himself and Ichigo Kurosaki had been wounded to save, so difficult training for competitions to be carried out in a few months.

He followed the young couple all the way, heard every word of their conversation without them noticing, finally saw them entering the Kuchiki mansion, after a few moments to make sure no one saw him, he withdrew to give his report director.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The more the hours passed, more impatience felt in the Kuchiki mansion, the sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted conversations and discussions that took place inside, after listening to the beautiful melody of bell big mansion allThey took to wait was over to open the huge door to allow entry of whoever touched the same questions hovering over the head of each of these What will they or will be bad news?

\- Are they - Tatsuki relieved cry that was the first to display the orange hair, his best friend from childhood

\- It was time they arrived - complained the little white-haired leaning back on a futon that was in the room

\- How good they are already here - relieved breath sitting beside Hinamori Tōshirō

\- After all Ichigo could bring in a piece Byakuya Rukia Bo - I joke Yoruichi to see the two young starting to come

\- Although we can not be sure cat woman - responded coldly Kuchiki clan leader, really annoyed him so much that woman

\- Oni chan - Yuzu shouting small tears in my eyes because of the great concern that he had for his brother

Ichigo to listen to her sister looked toward the room, you could see all your friends and family stood in the hallway waiting for their arrival, however after walking so much pain in his right side had increased to such a degree that he knew at any time he falls unconscious support its weight was the only Rukia not be recharged.

\- Ichigo - I call the ojivioleta to see Ichigo began to lose strength in his legs and put heavier

\- Quiet dwarf, I'm fine - said the pelinaranja trying to calm the ojivioleta, as he stood to try to get to where they were all

\- ICHIGO ! - Cry when Ichigo Rukia slumped against her.

Uryu, Renji and Chad recently approached by little to his friends, ran as fast as I could to see that the pelinaranja fell lying on the ground, Uryu was the first to reach his opponent and friend, followed by Renji and Chad.

\- What happened Kuchiki san? - Uryu asked putting a knee to look at Ichigo who was unconscious

\- I ... do not know ... yesterday hit very hard the right side to try to help and we get wet from rain - said Rukia denoting concern in his tone

\- Rukia ... are you okay? - I asked Renji coming with her and placing a towel to cover bringing Chad

\- Renji ... yeah ... I'm fine ... thank Ichigo - answered the ojivioleta placing another towel to pelinaranja

\- You have to take it inside the mansion, it has a high fever and not look good his right side - commented Uryu trying to load the pelinaranja

\- I'll take - Chad said loaded Ichigo to take in

\- Ichigo ... is it OK? - I asked anxiously following the ojivioleta Chad Ichigo bringing in arms

\- Clearly, if Kuchiki san, do not worry, luckily our parents are here, who will see really quickly - try to reassure Uryu

\- It seems that something happened to oni chan - Yuzu whispered worried to see that Chad was bringing in arms Ichigo

\- I need to prepare a room to attend to kuchiki - firmly asked Dr. Ryuken deeper into the mansion

\- They can use that room - Byakuya said, pointing to a room next to the dining room

\- Karin ... in the trunk of the car I bring the equipment and clothes ... go get them - I order Isshin following Ryuken and Byakuya to the interior

\- Agree - answered the little kurosaki running toward the vehicle

\- Karin expected'll help you - cry Tatsuki following Karin

Chad, Renji, Rukia and Uryu came into the dining room, an employee guided them to the waiting room where and Ryuken and Isshin, with equipment and clothing that had been Karin and Tatsuki, Ichigo placed on a futon that was at half the room, walked behind them Tōshirō with briefcase Uryu's father.

\- What happens to Ichigo? - Rukia asked kneeling next to pelinaranja anxious to take her hand

\- Quiet little Rukia, we need to revise tell - said Isshin trying to calm the brunette who was close to tears

\- Rukia are you okay? - Seriously asked Byakuya entering the room and interrupting the ojivioleta

\- If not sama - Rukia said standing up and approaching the Kuchiki clan leader

\- And asked you to prepare the bath and I had dry clothes ready - Byakuya said before leaving the room

\- But this ... Ichigo achu! - I try to plead ojivioleta order Byakuya being interrupted by his sneezes

\- Miss Kuchiki, we need to take a bath and change clothes, so after attending Ichigo going to review, so please wear comfortable clothes - said Dr. Ishida as he opened his briefcase

\- I ... achu! - Try again and again Rukia claim was interrupted by his sneeze, it was probably a cold by being soaked overnight

\- Quiet Kuchiki san, we will notify the state of Ichigo When you finish the deal with, you can go change peacefully - Uryu said, placing his hand on the shoulder to give peace ojivioleta

\- Okay - Rukia said leaving the room to go for a swim

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The building was completely empty at night, students were practicing in the gym or studying in the rooms, the sound of the footsteps of a young dark-haired direction towards imposing interrupted the silence in the empty classrooms until they stopped at the address input to knock and wait for the answer

\- Later - he was heard from inside a deep, calm voice

\- Good day Mr. Aizen - I speak the green-eyed boy who entered office

\- What report Ulquiorra bring me? - Aizen seriously wonder Sōsuke night manager as he looked toward the Soul Society for its enormous window

\- Kuchiki Rukia was about to kill himself - began to say the raven being interrupted by the director

\- Are you sure? - Ask Aizen interrupting Ulquiorra

\- If director Kurosaki Ichigo saved her when she was about to fall off the cliff Karakura - the green-haired continued with his report

\- What a shame - commented on disappointed tone brown

\- Ichigo Kurosaki was injured while trying to rescue her - Ulquiorra said director guessing thoughts nights

\- What was it serious? - Forward the director asked, turning his chair to see Ulquiorra

\- I guess by the look that some broken ribs and had a fever because Rukia Kuchiki remained with the rain all night - said the raven that carried closing the folder with the file

\- That is all? - Asked the receiving brown folder betrayer Ulquiorra

\- If manager finally returned to the Kuchiki mansion, but Rukia Kuchiki was not in despair, Ichigo Kurosaki help cope with achieving the blame for the death of Shiba Kaien - finished saying Ulquiorra beginning to approach the door

\- Excellent Ulquiorra, you can go to rest - ended Aizen Sōsuke turning his chair back to the window to admire the day

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia finished bathing and changing clothes when leaving the room where attending Ichigo ran to bathe and change, try to do it as fast as he could, he needed to know the state of Ichigo, one of the maids had left list their chappy pajamas on the bed, put on his slippers chappy and left the room toward the room where he was when he met Ichigo Renji and Uryu

\- Rukia just going to get you - quieter Renji said it was okay to see

\- How is he? - Asked Rukia hasty

\- Quiet Kuchiki san ... He'll be fine - Uryu replied fun to see the reaction of the small kuchiki

\- But what is it about? - I ask again Rukia losing patience

\- Calm Rukia, Dr. Ishida and Ichigo's father are waiting to check you, you can ask them anything you want - said Renji trying to control the laughter that caused her pajamas with her best friend

The three walked to the room where Ichigo was, knocked on the door and entered him lying on the futon Ichigo was resting, was covered with a sheet up to his waist, torso was covered only by a bandage covering the chest and the abdomen, a damp cloth covering his face, you could see that the fever had decreased since Ichigo was sleeping peacefully and no longer sweating

\- Good evening Miss Kuchiki - Dr. Ishida greeting from a corner of the room

\- Doctor good night - greeting the ojivioleta bowing

\- Forward Rukia, how do you feel? - Isshin asked quietly giving confidence to approach the brunette

\- Much better, thank you ... ... how this etto Ichigo? - Rukia asked nervously playing with her fingers

\- Quiet Rukia - said Renji took her by the shoulders to notice his nervousness

\- My stupid son survive ... has two broken ribs, but it is not serious ... should only rest and wait for him to recover ... and the fever is due to cold rain ... but do not worry because we gave him medicine so it will well ... you have some scratches as you can see but you take care of ... so they do not have to worry about small Rukia - he said Isshin standing to gently caress the hair of ojivioleta

\- What a relief ... but ... I ... I'm sorry sir kurosaki - Rukia apologized bowing

\- Why do small apology? - Isshin asked surprised by the response of the small kuchiki

\- Ichigo is in that state because of me last night ... last night ... except me ... when I ... when I was going to ... - Rukia tried to explain what happened last night when Isshin and was interrupted Ryuken

\- Dwarf demon ... stop whining ... let me rest ... it was not enough to save you from falling off the cliff by the rain? - Claim Ichigo keeping eyes closed but continued frowning

\- Not even for being so hurt kurosaki learn to be subtle - seriously Uryu said while crossing his arms

\- Let us revise Miss Kuchiki - Ryuken interrupted the discussion of youth and began leading small kuchiki into the next room

\- Etto ... if Doctor - said the ojivioleta following Isshin and Ryuken


	29. Chapter 28 prejudices

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 24

Sad night

Night began to fall in Karakura Town, visiting hours were almost over, the families began to bid farewell to their sick to return the next day; in the corridors of the intensive care appliances only room could be heard, a young couple changed their clothes to enter the last room of the hospital.

The young couple walked down the aisle with his characteristic poise wearing blue suit, for ojivioleta was an eternal hall, the missing quarter to reach your destination and felt his legs failed him, noticing his companion pelinaranja reaction Young took her arm tenderly

\- Are you okay? - Ichigo asked worriedly

\- If - Rukia hesitated to answer

\- We can come another time - I said pelinaranja

\- Not Ichigo, I need to do this - responded determined the ojivioleta

The couple continued their way down the final stretch of the corridor, reached a huge polarized window, next to a huge glass door through which you could see inside the room, the background a man reclining on a bed, without submit any movement out of breath, look ojivioleta volume knob and open the door, the orange-haired watched the sign

placed "Kaien Shiba" said the patient's name, a red line denoting his serious condition and placed under his file

\- It was time - the thought aloud pushing the door ojivioleta

\- I'd better wait here - said hiding his concern pelinaranja

\- Ichigo - whispered the brunette staring at his companion

\- I suppose you'll want to be alone with kaien - Ichigo replied faking a smile

\- I want to come with me please - Rukia implore his eyes

The pelinaranja just nodded and joined the brunette inside the room, the silence of the room was broken only by the sound of appliances that kept alive the dark, one connected to his mouth hose allowed to breathe, and a larger machine connected to his chest his heart kept beating in the atmosphere the presence of inevitable death felt, Ichigo knew very well and despite knowing that Rukia did not know of medicine as he knew that he also felt the heaviness in the air.

\- Kaien dono - whispered the ojivioleta approaching the bed of dark, "beep, beep" Ichigo only watched the brunette

\- I'm so sorry - Rukia said with tears in his eyes peering - all this is my fault - continued the ojivioleta - this should be the one in your place - Rukia took Kaien's hand in hers - really very sorry - Rukia began to mourn

Ichigo had remained inert, observing the behavior of ojivioleta never thought her so vulnerable, so fragile in his eyes and could not do anything, began to approach slowly Rukia when I enter Dr. Ryuken

\- Sorry to interrupt Miss Kuchiki, the sister of Mr. Shiba already arrived and want to see it before it is switched off - the white-haired apologized seriously

The ojivioleta said nothing, still weeping at the foot of the bed of dark, Ryuken began to approach the brunette but Ichigo stopped asking her to leave him with a wave of his hand when Shiba Kukaku entered the room

\- Rukia - call the pelinaranja to ojivioleta tenderly stroking her hair

\- A little more Ichigo - I implore Rukia without leaving your position

\- Your sister is here, we must go - insisted pelinaranja kneeling at the height of the brunette

Both began to rise, Rukia supported arm Ichigo because he felt he lacked the strength to leave the room, to get in front of Kukaku who stood looking at everything from the entrance they bowed, were about to leave when a whisper call your attention

\- Miyako - brown whisper from her bed

\- Kaien dono - Rukia shouted back deep into the room followed by Ichigo and Kukaku

\- Miyako - said again with his last breath kaien

Monitor uninterrupted beep was heard loudly in the head of Rukia, Kaien had died before his eyes in front of her, Ichigo and his sister, his sister who did nothing to help and looked only to his brother Rukia attempts to ask out Rukia when she felt dizzy, quickly Ichigo held her in his arms

\- Rukia - said Rukia Ichigo to try to react

\- Nurse, call your doctor Ryuken please - Kukaku said the nurse came into the room before the alarm

The nurse ran for the doctor, quickly came Dr. Ryuken followed by the nurse, came to watch the monitors and gave directions to the nurse, Ichigo saw the scene with the unconscious ojivioleta in his arms, Ryuken was about to start resuscitation compressions when a voice interrupted

\- Ishida not bother - Kukaku said authoritatively

\- As you prefer Shiba san - said the white-haired understanding the position of the Shiba clan leader now

\- Better instruct Ichigo to put the Miss Kuchiki - commented the brunette looking at his brother who seemed asleep

\- How do you know my name? - Ichigo asked missed by not recognizing young

\- Kurosaki bring it to my office, I immediately - said the white-haired to note the state of the ojivioleta

\- I had never seen, as you know my name? - He asked again ignoring the pelinaranja the physician Ishida

\- You should care more for your friend - angrily commented Kukaku

Ichigo react to the words of the brunette, he quickly left the room with ojivioleta in arms haired doctor's direction.

\- Sorry for your loss Kukaku san - said the white-haired to Kukaku after Ichigo out of the room

\- Do not worry Ishida, it is now better - calmly replied the brunette

\- I'll let your brother for a moment, while I prepare the paperwork - commented the white-haired leaving the room

Kukaku closed the bedroom door and went to the bed where the body of his dead brother was, I looked at him, gave him a tender kiss on the forehead, slowly he stroked his cheek began to cool and turned to head the door

\- Rest in peace brother, say hello to Miyako san - said the brunette before leaving the room

\- I just need you to sign these papers - said Dr. Ryuken approaching the young man left the hall intensive care

\- See you at night, tell all please - I comment Kukaku signed papers giving the white haired and retiring another hallway

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The bell signaling the end of classes of the day sounded throughout the Karakura high school, the twins kurosaki accompanied by Chad and Mizuiro expecting some pelinaranja he had forgotten his book in the lounge

\- Good afternoon - a ginger group greeting

\- Abarai san - responded puzzled at the presence of red

\- Where is Orihime? - Tatsuki asked coming up behind Renji

\- Tatsuki chan - Karin surprised whisper

\- Something happens? - Asked worriedly Yuzu

\- Bring bad news - Renji as calm as he could said

\- Kurosaki kun right? - I ask Orihime scaring everyone with their arrival

\- Orihime quiet - I try to reassure Tatsuki

\- Ichigo is fine, it is Kaien dono - Renji said hiding his sadness

\- I worsened their situation? - I ask Mizuiro nervous

\- Not - Tatsuki said looking down

\- What happens then? - Ask Chad

\- Died - said Renji finally bowing face

Everyone was shocked at the news, they had not thought likely that his friend died

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The news of the death of Shiba Kaien went throughout the city, the moon began to rise with its dim lighting city, in the room could feel the pain of having lost a great friend, an excellent colleague, a great person, some carts Shiba clan known and different schools began arriving to the Kuchiki mansion to bid farewell to the dark.

\- Kuchiki appreciate your kindness - now thanked the Shiba clan leader

\- Does not have to thank Shiba dono - said the raven

\- Really ... I appreciate that will fix all of the funeral of my brother Byakuya - Kukaku began to say as he walked toward the main hall for the ceremony

\- It is the least I could do ... thanks to the Rukia is alive - seriously replied Byakuya while accompanying the brunette

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Orihime had just arrived at his apartment, he quickly took a bath and seeking to enlist their clothes, still could not finish processing the terrible news that had given them, Kaien Shiba had died a few days ago had seen in class, annoying Ichigo and Rukia and now had to give their last farewell, leaving class all had left home to get ready for the ceremony and were left of Uryu be home at 8 to get together.

The clock struck 7 pm the doorbell rang the Ishida, Ishida Ryuken was drinking tea in the studio when he saw a long orange hair accompanied by another young black hair.

\- Dr. Ishida good night - greeted in unison

\- Good night, others are waiting in the room - said the white-haired pointing the next room

\- Who yet to come? - Impatient wonder Matsumoto had come early next Tōshirō

\- Only Tatsuki and Inoue - Uryu replied rubbing his hundred

\- Good night - greeting Tatsuki entered the room followed by her best friend pelinaranja

\- Finally arrive - claim Keigo

\- It made a little late for that was not my suit - apologized Orihime

\- Do not worry - the calmed Mizuiro

\- And then we can go - commented Chad

\- So, I will inform my father - affirm Uryu out of the room

\- What Kurosaki kun? - I asked the concerned pelinaranja not see the ojimiel

\- He is already in the Kuchiki mansion - said Renji

\- Like what is already there, and his sisters? - Tatsuki asked confused

\- They came with potato kurosaki - Uryu said entering the room with his father

\- Ichigo Rukia would not leave alone so it was settled in the Kuchiki mansion, his father and takes their suit - Renji commented offhandedly

\- It's time to go - Uryu said finally noticing the expression of jealousy of Ichigo to hear your friend

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo and Rukia came together in the Kuchiki mansion, took some tea while waiting for the arrival of her father and sisters, Ichigo had not wanted to be left alone Rukia because of what happened minutes earlier at the hospital, from the time Rukia was like a zombie, though he had tried to cheer nothing worked so we decided to just keep him company.

His father not long in coming with his right clothes for the occasion, sisters warmly greeted Rukia but she was not as lively, fortunately Yuzu and Karin were so impressed with the mansion did not pay much attention to the mood of the ojivioleta.

\- Old thanks - Ichigo said taking the bag stretched her father

\- Here's all you need - seriously he responded brown

\- Going to change - said the pelinaranja

\- I go see your sisters - Isshin said walking down the aisle

\- Hey ... Kukaku san is in the living room - Ichigo commented before leaving the room to reach Rukia who was ahead by a corridor

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Isshin way the Kuchiki mansion into the living room where the funeral would be held kaien, remembered well the halls of the Kuchiki mansion, had spent his childhood there, however it was something that had never talked to their children, since he had married Masaki had left behind all that world of lineages.

\- Long time no see Isshin - commented a very familiar voice to brown bag your thoughts

\- Goodnight Kukaku - greeting Isshin trying to look as normal as possible to the situation

\- To me do not have to fool fool - said the brunette giving a blow to the head brown

\- Always making you strong - Isshin smiled before this fraternal gesture

\- Both we estimated much kaien - responded melancholy young

\- But your being your brother - Isshin replied looking at the black coffin perched half room

\- It was an inveterate stubborn, told him not to come to try to woo the small kuchiki - commented with a smirk Kukaku

\- I very much regret what happened, but should not blame Rukia - said Isshin

\- I do not blame her, finally kaien it is near Miyako - commented Kukaku facing night while smoking a cigarette

\- Finally he is with the woman who always love - accompanying Isshin affirm young with her cigarette

\- Ichigo has grown a lot, like your daughters - commented the Shiba clan leader to see the twins running in the garden

\- Please do not say anything - said gratefully brown

\- That I not appropriate, you will do when you see fit - ended the brunette turning off her cigarette

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia hurrying down the aisle of the Kuchiki mansion, know that the time to dismiss his friend came and what he must to face the sister of the man who had died because of him terrified, I leave Ichigo with his father in the room but did not care, she just wanted to run away, the pelinaranja ran down the aisle looking Rukia huge, as it was so quick dwarf finally saw it when turning into a corner.

\- Heard Rukia - I call the ojivioleta

\- Ichigo will leave me alone - he said the brunette trying to escape again

\- Saw the devil come here - you claim strongly Ichigo took her wrist to prevent escape

\- I told you to leave me - Rukia said trying to escape the grip of pelinaranja

\- Just tell me where I can change - answered the pelinaranja spewing Young hand with contempt

\- Ichigo - whispered the ojivioleta to the act of pelinaranja

\- And well? - Asked impatiently ojimiel

\- In the room - even stunned answered the ojivioleta

Ichigo simply way to enter the room and closed the door tightly, only Rukia had been watching the pelinaranja without understanding what had just happened.


	30. Chapter 29 long recovery

Hello, I have them here Chapter 29 of the fic, I regret having made them wait so long, I hope you enjoy it.  
Thanks for your reviews and comments, all opinions are important and help me grow  
PS: sorry for spelling errors they can find, as many know suffer from a type of epilepsy is commonly known as progressive school disorder, is having, dyslexia, dysgraphia and speech problems so often I do not recognize my mistakes of this kind

I apologize for my spelling mistakes as I said before, my English is very bad so much I use the support of the translator, I hope this is much better than previous

THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH NO ME

BELONG, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE-SAMA

CHAPTER 29

long recovery

\- Waaa, I'm sorry Ulquiorra kun - young pelinaranja apologized away from the arms of the young man who held her, standing and bowing in apology

\- You should not be so clueless - replied the young green-eyed reverence ignoring young as he resumed his way toward the library site

\- Are you going to pick your books right? - Fork wonder young overtaking the young man who had been waiting, trying to start a conversation with the young man as he walked by her side

\- That you knew, why you're here is not it? - Replied coldly young black hair stopping outside the library to look at the girl who was with him against his will

\- Mmm, because if - nervous Orihime Inoue discovered to be known before the young woman with green eyes opened the glass door of the local river to enter the Ulquiorra walked into the library followed by the young orange hair, approached the counter where a young beautiful short and brown eyes examined him, ask for books that had left previously paid, she handed them within a brown bag having light blush on her cheeks to observe the well-defined face of his client followed her blush it disappeared watching young orange hair who was with him, certainly they must have been close friends since she spoke to show much familiarity with different titles of books that were fashionable.

The young dark-haired deep breath to calm the impatience that began to cause her companion -¿done? - Serious tone asked Ulquiorra

\- If Ulquiorra kun - answered jone orange hair a little embarrassed by his behavior, he saw many titles that were all the rage had given him the idea that it was a good topic of conversation with the young green eyes but apparently was not as well as this looked irritated

\- Let's go - said the young black-haired young pulling forks thought as he opened the glass door again to leave the place

\- If - Orihime cry out behind the young green eyes, also leaving the establishment hastily clashing again with the young

Ulquiorra deep breath again, does that girl could be so dense? He thought the young green eyes - What woman do you want? - Asked eager young green-eyed and did not understand why the girl was waiting, he had been watching from a distance from one hour before it hit her, thinking that it was a coincidence that she found herself there without But to realize it was not so, why he was following? He was very much on his mind.

\- Is that good ... I - young orange hair did not exactly as it should answer the question of dark-haired, had just felt the urge to see him much because he liked his company, having spent the previous evening with even it was not very expressive had managed to calm the anxiety he had felt in his heart to see Ichigo Rukia Kuchiki

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

The bright sun streaming through the cracks of the window facing the garden into the room where the young orange hair impatiently waiting the arrival of his father and the father of her eternal rival, had not been able to sleep all night because He was so anxious he could not sleep, however Rukia was too tired to care that even though I try to stay with him awake all night had fallen surrendered to fatigue.

Girl with black hair and violet eyes had fallen asleep on a futon horilla where Ichigo was leaning, feeling its warmth had lulled during that time so slept peacefully, the mischievous ray of light that penetrated the room apandaba him straight in the eyes which began to wake your sleep so deep, she joined kuchiki slowly not to hurt his friend with his movements

Ichigo watched the violet-eyed young straightening and rubbing his eyes to try to dispel the traces of sleep still had - good morning Ichigo - I welcome the young by giving him a big smile to his friend

\- Good morning Rukia - he replied the young orange hair dropping slightly due to tiredness yawn - are a sleepyhead - continued the young frown trying to annoy your friend

\- Who you calling idiot ?, dormilona not be so tired if I had to sneak caring - I answer annoyed tone small young kuchiki raising a fist menacingly, but his reaction completely changed when he noticed dark circles on the face of Ichigo

\- I have not slept all night - said the young orange hair answering the obvious observation of the girl who was with him - but do not worry, I'm just a little impatient to get old - went on to say trying to reassure the young black hair

Rukia sighed with regret, perfectly understood his companion, she would be in the same situation I was in her place - I guess it's hard not to move yet for your sake - he replied with a sigh small kuchiki - well, I immediately go back to change for your father should not take too long - said the young black hair standing up to leave the room

\- Rukia ... thank - said Ichigo before Rukia closed the door of the room to let it all alone, looking forward to that and allow him to get up, he no longer felt any pain, but knew how difficult it was recovering a rib, there was no way to lock them so they must have complete rest if he would have any significant sequel

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

It was almost noon when the doctor white hair looked at his wrist watch for the last time, he was impatient waiting in the hall of the house kurosaki, he agreed with his rival Isshin Kurosaki who would be at noon in the Kuchiki mansion to see the status of your child, if it had followed the instructions and surely could lift his bed and allow it to start moving, probably need of physical therapy to regain his movements suddenly the sound of someone coming down the stairs rushed it out their thoughts.

\- Sorry Ryuken, I amused myself with twin - try to apologize brown approaching the white-haired while excusing

\- Do not blame us for getting up late old - Karin Kurosaki rebuked him down the stairs followed by her twin who brought with her briefcase reckless father

\- Never change kurosaki - said Dr. rising from the chair in which he was waiting as he released a sigh - it's time to go, I have other patients to attend - continued the white hair as she opened the door to leave the house

The twins left behind the doctor and noted surprised the person who waited patiently in the car outside his home - good day Ishida san would think that only his father - said little Yuzu Kurosaki waving a huge smile to young lenses that are He was recharged in the car

The young man answered the greeting as he opened the back door of the vehicle while a wave of his hand invited the twins to venture into this - could not miss the reaction kurosaki - answered the young dark blue hair while slightly mischievous smile played in your face

Isshin closed the door of his house and went to the car to greet the son of his rival - good day ... your son is a lot like you Ryuken - said brown fun at the look of the Ishida

In the hundred doctor came venita denoting a small irritation - your handles Uryu - said the white-haired trying to calm down and ignoring the stupid comment from Tan

Karin stared in surprise as Uryu settled into the driver's seat - will handle Uryu did not know - you mentioned with eyes of wonder young black hair - must be great to do it -

Uryu looked astonished to small and a slight blush spread across his face - well, yeah ... not much I drive but if you do it, just that I do not have their own vehicle - replied the young man adjusting his glasses while a glow of pride He is leaving his eyes

The doctor cleared his throat Ishida interrupted the young couple showing their impatience, Uryu and gave the vehicle caught up in the direction of the Kuchiki mansion, to reach this huge gate sounded the horn to announce his arrival, minutes after the huge gate opened allowing wide input.

Rukia was standing in the entrance of his home waiting for the family of Ichigo and Ishida out of the vehicle, when they came to where she greet one was in one, inwardly he was also anxious, but as a Kuchiki was hide their emotions, along with his companions walked toward the room where the eldest son of the kurosaki was, to get there, Rukia opened the door and allowed him to step kurosaki well as the Ishida family.

\- Good day oni chan - extremely cheerful greeting his brother small Yuzu

\- How are you today Ichi Nii? - Continuous Twin black hair taking place beside the futon where Ichigo was

\- Good day kurosaki - greeted the two Ishida deep into the room and taking place across the futon

Ichigo hope that all will enter into the room and they organized themselves around to greet

\- ¿What about my son? - Greeting overly Isshin while his son as every morning launched before being arrested was injured by a blow to Karin

\- Do you old fool, you want to hurt again? - Karin told him furious at the attitude of his father

Rukia watched funny scene, Isshin had taken a picture of the mother of Ichigo from his wallet and she complained before the attitude of their children

\- Behave kurosaki - is heard telling the doctor white hair as he let out a sigh and began to remove his things from the case that Uryu held with the serious look, the young mate pelinaranja not want to admit that I was really there because he was worried health his eternal rival

Ichigo's father as Uryu's father began to draw his material small bag holding Yuzu - Ichigo well let's see how you feel - began to say the dark as he began to check the wound Ichigo

Uryu could not help noticing the blush on the cheeks of the little kuchiki to see that beginning to revise pelinaranja in front of it without caring that she could visualize perfectly well sculpted abdomen pelinaranja - I think we should leave the room while I reviewed our parents - Uryu proposed staring at the twins and leering at the hostess

The small twin black hair well understood the hint of Uryu to see the blush on the cheeks of the little kuchiki - you're right, let Yuzu - Karin continued holding the hand of her twin out of the room followed by Uryu and Rukia

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Uryu, Rukia and the twins were in the hall of the huge mansion kuchiki waiting for news of the state of young orange hair while drinking some tea and talked of any triviality, the passage of two hours step could be heard down the corridor as who told them that soon they would know the state of the young kurosaki, a slight sigh of exhaustion was heard as the two doctors entered the room where they waited, Rukia quickly rose from his place for questioning about the state of his friend's hair orange.

The question of young violet eyes got stuck in his throat when he saw behind the pair of doctor the boy orange hair who walked a little slowly as he stretched as if life will be to go about it - at last and I can move - Ichigo sighed while a slight smile was etched on his face

The twins like Rukia stood and watched his brother closely - oni chan and you stand - Yuzu said fighting back tears - is it okay to do that Ichi Nii? - Karin asked in a serious tone to the behavior of his brother, who thought he was about striving for more

Uryu just looked at Ichigo stretch while waiting he will serve his parents and Ichigo, as the young man who served teas missing sigh and decided to ask the question that nobody wanted to do - Well? - Asked the young lens staring at his father drank some tea

Isshin rate put back on the table to the center and asked everyone to take a seat again to explain the situation - Ichigo is already good, perfectly healthy fissure - began to say the dark watching his son who could not hide his happiness power again move freely, understand very well your child, despite behaving like an idiot at times, he could not deny that he was suffering a huge failing to protect their loved ones.

Ichigo was very happy, after a torturous week could finally move, but could not complain about the care of the dwarf, because it had recovered quickly and satisfactorily but something told him that was not all that meant the couple of doctors - old finishes speaking ... What? - Asked the young orange hair staring at his father

Ryuken decided to continue with the next part, cough to draw attention as he placed his cup of tea next to his partner - you can not be so easily fooled kurosaki - said the white-haired sighing to continue - although already You can move, to form the days go by and try to do more complicated movements notice that you have atrophied you a bit due to the week you were at rest - the doctor of white hair paused to allow all processed what he had to say

Uryu which had remained attentive throughout the conversation and could see the face of interrogation of his colleagues decided to translate it into your language - in short kurosaki should take rehabilitation to recover one hundred percent mobility - commented the young lens folding his arms and leaning on the chair where he met superiority

Ichigo sighed deeply to calm his anxiety - then tell me what do you suggest? - Asked the young orange hair leaning equally in the chair where he was

Both doctors stared at each other - would be ideal for swimming - Isshin answered the question of his son - the exercise is done during swimming is excellent for re toning your muscles atrophied and recover - continued the white-haired doctor

Rukia decided to intervene in the conversation because a question had come to mind in relation to the proposal of two doctors - but no pools here close and sports facilities of the Soul Society will be closed from tomorrow because it will give maintenance for competitions - the concern in the face of the Kuchiki was less evident

I ponder one seconds Uryu - Kuchiki san is right - I accompany the young lens concern young rival and violet eyes

\- Why not ask permission in some of the facilities at night? - Asked innocently small Yuzu

Kuchiki Byakuya who had come from the Soul Society listen to the question of small kurosaki - no night has a pool right now why the powers were held in Soul - seriously said the leader of the Kuchiki as she sat beside the small Rukia

All stood up and bowed to salute Kuchiki sitting while the leader of the Kuchiki - nii sama finally came - the girl with violet eyes warmly greeting his brother

Uryu process information quickly - but if so, how they can train your water sports equipment? - Asked the young lens completely leaning against the sofa where he sat

Karin listened attentively to the deduction of young Ishida and immediately remembered the day they were on the beach - surely they do on the beach - answered the twin black hair

Yuzu's comment surprised her twin - How can you tell Karin chan? - He asked his twin anxious to know the answer

Rukia meditate a few seconds - you're right, Karin, now that you mention it was very rare that students appear nightly on the beach that day - said the young violet eyes

Yuzu scream excited - you are right, for I thought when we had followed, after searching peels Ichi Nii days before on the way to school - Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu tightened, Byakuya, Isshin and Ryuken stared at each other as they knew very well that if they actually followed, but the twins could not know and did not want to frighten

An awkward silence was formed in the room, all processed what had already discussed so far, but could do nothing against the threat that had the director Aizen Sōsuke now had the problem of recovery of Ichigo as it was a fundamental part for Triumph of the Soul Society in sports games

Ryuken Ishida finished with your cup of tea, I see a wristwatch he carried in his right wrist and a deep sigh - it's late and I have patients to see, I guess you can and take charge of your kurosaki son, so I withdraw , the only indications that I can leave is physical therapy - Dr. of white hair stood up - on my part is all, thank you very much for your hospitality kuchiki - bowed and left the room followed by small Rukia it accompany her to the exit mansion where his vehicle was

Ichigo looked puzzled Uryu who sat in place - will not go to your father Ishida? - Asked the young orange hair

Uryu sipped his tea because of the time they had spent talking was a bit cold - I'll see you later at the hospital, at the moment we need to know what do you kurosaki - replied the young lens breathing deeply to calm concerns I felt

Ichigo I look carefully the reactions on the faces of those present could clearly be concerned - I do not understand what the concern, just to await Soul facilities are available and ready - commented the young orange hair to try to reassure his colleagues

Rukia and Uryu knew Ichigo was a fundamental part of some sports teams and was little more than a month for intercollegiate competitions so it was necessary that Ichigo would start his rehabilitation to be attached to training again so it was necessary to give beginning with their physical therapy and that every day lost was a day of lost training and clever to be the pelinaranja needed to seize the little time left to train.

Isshin Kurosaki cough to attract the attention of all - it may be a good choice to wait Ichigo, but given the circumstances, ideally you to give start with your therapy from tomorrow - commented the brunette taking her cigarette and putting it in the mouth without lighting

Ichigo is exasperated at the comment from his father - and how you intend to do the old? - Scream in frustration young orange hair

Karin got up from his place excited at the thought that had just occurred - Ichi Nii, you could make your therapy on the beach - said the twin black hair leaving everyone with face question mark

Yuzu had perfectly understood the plan of their twin - oni Karin chan chan is right - continuous small twin light hair

The gentlemen that did not understand listened attentively to the twin concerned - What do you mean? - Asked the young orange hair without understanding what they meant

Uryu process told by the twins quickly - easy Kurosaki, Kuchiki san and you have not yet claim prize - said the young navy hair while his glasses settled

Isshin and Byakuya did not understand what they meant, but could not help but notice the slight blush on the cheeks of both young - What do you mean? - Ask Isshin no longer endure curiosity

Ichigo just simply look away - well ... the day we left ... we participate in a volleyball tournament beach ... well ... we won a all expenses paid trip to the beach, two days and one night - I explain Rukia nervously while She rubbed her cheek with his index finger and a nervous smile on his face

Isshin could not hide his excitement, so I quickly stood up and hugged Ichigo and Rukia - my two sons, Masaki, our son will be a man - Isshin cried with joy as the pair younger suffocating

A strong blow to the back of the dark caused that let go - leave them alone old goat - Karin reproached him upset

Byakuya who had been quietly listening all placed his empty cup on the table - I do not much like the idea, however there is no other way out, as the representative of the sports teams I have to see the interest in our school so tomorrow I leave for the beach - Byakuya stood up and walked toward the entrance of the room to get out - the maintenance of the pool would last about 3 days so I will repay the night and the extra day to spend in the hotel - ended on young black hair out of the room with his cold expression characteristic of Clan kuchiki

Everyone looked astonished the leader of the Kuchiki family, even processed what he had said, had given him permission to his younger sister went to collect the prize won with the pelinaranja - nii sama - Rukia whispered excitedly.

WELL HERE IT ENDS THE CHAPTER, IS THE LONGEST I'VE WRITTEN HOPEFULLY OFFSET THE EXPECTED UPGRADE, I HOPE YOU LIKED LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS, TRY NOT TO TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE, ARE THE PROBLEMS OF STUDY AND WORK.

WELL WE READ LATER


End file.
